Beyond Hogwarts
by noah babe
Summary: **UPDATE:CHAPTERS 15 IS HERE PLEASE R/R**A few weeks after leaving Hogwarts, Harry and Ron move into their own apartment in wizard London... The story begins here.
1. Gooodbye Family

DISCLAIMER: JK Rowling Owns almost all characters in this fanfic. The plot is mine; the most of the characters are from her bloody brilliant mind. Okay? Okay.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Harry checked all of his packed things before he left the smallest room in the Durleys' house. He left Hogwarts just a few weeks ago and spent some time to rest in the house where he grew up before finally moving in the apartment he and Ron will share in an alley very near Diagon Alley where Ron's older twin brothers built their joke shop. Harry still has quite a large fortune in his Gringotts vault, which his parents left when they died some eighteen years ago. That is why he isn't in much of a hurry finding a job in the wizarding world. "Harry! Your friend's here!" Aunt Petunia shouted from the living room downstairs. "Coming, Aunt Petunia!" He answered and took a final look at the room he had for the last seven years. As he climbed down the stairs, he can't help but be amazed on how different the Durleys are treating him now. The living room that used to hold tons of Dudley's pictures now has pictures of Harry, too. Some of them even moving. And above the fireplace is the family portrait, the Dursleys and Harry. "I can't believe your moving out already." Uncle Vernon said as he walked in the living room. He found Ron sitting on the huge lounge chair in front of the fireplace. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon was sitting on the sofa and Dudley's slumped on another lounge chair. Dudley, who left the Smeltings weeks ago, too, will be moving out of the house in a month, too. "I'll miss you, cousin. Too bad we got along only recently." He said as he almost crushed Harry's bones when he gave him a beefy hug. "I'll miss you too, Dud." He said. "Ready, Harry?" Ron stood up and headed towards the fireplace. "Hermione's waiting in the pad." "I'll be behind you." He watched as Ron disappeared into the green flames. "Owl us frequently okay?" Tears started to swell up in Aunt Petunia's eyes. "I will Aunt Petunia." He hugged his Aunt and Uncle and loaded his things in the fireplace. Harry stepped in the fireplace and looked at the Dursleys one last time and shouted "Phyn Alley!" and #4 Privet Drive disappeared. 


	2. The Visitor

DISCLAIMER: JK Rowling owns most of the characters and places in this story. Anything new to you is my idea but Ms. Rowling inspires all of these ideas.

Old Soul: Hope you like this. I'm a Hermione-Ron Fan, too…. 

Chapter 2: The Visitor

     "Harry's here!" Hermione stood up from the orange faux leather sofa in the pad he and Ron will share as he appeared. "Let's get to work and make this room a home!" 

     Ron helped Harry carry his stuff to his room in the pad. Up until now, he can't believe that he has just finished his seven years of Hogwarts and is now about to start really living in the wizarding world. 

     "Are you coming, Harry?" Ron asked. Ron has changed much, physically, since he first met him in King Cross station eight years ago. He's grown to six feet two inches tall but he's still same old Ron to him. Funny and all. "Looks like you're petrified. Still can't believe you defeated You-Know-Who?"

     "Let's not be so sure, Ron. You know that Voldemort has his way of coming back. I didn't exactly kill him, you know." Harry said. "I just can't believe that, at last, I'm out of the Dursleys and here in our little place. I miss the dormitories though. And the other guys. He was talking about the other three guys in their room, Neville, Seamus and Dean.

     "Oh, you won't miss them that much. Neville moved in next door." Hermione popped in the room from the kitchen with three bottles of butterbeer. 

     "He did?" Harry asked "I thought he and Lavender got married?"

     "Yes. He and Lavender is just next door." Ron put his empty butterbeer bottle on the coffee table. 

     "And the two of you?" Harry asked. 

     Ron's ears turned pink. 

     "What about us?" Hermione asked. "Nobody asked me anything yet." She gave Ron a torturing glance. 

     Harry almost knocked Ron down when he hit his head hard. "I thought you were gonna ask her!"

     "I'm pretending I'm not hearing this." Hermione stood up and brought the bottles of butterbeer into the kitchen.

     "I was planning to. You know that." Ron answered. "But I don't think it's right especially now that I haven't started work yet! How am I to raise a family?"

     "But she loves you despite that, for Pete's sake c'mon just ask her." Harry encouraged him. 

     They heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it!" Hermione shouted from the kitchen. 

     "I will. Will you be patient now?" Ron said.

     "Look who's here!" They heard Hermione shout from the foyer. Harry and Ron got up from the sofa to welcome whoever that was.

     "Ginny!" Ron hugged his sister tightly. "So glad you could come. We really need a hand in getting things in order!" 

     "Mum sent her." Percy appeared from door. "She won't be going back to Hogwarts till September first. And she has some good news." 

     "I'm Head Girl!" She exclaimed. 

     "Oh my gosh!" Hermione couldn't believe her ears. She dashed to hug Ginny the same time Ron did that they bumped into each other's forehead.

     "Sorry." Ron mumbled. 

     "This calls for a celebration." Harry butted in. "How about a some sundae in Diagon Alley?"

     "Can't" Percy said and headed for the fireplace. "Gotta head home. Penny might give birth anytime now. Just dropped Ginny here after her shopping from Diagon." He reached for the Floo powder on top of the fireplace. "Can I have some of these?" 

     But before any of them can answer, Percy got in the fireplace and shouted, "Hogsmeade!" And he vanished.

     "Hermione, can I stay at your place while I'm here?" Ginny asked when the two boys started moving Harry's stuff in his bedroom.

     "Sure. No problem." Hermione answered as the two of them hurried to the kitchen to prepare snacks for the boys. 

     "Hermione…" Ginny started. "Have Ron –"

     "No." Hermione cut her sentence. "He hasn't asked me anything." 

     Ginny just shrugged. "Ron loves you, you know." 

     "I love him." Hermione answered as she was putting a spell on the bread knife to make ham and cheese sandwiches. 

     "Good for Ron." Ginny looked outside the window. Still hoping against hope that Harry would notice her.

ù

     Hermione looked at Ginny intently. She knows that Ginny has a thing for Harry since she came to Hogwarts. She can't forget the way Ginny acted around Harry then. Now, though, Ginny is able to conceal her feelings for Harry.

     They heard laughing from Harry's room and a soft thud. The girls looked at each other knowingly. She sometimes cannot understand how Harry could be so thick of Ginny's feelings for him. And as for Ron… The two really are best friends.

     A few minutes later, Hermione and Ginny called the boys for a quick snack.

     "Let's eat out tonight. My treat." Harry said as before he gulped down his tumbler of pumpkin juice. 

     "Why?" Ron asked between huge bites of the sandwich. 

     "Chew with your mouth closed, Ron." Hermione said. She still can't believe how she could fall in love with such slob. 

     "Ginny's Head Girl." Harry said. "We should celebrate." 

     "Oh, no, there's no need for that, Harry." Ginny turned red.

     Hermione glanced at Ginny and smiled when their eyes met. 

     "Oh, but there is." Harry reached out for Ginny's hand and squeezed it. Hermione watched, as Ginny turned redder and couldn't help but notice a slight pinkish color in Harry's cheeks as he quickly withdrew his hand. He stammered. "I mean you're…"

     "Yes?" Hermione asked eagerly.

     "Ginny's like… a… a little sister." Harry nodded as if very satisfied with his alibi. "She's Ron's sister. And Ron's my best friend." He explained. Ron just nodded.

     Ginny's eyes fell on her lap, as if something interesting is happening to her fingernails. Hermione touched her shoulder in pity.

     "Better get back to work." Harry stood up and grabbed his wand. "Let's go, Ron."

     The two boys walked back to Harry's room. They heard Harry say, "Accio, trunk!" And another loud thud. 

     "Little sister…" Ginny's eyes started to shine with tears. Hermione moved beside her to hug her.

     "Shh… Ginny, everything will turn out fine." She said, though not very sure of herself. 

***I'm sorry, I'm not very good at this. This is my first fanfic. Your reviews are very much appreciated***


	3. Aboard Hogwarts Express

DISCLAIMER: Ms. JK Rowling owns the characters and most places in this story. Anything unfamiliar to you is mine. 

Chapter 3: Aboard Hogwarts Express

            "The dinner was awesome." Ron said as he dropped himself on the faux leather orange sofa in the apartment's living room. Hermione and Ginny prepared a sumptuous dinner for the four of them because Ginny would go back to Hogwarts at eleven o'clock the next day. 

            Hermione and Ginny followed the two boys into the room and placed four bottles of butterbeer on the coffee table. 

            "There's more?" Ron asked. He looked at Hermione and smiled at her. It's the first time the four of them actually got together alone. Though he's been dating her since their sixth year at Hogwarts, Ron always thought of Hermione as academic but never domestic. 

            Harry grabbed his bottle of butterbeer and sat on the mint green lounge chair near the window. Ron watched him as he gulp the drink, bottoms up.  When Hermione and Ginny went out to the balcony to watch the people walking in the alley, Ron took the liberty of asking Harry what's bothering him.

            "I don't know, Ron. I'm sort of confused these days." Harry shrugged. "I guess maybe because it's our first year away from Hogwarts."

            "Well, yes. I think of it sometimes." He answered. "But are you sure that's all that's bothering you?" 

            He looked at Harry, closely following his gaze from the sky to his sister outside. 

            Harry nodded slowly and stood up. "I better go to sleep. We need to get up early to take Ginny to King's Cross." And he disappeared behind his bedroom door.

            Ron looked at Hermione and Ginny. As for him, he knew exactly what was bothering his best friend.

            They were outside the Leakey Cauldron, in the Muggle London side waiting for a cab to take them to King's Cross. Though Harry, Ron and Hermione can now use magic freely, Ginny is still covered by the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery that is why they chose to go to King Cross the normal way. 

            "Okay, Ginny, you go first." Ron said as they approached the barrier to Platform 9 ¾ . Each of them got in so that nobody would notice. Harry was the last to go into the barrier. Ginny was already putting her stuff in the train when he crossed.

            "Ginny!" A boy's voice came from behind Harry and that too familiar flash followed. Without even looking at who owns that voice, Harry already knew that it was Colin Creevey.

            "Oh, hello Colin!" Ginny waved and smiled at the tall boy with wavy blond hair. 

            "Harry! Ron! Hermione! So good to see you again!" And without warning, another flash came from Colin's camera.

            "Nothing much has changed, huh, Colin?" Ron said, throwing a knowing look at Harry. 

            Colin just shrugged. The red train honked meaning it would be leaving soon. "Gotta get it. See you, Ron, Hermione, and Harry." Another flash and Colin went up the train.

            "Go get in Ginny." Hermione said. "Take care of yourself and owl us as soon as you get there, okay?"

            "Say hello to Professor McGonagall for me." Ron added.

            Ginny hugged Hermione first and then Ron. Harry was making a move to hug her when Colin's head popped out of the train. "Jump in, Ginny!"

            Ginny just smiled at him and waved. Harry did the same and muttered "Take care." And Ginny went in.

            The train slowly moved and they saw Ginny through the window, with Colin. Both waved furiously at them, not stopping until the train disappeared northwards.

            "Let's go." Ron said and wrapped his arms around Hermione's shoulders. 

            Harry couldn't make himself move. He gaze still in the horizon. A cold hand seem to squeeze his heart really hard. Specially after seeing Ginny with Colin inside the train. 

            "Are you coming Harry?" Hermione asked.

            "Y-yeah." And Harry finally tore his gaze from the distant smoke of the steam engine. 

            "Excited about being Head Girl?" Colin asked her as the train moved towards the north. 

            "Very." Though she's ecstatic about being Head Girl and all, there was an empty feeling in her stomach that she can't distinguish.

            "You're worried." Colin opened a box of Berty Bott's Every Flavor Beans. 

            Ginny smiled. "I guess so. Ron isn't at Hogwarts anymore. I mean, I'm so used to having my brothers around all the time." She watched as they passed by a huge sycamore tree. "And this new responsibility I have. I feel so lost."

            "And of course you'll miss Harry." Colin added nonchalantly. 

            "I'm sorry?" She thought she heard him wrong. "Did you just say Harry?"

            "Harry. Your brother's best friend, the Harry Potter." Colin smiled. 

            "Why would you think I'd miss Harry?" She avoided Colin's eyes but she knew that she was blushing furiously, which pretty much gave her away. 

            "Because you like him." A flash came from Colin's camera. "Did I tell you that you look so pretty with your cheeks that rosy?"

            Ginny looked at Colin. She was often teased every time she turns red but this was the first time she was called "rosy".

            "No, you haven't" She smiled. Colin smiled back. That was the first time she noticed that with those blond hair and light blue eyes, Colin was rather cute. 

That's another installment to my story. Hope you liked it. Please r/r. thanks!!!


	4. The Girl Next Door

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and the gang are from  JK Rowling's beautiful mind. Angela and her wizarding world is mine. 

Enjoy!!! Please R/R.

Chapter 4: The Girl Next Door

            "I don't know why I keep up with you!!!" Harry heard Hermione shout. Then he heard a loud thud and a door slamming. He quickly got up from reading the month's issue of _Quidditch Today_ and ran towards the living room where he saw Ron slumped on the sky blue lounge chair beside the green one. 

            "Okay, what is it this time?" Harry sighed as he dropped down the mint green lounge chair. 

            Ron sighed and took a small velvety black box from his pocket. "I was supposed to propose tonight, Harry!" 

            Harry eyed the box then threw Ron a look that said "And?"

            "Okay… it's like this… I asked her to dinner at that posh restaurant down Diagon Alley, beside Gringott's." Ron fumbled with the black velvet box. "She turned me down!"

            "She turned down your proposal?" Harry asked blankly.

            "She turned down my dinner!" Ron yelled. "For the past month, I've tried and tried to look for a decent job so that I'll be able to finally have the face to ask her hand. And when I finally got it…"

            "She turned down your dinner." Harry sighed. Sometimes he can't believe at how Ron could be so thick.

            "Ron, where does Hermione work?" He asked.

            "The Ministry." Ron answered. Forehead still creased.  

            "Have you been reading the Daily Prophet?" Harry asked again.

            Ron looked at him stupidly. "No. But what does that have to do with Hermione and me?"

            Harry bent down and picked the latest issue of the Daily Prophet from the magazine rack. "What is Hermione's department?"

            "Harry… you know she's in Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office." Said Ron impatiently. "Is this an interview or what?"

            "Then you better read this." He threw the newspaper on Ron's lap.

            Ron just glanced on the paper but as soon as the headline caught his sight he stood up and cursed.

            "Bloody hell. They've got 12 raids last night." Ron exclaimed. "No wonder she's so exhausted. She even fell asleep during our ride home. To think that I doubted her…"

            "Don't tell me you had another fight over Dean Thomas." Harry asked.

            "We did." Ron shook his head. Dean Thomas was also in their house and year in Gryffindor. After leaving Hogwarts, both he and Hermione got jobs in the same department in the Ministry.

            "Sometimes I don't believe what's going on in that twisted brain of yours." He shook his head. He looked out of the window and saw Hedwig coming from afar. He opened the window for her and fetched the letter tied on her leg. "It's for you, Ron." He said, reading the addressee. And from the neat penmanship, he could tell it's from Ginny.

            "Good. She replied to my letter." Ron took the envelope from Harry and read it hurriedly. "She'll be spending the Christmas holidays here." 

            "Why won't she spend it in the Burrow?" Harry asked curiously.

            "Mom and Dad will visit Bill in Egypt. His wife's due this Christmas. Mom wants to be there and give them a hand." Ron said. His brother Bill, now happily married, still lives in Egypt with his wife and daughter, and another one on the way. 

            Harry just nodded. Ron folded the letter again and headed for the door. "I'll go over at Hermione's and apologize. See you in bit." And he disapparated.

            Harry sighed. His head is full of thoughts he wanted to clear out. Without much thinking he got up and walked out of their apartment. He needed some time to think.

            But as soon as he step out into the hallway of their floor, he saw something that intrigued him. 

            The door beside their apartment is slightly opened. In the corner of his eyes he saw a blur of jet-black hair. He looked again. Could it be?

            He slowly walked towards the door and stared at the back of the girl with the long shiny hair. "Cho?" He asked hesitantly. 

            As if in slow motion, the girl flipped her long hair to look at the person behind her. "Excuse me?" 

            Harry was taken aback. It wasn't Cho. Cho was Chinese blood, with small smiling eyes and white, almost yellow, skin.   But this girl has glowing tanned skin and round eyes framed by silver glasses.

            "I-I'm sorry… I thought you were someone I know." He said. 

            "That's okay." She smiled. "You're one of the people next door?"

            He nodded. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter." 

            "Harry Potter?" She smiled more, exposing her white perfect teeth. "I was told I would be meeting you soon but I didn't think it would be this soon. Come in!"

            Harry went in the apartment. Most of the girl's things are still boxes but some of her furniture is already out. Harry sat down her huge couch full of pillows of different shapes and sizes. 

            "I'm Angela. Angela Mercado." She said as she placed a mug of steaming brew in front of Harry. "Ginger ale." She said.  

            "Thank you." He sipped some of the ale and liked the sweet flavor. "You said you'd be meeting me soon?"

            "Yeah." Angela sat down on a gingham lounge chair. "I'll be working for the Ministry of Magic here in Britain. We're in the same Department."

            "Really?" He asked curiously. A week ago he accepted an offer from the Department of International Wizardry in the Ministry. He's about to start the coming Monday. "You're not from around here, aren't you?"

            Angela shook her head. "Nope. I'm from Southeast Asia. I was from a wizarding school there. You're from Hogwarts, right?"

            "Yeah." Harry sat straight up. Rarely does he meet witches and wizards from other parts of Europe, let alone from other parts of the world! "How is it there?"

            "Well, a lot different. We start wizard school when we're 12 and leave after only four years of wizard education. Then I went off to a Muggle university." She explained. 

            "Four years only?" Harry couldn't believe his ears. 

            "Yup." She took his empty mug and brought it to the kitchen. "But it's darn hard. I wasn't able to go home for four years because I studied in a foreign country."

            Harry remembered Cho Chang who has Asian blood. "Hey, I know a Chinese girl…"

            "China has a bigger wizarding school hidden in the Himalayas." She cut Harry. "Ours is actually a huge temple to Muggle eyes with tall walls and stuff."

            "What exactly is your work in the Department?" Harry asked.

            "Our Ministry wanted to strengthen the bonds with European Ministries. They wanted to build United Ministry that would cover all the Ministries of Magic in the whole world." She said. "I'm the ambassador here."

            "Oh… I see. Maybe that's what Dumbledore wanted to talk about when he said he wanted me in the Ministry tomorrow." He pondered.

            "Are you talking about Albus Dumbledore?" Her huge eyes went bigger. "Like the greatest wizard of all time?"

            Harry smiled. He knew Dumbledore was a great wizard but he didn't know that he was famous even in other continents. "You know Dumbledore?"

            "Who doesn't?" Angela gushed excitedly. "Are we going to under him? Because we are…"

            "Yeah. I think we are." 

            Harry and Angela talked and talked until past midnight. But when Harry went back home, he discovered that Ron isn't home.

            He went to the balcony to peek at Hermione's window across the alley. He saw the gentle light from her fireplace and he knew he need not worry where Ron is.

This chapter's quite boring. But I do hope it gets better. Please R/R. Thanks!


	5. Christmas Holidays

DISCLAIMER: Most characters and places are products of Ms. Rowling's brilliant mind. 

Chapter 5: Christmas Holidays

     Harry looked at the calendar across his room. Tomorrow morning, Ginny will arrive from Hogwarts for her Christmas holidays and she has no choice but to spend it here because the Weasleys are to visit Bill in Egypt.

     Ron and Hermione left for King's Cross to fetch Ginny from the platform. He chose to stay behind because he had to get some work done and also to spare him of another uncomfortable ride with Ginny. 

     Since Harry's sixth year in Hogwarts, he started having different kinds of feelings for Ginny. He remembered Dumbledore telling him in his third year that there is a special bond formed when a wizard saves another wizard from death. He thought it was this special bond that keeps him attached to Ginny since he saved him twice. Once in during his second year and the other when he faced Voldemort during his seventh year at Hogwarts. But now he knew, this was more than that bond.

     He went out of his room and a beautiful Christmas tree greeted him in the living room. Hermione must have put it there last night since he crawled into bed early, leaving the two alone in the living room.

     Work is starting to stress him out and he's just glad that Dumbledore gave the ministry a week's holiday to celebrate Christmas that is why the three of them have most of the time to themselves.

      He was heading for the kitchen to fix himself a quick breakfast when he heard a knock on the door. Thinking it was Ron and the two girls, he just shouted, "Come in" from the kitchen.

     "Harry?" He heard a now familiar female voice from the foyer. It was Angela.

     "Angela!" he was surprised that he dropped the pan he was holding.

     "Hey." She entered the kitchen. "I brought you and Ron something. He told me his only sister is coming I cooked a my specialty dish."

     "Yeah. Ginny's coming. She'll be here for Christmas." Harry explained as he received the dish from Angela. "Thanks."

     Angela smiled.

     "Hey, Angela. I was about to cook some pancakes for bre—" He glanced at the clock and saw that it was already half past eleven in the morning. "Snacks. Would you like some?"

     Angela shook her head. "Nah. I would love to but I have something else to attend to. Actually, I think I better go. Still got lot of stuff to do. Lots of mail to send."

     Harry nodded and accompanied her to the door. They were laughing over a joke at the office when Ron and the girls burst into the room.

     There was silence as Ginny's smile faded and her gaze transferred from Harry to Angela. Hermione and Ron looked at each other worriedly and Harry looked at Ginny quite guiltily. Only Angela seems to be oblivious of the reactions of the people around her.

     "Hey. You must be Ginny, Ron's sister!" Angela broke the silence. "Harry's been talking about you all the time! I'm Angela Mercado. Harry and I work at the same department. I live next door. "

     Harry felt blood rushing to his face. And without even looking, he knew Ginny would turn red anytime soon.

     Silence.

     "I better go." Angela said cheerfully. "Nice to meet you at last, Ginny." She turned to the other three "See you around." And she stepped out of the room.

     "Why did Angela drop by?" Ron asked as they walked in the kitchen. He placed Ginny's trunk in the living room. 

     "She brought something. A dish from her country, I think." Harry told him. "She said you told her Ginny was coming so she cooked up something for us."

     Hermione walked in the kitchen and tasted the dish. "Very spicy."

     "Ginny you'll stay at my room. I'll just sleep here." Ron said as he sat down beside Harry on the couch. 

     "Ron, I've decided to stay at Hermione's while I'm here. She has an extra bedroom and…" She trailed off. Ron noticed a slight change of color in her cheeks.

     He gave one of his crumpled faces. "Okay." He said. He eyed Harry carefully, who was looking outside the window. "Hey, Harry."

     "Yeah?" The elbow Ron gave him surprised Harry.

     "You're a space cadet, you know that?" He joked. "Harry's in a kind of trance these days. Ever since he got to meet Angela."

     It was Harry's turn to give Ron the elbow. Hermione shot him a warning look and glanced at Ginny. Ginny, however, looked perfectly fine.

     "She's not from around here, right?" She asked.

     "From Asia." Hermione informed her as she came in the living room with a huge mug of ginger ale Angela gave them. "She works in the Department of International Wizardry with Harry."

     "Hmmm…" Ginny hummed.

     Ron noticed the disappointment in Ginny's eyes but wasn't able to comment about it when he saw a gray owl flying towards them. "We have an owl."

     Ginny stood up. "That's Colin's owl." She went to the window and fetched the letter. The gray owl flew away as soon as she opened the letter.

     Harry scowled as Ginny's face broke into a smile as she read Colin's letter.

     Hermione smiled at Ron and turned to Ginny. "Ginny, anything going on between you and Colin?" She glanced at Harry and saw his green face.

     Ginny walked towards the couch and dropped beside Harry. "No. We're just friends."

     "Okay, like we believe you." Hermione said sarcastically. "What did it say?"

     "He was checking if I'm here in Ron's place already. He stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas and doesn't have anything to do." Ginny informed them.

     "You should have invited him here with you." She said. Harry looked at her, clearly surprised. But he didn't say a thing.

     Ginny shrugged and put the letter on the coffee table. "I'll just owl him later." She smiled, her eyes twinkling now. "Let's see how that dish of Angela's satisfy my taste buds." And she lead the group to the kitchen.

     "What are your plans for the next week?" Hermione asked Ginny as they entered her apartment. 

     "I don't know, actually. Maybe hang out at Diagon Alley or something." Ginny shrugged. "How are things going on between you and Ron?"

     "If you're going to ask if he asked me anything, the answer is no." Hermione dropped down beside her.  

     Ginny shook her head, smiling. Hermione looked at her seriously, "Ginny, how are you and Colin?" 

     "I'm sorry?" she was taken aback by Hermione's question. "Colin and me?"

     Hermione nodded. "You don't have to deny it, Ginny." She smiled.

     "There's nothing going on between me and Colin, Hermione." She said. "Honestly."

     Hermione eyed her carefully, as if examining her intently. "Okay." She said finally and stood up. "That'll be your room." And she pointed to one of the doors. "Let's get settled in. Still got work tomorrow." 

     After helping getting Ginny settled in the room, Hermione retired to her room with a scheme in mind.

     The sun was shining brightly into Ginny's room when she opened her eyes late morning of the next day. She slowly got out of the bed and headed towards Hermione's kitchen. 

     "Hermione?" She called but nobody answered. She was about to open the pantry when she saw a note on top of the dining table.

          Ginny, 

               I have to go to the Ministry for a while. Dean called and told me we have to fix some loose ends before we can get our holiday. I'll be back after lunch though. Just feel at home, okay? 

     Hermione

     P.S. There's pot pie in the oven just in case you want some. See you later.

     Instead of getting the pot pie from the oven, she took some bread from the pastry and made herself huge sandwich. After which, she took her cloak from the couch where she had left it the night before and decided to take a walk along Diagon Alley.

     There were only a few people around since its winter. Snow is slowly falling from the skies. She loved the feel of the enchanted snow at Hogwarts but she felt some sort of contentment with the cold snow gently falling on her shoulders. She passed by the more familiar shops to her at Diagon Alley but her attention was caught by this newly opened café beside Ollivander's, Concoctions. 

     She pushed the heavy wood doors of the café and sat down on the cozy two-seater coffee table by the window where she can see Diagon Alley.

     A waitress stopped by her table. She ordered the house special since she doesn't know much of the concoctions on the menu and a cinnamon roll. She looked out of the window again when the waitress left. She was so taken away by how Diagon Alley looks like during winter. For her past six years in Hogwarts, she spent her Christmases there but before that, she would always be at the Burrow. With the windows covered with snow and fog, it looked like she stepped into a huge Christmas card.

     A few minutes of pondering about school and what she would like to do after Hogwarts, her coffee arrived and pastry arrived. Still full of her breakfast earlier, she almost wasn't able to touch her roll. 

     "May I share this table?" A male voice said behind her. 

     She looked at the owner of the voice. A tall boy, not older than eighteen, blond hair and blue eyes. He smiled. "I know there are other seats taken but it would really be a drag if I would sit alone."

     She smiled. "Sure, no problem."

     The boy sat down and a waitress took his order. When the waitress left, he turned to Ginny and asked her name. 

     "Ginny Weasley." She answered. "And you?"

     "George Peterson." He said. His gaze fell on the Gryffindor logo on her cloak. "You're from Hogwarts?"

     "Yes. Were you from Hogwarts? Because if you are, I don't recognize you." She said.

     "No. No." He shook his head. "I'm American."

     Ginny suddenly notice his lack accent. "You're an American wizard?"

     "Yeah. I work at the Ministry under the Department of International Wizardry. I'm the US ambassador."

     "Really?" She can't believe it. "My friend Harry works there, too."

     "Oh Harry Potter. Yes of course, I know him." He said as his coffee arrived. 

     "He's my brother's best friend." Ginny said. 

     George nodded and sipped his coffee and followed her gaze outside. Suddenly she saw a familiar walking down the alley. It was Harry. She was about to catch his attention when she saw who was walking beside him. It was Angela.

     "Hey, look, it's Harry and Angela!" George exclaimed. 

     To Ginny's utter disappointment, George started waving to get their attention. He succeeded and the two entered the café.

     "Hello, George." Angela smiled and turned to her. "Hi Ginny, I don't know you two knew each other."

     The two eased into the coffee table beside theirs, Harry seem to eye her closely as though she said she join the Dark Side.

     "No, not really. We just met each other… just now." She said turning scarlet under Harry's scrutinizing eyes.

     "Hey, you want some coffee, my treat." George offered.

     Angela said "Sure," just as Harry answered "No thanks."

     "I think I better go." Ginny fished for some sickles in her purse and hurriedly stood up. "Nice to meet you, George. See you around, Angela, Harry." And she went out of the store.

     She decided to go to her twin brothers' joke shop when she heard Harry call her name. She turned around and saw him jogging after her.

     "Why did you leave your friends at the café?" She asked as he caught us with her.

     "I'm not in the mood for coffee." He answered. "Angela wanted to chat with George about work and I don't want to talk about work in the next week. It's holiday. I shouldn't worry much, don't you think?" He smiled at her. Ginny once again cannot tear her eyes from his wonderful smile and laughing green eyes. 

     Their eyes met and there was a very comfortable silence as their eyes communicated. It was Harry who broke the silence. "Heading for George and Fred's?"

     She nodded and continued walking, with Harry beside her.

     "I miss those two a lot. Hogwarts and the Burrow aren't as happy as before they left." She knew she was smiling from ear to ear, being utterly thrilled of Harry walking beside her. 

     "Yeah. Even the House Team isn't the same without them." Harry agreed. George and Fred Weasley are two years older than Harry and Ron. In their five years together in Hogwarts, Harry learned to love them as his older brothers.

     The shop was crowded when they entered because of the Christmas shopping rush. Ginny could see the twin's red hair behind the counter.

     "George! Fred!" She called.

     Fred looked up from what he was doing and nudged George. "It's Ginny and Harry!" He turned to them. "What brings you two here?" He asked.

     "I went out for a walk and I bumped into Harry in the new café, Concoctions." She said as casually as she can. She and Harry went into the small room above the shop and George and Fred came after them a few moments later.

     "The shop's packed!" Ginny said happily. "Don't you guys want to get a real job in the Ministry or wherever?"

     "Nah." The twins said at the same time. 

     "Who needs a job when you have a shop like this one?" Fred exclaimed. "Don't you think, Harry?" 

     Harry just chuckled.

     "Where will you guys be celebrating Christmas?" Ginny asked.

     Before any of the twins was able to answer, Harry suddenly butted in. "How about spending it with us?"

     The twins looked at each other. "That's a good idea, don't you think, Fred?" George said.

     "I think so George." Fred agreed.

     The four arranged their Christmas celebration and Harry and Ginny said goodbye so that the twins could get back to work. 

     They walked silently toward Harry's apartment when a blizzard suddenly came. Ginny felt Harry's hand grabbed hers and they sprinted towards Harry's apartment building.

     Snow hit their faces and despite the possibility of catching a cold, they laughed their way up the building to Harry and Ron's floor. 

     Wet and laughing, Harry and Ginny was surprised to see Ron and Hermione looking rather worried in front of the fireplace when they came in the house with mugs of steaming tea.

     "We were so worried!" Hermione jumped up. 

     Ginny and Harry looked at the two guiltily.

     "We were in the joke shop." Harry help Ginny out of her cloak and then took his off as well. 

     Hermione gave Ginny a curious look because of Harry's actions. She just shrugged.

     "Don't tell me you invited George and Fred for Christmas dinner." Ron said.

     "We did." Harry said flatly.

     "It might as well be New Year's day with all the explosives they'll bring." Ron got up and refilled his mug.

     Ginny smiled at Hermione as she and Harry received hot tea from her. She sipped some and felt the warmth inside her body despite her still damp clothes.

     She looked at Harry and smiled. He smiled back. Looks like it's going to be one heck of a Christmas party.


	6. Christmas Dinner

DISCLAIMER: JK Rowling owns most materials, the characters and places. Any character and place that's not familiar to you is mine. 

Chapter 6: Christmas Dinner

            After conjuring much of the food atop her kitchen counter, Hermione went over to the fireplace and threw some powder. "We're ready, Ron!" She shouted.

            Almost instantly, Ron apparated behind her and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Merry Christmas, beautiful." And gave her a single red rose.

            She smiled. Rarely does Ron act this romantic. Sometimes he's much of a pain in the neck but most of the times he's almost unbearable.  "This is a surprise." She said.

            He kissed her softly on the lips just as they heard a soft "Ahem" behind Hermione.

            It was Ginny. "Do you want me to go ahead?" She asked.

            Color started to creep in Ron's face and Hermione avoided eye contact with her. "No, let's go together."

            Conjuring a huge basket to put all the food Hermione made, Ron started putting it in as Ginny and Hermione made last minute re-touches.          

            "Ginny, Harry invited Angela to the dinner." She informed her.  "Thought you ought to know."

            Ginny looked at her nervously. "Do you think I should go?"

            "Why shouldn't you?" Hermione hissed unbelievingly. "Harry has known you for like eight years. How would her three months compare to that?" 

            "That's it." Ginny said helplessly. "We've known each other for a long time but he hasn't loved me more than a younger sister." 

            She sighed. "Things will change soon. I promise you." Hermione wrapped her arms around Ginny. She smiled back.

            "Ready, girls?" Ron held the huge basket and headed for the door. "My favorite girls first."

            Fred and George are already in the living room when the three arrived. The twins and Harry are seated around the fireplace for warmth. 

            "Hey guys!" Hermione greeted them and gave each a peck on the check. "Happy Christmas." 

            Ginny hugged the twins. "Happy Christmas, you two!" She said. When she turned to Harry, she wasn't sure as to hug him or follow Hermione's suit. But Harry went ahead and kissed her on the cheek. "H-happy Christmas." She stuttered. Still quite shocked with Harry's actions.

            Hermione and Ginny left the boys in the living area to talk and headed to the kitchen to prepare the table. Moments later, they heard a soft knock on the door. "I'll get it." Hermione said.

            "Hi Angela! Happy Christmas!" She greeted as Angela came into view. "Everybody's here."

            Hermione lead Angela to the living area. "Ron's older twin brothers are here. I believe you haven't met them." She turned to the guys. "Hey you, Angela's here."

            "Hi. Happy Christmas." She greeted.

            Harry went over and gave her a hug. Ron followed. 

            "Happy Christmas, too." Harry greeted back.

            Ron motioned to the twins. "Angela, these are my twin brothers George and Fred." He introduced. "This is Angela. She works in the Ministry. Representing Southeast Asia."

            "Hello." Fred greeted. 

            "Nice to meet you." George followed.

            "You should go visit our joke shop in Diagon." Said Fred. 

            "You own the joke shop? I've been there once. I sent some of your products to my younger brothers back home. They loved it!" She said. 

            Hermione walked back into the kitchen to help Ginny with Angela behind her. 

            "Oh, Hermione, here's a dish a brought." She handed her a pot, which seem to just appear from thin air. "We always have that during Christmas way back home."

            "Oh my gosh there's so much food they'll need a crane to take me to Hogwarts." Ginny chuckled as Hermione put Angela's dish in a serving plate. 

            With one wave of her wand, Hermione lit up all the candles on the table and motion Ginny to call the men in the living room.

            The four stomped in the kitchen, admiring Hermione's table setting and quite curious of the dish Angela brought. 

            All of them took their seats. Harry and Ron on either end of the table. The twins are beside each other on one side and Angela sat between Ginny and Hermione on the other side. 

            "What do you call this dish?" Fred asked.

            "I don't know, really. It's been in our family for generations." She answered. "It changed slightly through time."

            "Are you from a wizarding family, too?" George asked.

            "You can't say that all of us are wizards. Some of us marry Muggles, and my sister hasn't showed any sign of magic yet." She took a slice of chicken roll. 

            "She will have eventually." Hermione assured her. 

            "I hope so." Angela shrugged. 

            Ginny waited until Harry took some of Angela's dish before she helped herself of a serving then turned to Angela. "Harry told me you attended a Muggle university."

            Angela was about to put a spoonful of vegetables in her mouth but stopped midway when she heard Ginny's question. The twinkle in her eyes suddenly left and she just nodded. Hermione noticed she suddenly stiffened in her seat. 

            "Yes. I have a bachelor's degree in biology." She answered.

            "But you're still young…" Ginny was curious. "Even Muggles here don't get to universities till they've left secondary school."

            "I'm not that young. I'm nineteen years old. I got my degree when I was eighteen. Just last year."  She smiled sadly. "This chicken roll really taste good."

            Hermione, sensing that the topic made Angela quite uncomfortable shifted it to the Ministry. "We raided the Malfoy manor last week." 

            "Anything you confiscated?" George and Fred, just like their father, are fascinated with everything Muggle.  

            "Nothing concrete, only suspicious looking figurines. Old Lucius Malfoy was so angry he tried to hex Dean." She shook her head. "Thank goodness. Seamus was with us he was able to block it." 

            Ron shifted quite uncomfortably in his seat when he heard the two names. He knew both guys had something for Hermione way back at Hogwarts. He and Seamus even got into fight during their seventh year. But although they left that childish rubbish in Hogwarts, Ron is still quite uncomfortable with the mention of their names.

            "Any word about their precious son, Draco?" Harry asked.

            "Draco Malfoy?" Angela asked. 

            "You know Draco?" Hermione was shocked. "How?"

            "Just before I started my last year in the University, I visited a witch friend from my wizarding school here in London. Like me, she pursued a Muggle lifestyle here in London, with her Muggle mother." She explained. "But Myra, my friend, and I was so fascinated about the wizarding community here that we explored Diagon Alley. She knew how to get there through the Leaky Cauldron. Though she led a Muggle lifestyle, she never really turned her back to wizardry. Still uses it sometimes. That's where we met Draco." 

             "We were eating sundaes at Florean's. Draco asked if he could sit with us because there wasn't any table unoccupied. I remember he was even wearing his Hogwarts cloak with that Slytherin logo." Angela's face creased as she spoke.  

            "And?" Hermione pushed. "That's all?"

            Angela's eyes turned misty and she blinked for a few times and smiled hesitantly. "Y-yeah."

            Hermione's eyes narrowed. As if reading Angela's mind. "Are you sure?"

            Angela smiled widely now. "Yeah."

            "So where's Myra now?" Ginny asked as she helped herself with some more of Angela's dish. 

            Angela gulped. "Myra?" She put her fork down and clutched her napkin hard. "She's uhmm…  she's well… dead." 

            "What?" Harry's forehead creased. "How? Is she just as young as you?"

            "Well… yeah. We're in the same year in Salamanca." That was the first time she mentioned the name of her school. "She died before I went home for the semester."

            "Was she sick?" Ron asked. 

            Angela shook her head and turned back to her plate, clearly hoping that the group would stop asking her about Myra. Hermione gave her another one of her scrutinizing stares and turned to Ginny. 

            "Hey Ginny, when will the next term start?" 

            Ginny put her water goblet down and answered. "Monday after the New Year. I'm boarding Hogwarts Express Sunday."

            "Oh no, I won't be able to take you to King's Cross. I have work." Ron said. 

            "I'll take her." Harry offered. "I won't be needed in the Ministry till Wednesday. Right, Angela?"

            She nodded. "Most of the other ambassadors went home for the holidays. They won't be back till Tuesday."

            "Why didn't you go home?" Fred was curious.

            "It's a little bit of a hassle." She answered simply but Hermione sensed that there was something else that's keeping her from going home but dared not to ask. 

            "Okay, so Harry will take Ginny to King's Cross. That's arranged already." George finished his meat roll and asked Hermione if he could have some of that pudding on top of the kitchen counter. 

            Hermione took and wand out and waved it so that all the dishes on the dinner table stacked up and glided slowly to the kitchen. When they heard it settled itselves on the sink, she waved her wand again and the pudding flew towards the middle of the table. Little saucers followed it, each placing itself before each of them. "You help yourselves now, George, Fred." She smiled.

            Angela smiled when Ginny asked if she wanted a piece but declined. "I don't think I have any more room for that." 

            The lot talked about the Ministry and how much things have changed since their last encounter with Voldemort and if he can still return. 

            "I heard a lot about Voldemort even at home." Angela said. 

            "The news about Voldemort and the terrible things he did here reached Asia?" Fred couldn't believe it. 

            "Yes. Of course. Well," she shrugged "at least in our family, they do. My grandfather was the former Minister of Magic. Though not all the family are witches and wizards, we are still pretty much active in the wizarding world there."

            "Are people like us accepted in your country?" Hermione wanted to know. 

            "Oh no." Angela's eyes widened. "People like us are still persecuted and feared there. Our family has kept it a secret that most of us are like us. That is why I had to study in a Muggle university after wizarding school. The people might ask where I am."

            "And now, where are you now, I mean as far as the people there knows." Ginny was curious.

            "Let's just say that our family is blessed both in the Muggle and wizarding worlds. They think that I'm here in London, pursuing my Masters." Angela explained. "But I'm actually here for the Ministry of International Wizardry."

            The six nodded after she finished explaining. Then Ginny asked if anyone wanted coffee or tea. All agreed. The men walked back into the living room while the Hermione and Angela fixed the table and Ginny made some tea. 

            They started giving each other gifts when the girls went into the living room with the tea. 

            Ginny stood nervously beside the Christmas tree as Harry started to give out his gifts. She bowed down beside him and started sorting out her gifts to everybody. After much laughter and some tinsel flying here and there, the group settled down before the fire to open their gifts. 

            Harry gave her a small box, just a little bit bigger than a matchbox. She saved it for later. Hermione gave her a beautiful new red cloak with a butterfly on the upper right. Ron gave her a beautiful red bonnet to go with the cloak. Fred and George gave her huge hat with a vulture on top and Angela gave her a nice pink and blue synthetic quill. She set all presents in a neat pile beside her and looked at Harry's gift. She played with the ribbon, having second thoughts on opening it there.

            "Why haven't you opened my gift?" Harry asked, crawling beside her in front of the fire, giving him a rich yellow glow. 

            "I was saving it for last." She said and tugged the yellow ribbon. She opened the box and a silver heart locket with a lion engrave on it appeared.  "Wow, Harry. This is too much…"

            "You don't like it?" Harry asked, turning to her from the fireplace. 

            "No…no…" She picked the pendant, letting the red box fall on the carpet. "I just think that this is too much…" 

            Harry smiled. "Can I put it on you?" He asked.

            She gave him the necklace and turned slightly to let him put the necklace on her. Once she felt the clasp of the necklace, she quickly turned back to Harry, lightly touching the pendant. "Thank you."

            Harry just nodded and they both watched the wood in the fireplace slowly turn into ashes.

            Ginny and Hermione went home at around two a.m. the next day. They said hushed good nights and crawled into their beds. Ginny woke up with a start when she heard banging from the kitchen. 

            "Hermione?" She quickly grabbed her robe and dashed to the kitchen when she saw Hermione slumped on the kitchen table. "Hermione, are you alright?"

            Hermione lifted her face up and looked at Ginny. "It's the day after Christmas. The Ministry called me and they said they need me there." 

            "But… but I thought we were going to Hogsmeade today." Ginny dropped on the seat beside her. 

            "Yeah. Ron's pissed off, too." Hermione fixed her bushy brown hair. "We were supposed to be going out tonight."

            Ginny sighed. Looks like she'll have to spend the day walking around Diagon Alley again. Which she's starting to resent now. If not only for the wonderful night she had the night before, she would have wished she just spent her Christmas at Hogwarts.

            Hermione stood up slowly and headed for the fireplace. "Ginny, I have to go or Dean won't forgive me. Even he's pissed off with the sudden change of schedule." 

            She just nodded and Hermione stepped into the crate with some Floo powder and with a sudden gush of green flame, she disappeared.

            Ginny didn't move for a whole five minutes as she stared outside the window, thinking about what she could do to spend the day. She sighed and touched the locket Harry gave her. She thought of what happened last night. When Harry put the necklace around her neck. When they watched as the fire slowly ate the wood in the fireplace…

            Her daydreaming was disrupted by soft knocks on the door. "Who is it?"    

            "It's Harry." 

            She quickly walked to the door and opened it slightly. "Hi, Harry."

            "Aren't you going to invite me in?" He asked. He looked so irresistingly handsome in his emerald green cloak that made his eyes look greener than ever.

            "I'm not dressed for this…" She said. "But what the heck, you've seen me like this tons of times in the common room. So just come in." She opened the door wide enough for Harry to enter. 

            "I was wondering if you would like to come out and take a walk with me in Diagon Alley." Harry said as he sat down. 

            "Okay…" She said. "But I promised Percy and Penny that I'll drop by their house today. But Hermione was called at the Ministry. Urgent." 

            "We can go to Hogsmeade." He offered. 

            "Don't you have anything else to do?" She asked. In as much as she wanted to be with Harry, she also didn't want to get in his way.

            But before Harry could answer, a large gray owl tapped on the window. Ginny hurriedly went to open the door and get the package it was carrying. It flew away as soon as she started opening the package. 

            "What's that?" Harry asked.

            Ginny looked at him first before continuing on opening the parcel. "It's from Colin. Maybe a late Christmas present." She smiled. 

            Harry just watched as she produced a blue box. Her eyes lit up as she opened it. "Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed. 

            Harry peeked at the gift Colin sent her. It was a blue teddy bear, a little bigger than her palm but small enough to put in her robe's pocket. It has a bracelet wrapped around its neck. A silver charm bracelet with four-leafed clovers alternating with ballet shoes and teddy bears. 

             She took the bracelet off the teddy bear and put it on. "It's beautiful." 

            They stood there for a few moments. Harry eyeing the bracelet distastefully while Ginny looking at it admiringly.

            "So… are we still on for Hogsmeade?" Harry asked. 

            Ginny smiled. "Sure. I'll just change. Be back in a sec."

            Wearing the cloak and bonnet Hermione and Ron gave her, she came went out of her room in less than ten minutes. Harry noticed the silver necklace he gave her twinkling around her neck. "So how are we to get to Percy's?"

            "Floo powder?" He asked. 

            Ginny grimaced. She's not really fond of traveling by Floo powder. 

            "Or would you like to try my new broomstick?" Harry suggested. 

            Her face broke into a smile but quickly tried hold it so that Harry won't notice it that much. "A-are you sure?"

            "Sure I'm sure." She and Harry walked across the street towards Harry's apartment. She waited in the foyer while Harry got his new Lightning from his room. "It's not as fast as the Firebolt but its more comfortable and can hold more than one person."

            Ginny followed him as he walked out of the apartment and climbed up the stairs to the rooftop where most of the residents of the building use to take off. 

            Harry mounted the broom and motion Ginny to sidesaddle in front of him. Ginny blushed furiously but did as she was told. A few moments later, they were flying through the clouds towards Hogsmeade.

            After an hour of flying, they slowed down as they caught sight of the roofs with chimneys. Hogsmeade looks like a Christmas village from their bird's eye view. Harry slowly directed the broom downwards when they saw Percy's burgundy roof. A few moments later they landed exactly on his front door.

            Ginny climbed up the porch and knocked on the door. Harry followed close behind, placing the broomstick against the front columns of the house.

            Penelope Clearwater-Weasley opened the door. "Hello, Ginny! We've been waiting for you. And Harry! So good you could drop by!" She said. 

            Penny had been Percy's girlfriend since his sixth year in Hogwarts. 

            "Where's Percy?" Ginny asked as she headed sat down on the couch near the fire to warm up. Harry sat down beside her. 

            "In the backyard. Fixing something. Wait here I'll get him and little Amy." She disappeared through the living room door. Ginny took her gloves off and Colin's bracelet dangled from her wrist oblivious of the lethal look Harry threw at it.  

            Percy walked in the living room carrying the bundle of joy Penny delivered last September. "Ginny, Harry, I would like you to meet the latest addition to the Weasley clan, Amy."

            Amy is a cute baby girl, wrapped in pink baby's robes with a very thin layer of red hair peeping out of her pink bonnet. 

            "Another red head." Harry laughed. "Unmistakably a Weasley."

            Percy gave her Amy to carry while Harry looked on. 

            "What a beautiful baby… Percy. Penny's eyes and lips. Dad's nose and of course, that Weasley hair." Ginny said softly. "Hello Amy. Are you a beautiful girl? Yes you are?" She cooed.

            Penny conjured pudding for them to share while the two played with little Amy. After eating, Penny went upstairs to put Amy to sleep while Percy and Harry went at the backyard to discuss some things in the Ministry. Ginny was left alone inside the house so she decided to go outside and take a quick walk around the village. 

            She passed by Three Broomsticks and saw Madam Rosmerta talking to her clients inside. Then she stopped at the front of the Shrieking Shack, believed to be the most haunted house in all of Britain until Harry's third year in Hogwarts when the truth about it was revealed. But still, nobody dared to explore or even come near it.

            She didn't know how much time has past when she saw Harry walking towards her as she passed by the post office. 

            "It's getting dark, are you ready to go?" He asked.

            "Sure, let's go and say goodbye to Percy." She said. 

            They went up again in Percy's house bid the couple goodbye. They took off in Harry's Lightning and in an hour, landed on Harry and Ron's apartment rooftop. 

            They celebrated New Year's Eve in Hermione's apartment where Fred and George set off sparkles that bounced around the living room for more than an hour. Angela passed on the New Year's dinner saying she had an invitation from George Peterson to spend the New Year with some of his friends and officemates in the Ministry who didn't go home for the Christmas holidays. 

            They all fell asleep in front of the fireplace. They woke up one by one and Ginny made them a huge mug of hot chocolate each to shake off last night's hangovers. 

            The twins, Ron and Harry left quarter past ten in the morning. Ginny went into her room to start packing her things. She's boarding Hogwarts Express tomorrow. 

            She and Harry arrived at King's Cross station at ten thirty the next morning. He let Ginny get into the platform first with him following closely. 

            The red steam engine is already waiting for the students. Ginny pushed her cart towards the train when Harry pushed beside her and said, "Let me, Ginny." 

            When he was finished putting her things in the compartment, he faced Ginny and said, "You take care of yourself. Send us an owl once you get to Hogwarts." 

            "Harry, why are you doing this?" She asked.

            Harry looked at her. Not knowing what to say, he thought of his ultimate scapegoat. "You're Ron's baby sister. And Ron's my best bud." 

            Ginny nodded sadly and hugged him before boarding the train. He turned his back even before the train started moving. Before stepping back into the barrier he looked back at the speeding train. "And I'll kill myself if I let somebody try and hurt you again." And he stepped into the barrier to the Muggle world.

*** my latest installment to my fanfic. My creative juices are running low this week. Anywayzzzz please r/r thank you*****


	7. Hermione's Valentine

DISCLAIMER: Ms JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and most of the characters and places in this fanfic. 

Ginny 1946 --- don't worry…Colin has a bigger (ahem) role in the next chapters. It seems like it's easier for Harry to face Voldemort rather than tell Ginny his feelings. Typical guy. Hehehe.

Old soul --- nice to hear from you again… I love Harry and Ginny too. But this isn't just about them. 

Arwen --- hope you'll like the next chapters

To all--- thanks. Please r/r!  

Chapter 7: Hermione's Valentine

            "You're impossible, Ronald Weasley!" Hermione yelled at him. They had another argument about Hermione's demanding work schedule. "If you can't accept that this is my job then maybe… maybe we should put an end at this dratted relationship for good!" She stormed out of his room with a bang. 

            He sighed. It's not that he can't take Hermione's busy schedule but the thought of her and Dean Thomas together kept on giving him nightmares. Like Hermione, Dean was Muggle-born and they had more things in common than him and her. Though he, Hermione and Harry have been friends since their first year in Hogwarts, Ron can't help but feel this insecurity because other than Victor Krum, it was Dean who first took notice of Hermione. But he was still lucky enough that they ended up together at the end of their sixth year. But now, looks like he really blew things up with Hermione. 

            He went out of his bedroom to fix himself a quick snack when Harry appeared in the fireplace. "Hey, Ron. You look like you and Hermione broke up." He joked when he saw Ron's grim face.

            "We did." He shook his head. "I don't what came over me."

            "Let me guess. This is about Dean." Harry sat down beside him. Ron nodded. "But that's nonsense Ron!" He exclaimed. Not believing how stupid Ron could be. 

            He just sighed. The next thing he wants is to have Harry sermon him about how unreasonable he is. He got up, walked to the kitchen and showed up again with a glass of brandy.

            Harry looked at him earnestly as he gulped it all down and placed the glass on the counter. "This is getting out of hand, you two. You've been together for a long time. And I know you've loved her even before that. You can't just throw it all away because of your past with Dean and Seamus!" Harry shook his head. 

            "I don't know Harry. Maybe because I still haven't gotten over how Dean and Seamus plotted on stealing Hermione from me last year." Ron said helplessly and flanked down beside Harry again. "Oh… what am I going to do?"

            Harry sat there, thinking of an advice he could offer to Ron. But his head went blank. Ron could be pretty stubborn most of the times and Hermione could be just as hardheaded. 

            Ron stood up and headed towards the door. "I'm going out. Walk around here. Maybe go to Diagon Alley. I don't know." And he stepped out of the apartment. 

            He bumped into Neville and Lavender as he was walking along the corridor. He greeted them with a wan smile. 

            "Hello, Ron." Neville greeted back. He was carrying bags of groceries.

            "Hey Ron, how are you?" Lavender shifted the bags she was carrying. 

            He just shrugged. He wasn't in the mood for chitchat right now. 

            "And Hermione?" Lavender pushed. She was in the same year and house as the three in Hogwarts, together with Neville, Dean and Seamus. 

            "Fine." He answered curtly.

            The couple smiled at him and went along. He climbed down the stairs and into the alley. There's still quite a thin layer of snow but he reckons spring will be just around the corner. 

            He walked along the alley and stopped across Hermione's apartment. Her lights were all dim and her curtains down. He tried to look for any sign of her but after a few minutes, he just turned away and continued walking. 

            He turned to walk along Diagon, not knowing where to go, he went in the new café. With steaming brew in front of him, he started sorting out his thoughts. About him and Hermione. Hermione and Dean and Seamus. Ginny and Colin. Ginny and Harry. Thoughts started flowing in, some good while others make him more insecure about himself.

            When he finally finished his brew, hastily stood up and headed towards the twin's joke shop. Since night has started to engulf the alley, only a few people were inside which made it easier for him to talk to the twins. 

            "You're the most unreasonable Weasley, you know that?" George said shaking his head as he wrapped up the purchases of a customer. "Thank you, come again." He said to the middle-aged witch.

            "I'm sorry Ron but I would have to agree." Fred came up to the counter. "I mean, you're such a stupid, stupid person to let go of someone as great as Hermione. Just because you're insecure with Dean."

            "Yeah, you should know better, Ron." George continued. "And besides, you lived with Dean and Seamus in the tower, not mention in the same room for seven years! Why can't you trust them?"

            Ron shook her head. "You know what happened to us last year. It's just not that easy to trust them again." 

            "Okay, but don't you trust Hermione?" Fred asked. "If you love her, you have to trust her. If she loves you, she won't hook up with other guys. Even with Dean and Seamus." 

            Ron sighed. "I guess you're right. I better go and try to patch things up with her." And he walked out of the shop.

            He knocked several times on Hermione's door but she didn't answer. After his tenth futile attempt, he finally gave up and walked slowly up their apartment building where he found Harry cleaning his broomsticks.

            "Hey have you heard from Hermione? She's not home." He dropped on the blue lounge chair. 

            Harry put his Firebolt down and looked at him. "She was just here a while ago. She filed a leave at the Ministry. She went off to spend some time with her family."

            "She left?" Ron couldn't believe his ears. "Did she leave a note or whatever for me?" 

            Harry shook his head and continued with polishing the Firebolt. "You shouldn't have treated her that way. Owl her. But use Pig. I'll be using Hedwig later." 

            He went in his room and got a piece of parchment and started what was to be his apology letter to Hermione.

He finished writing his letter to Hermione at half past two the next morning. He woke Pig up from his deep slumber in his cage. "Come on Pig, wake up!" He said. "You gotta take this to Hermione."

            Pig bounced up and down in his cage, very eager to do the errand Ron is giving him. 

            Ron felt a sudden gush of sleepiness as he closed the door after Pig went off into the dark sky. He laid his tired body on his bed and drifted off to deep slumber. 

            Ron woke up late the following morning. He dragged himself out of bed and into the kitchen. He saw Harry there drinking hot chocolate and reading the Daily Prophet. 

            "Hey," Harry looked up from the newspaper. "You're up late today."

            Ron sleepily got himself a mug of hot chocolate and sat across Harry in the table. "Yeah and I missed work. Why are you still here?" 

            "Ministry called. No session today." He answered. 

            "Why?" Ron asked 

            "Beats me." He just shrugged. 

            "Isn't there any job vacant in the Ministry? I hate my damn job." Rom grumbled.

            "I'll ask Dumbledore. We'll meet him tomorrow. Just hang in there okay?" Harry said tapping him at the shoulder. He stood up. "I'm going out to Diagon Alley to buy some stuff. And you?"

            He shook his head. "I'll stay here. And think, think, think about my stupidity."

            Harry nodded and walked out of the apartment.

            Ron heard tapping on the kitchen window. He saw Pig there with an envelope in this beak. He quickly let the owl in and got the letter. Pig hurriedly flew towards Ron's room to get some more sleep.

            He opened the envelope quickly and read Hermione's reply.

            Ron,

You know sometimes you're impossible to be with but I'm still willing to give you another chance. Meet me at Three Brommsticks tomorrow 2pm. 

            Hermione

            He quickly stood up and got dressed. He was going to Diagon Alley and find Harry. He needs to find an appropriate gift for Hermione.

            Hermione looked out of the window of Three Broomsticks. She glanced at her wristwatch. It's thirty minutes past two. She shouldn't have trusted Ron with the time. She can't believe it. Between the three of them, only Ron was given the license to Apparate. He had no real reason to be late.

            Just as she was about to order her second bottle of butterbeer, she saw Ron Apparate outside Three Broomsticks with a huge sea green box with a gold ribbon. 

            "Hey Hermione, sorry I'm late. Angela insisted on putting a gold ribbon on this box." He handed it to her.

            "Well if it isn't the latest Hogwarts Marauders!" They heard Madam Rosmerta shout. She walked towards them and sat down with them. "So where's the third Marauder?"

            "He's at work." Ron smiled at the old lady. "Quite busy in the Ministry."

            "And Hermione, I heard you're in the Ministry, too." She turned to her.

            "I'm on leave. Got to have a vacation sometimes." She smiled.   

            "So how are the three of you?" She asked. 

            "We're fine. Harry and I live in an apartment in Phyn. Hermione lives across." Ron smiled. "We miss Hogwarts a lot, though."

            Madam Rosmerta nodded and her assistant called her from the counter. "I'll leave you two here. Enjoy." She winked and walked away.

            "Here. I'm sorry I'm late. And I'm sorry I'm so dim-witted." Said Ron as he gave the gift to Hermione. "Hope you'll like it."

            She looked at him with doubting eyes. Ron almost never gave her a decent present. She carefully tore the foil and opened the box. Out came a huge doll in Gryffindor robes, brown bushy hair like Hermione's when they were in Hogwarts and a wand.

            "Where did you get this?" Hermione asked, her smile spread from ear to ear. 

            "Angela helped me conjure it up." He said as he fastened the ribbon on the doll's hair. "Hope you like it."

            "Well do I!" She exclaimed and got up to give Ron a hug. "Thank you…it reminds me of the good ol' days."

            Her eyes started clouding and before she knew it, tears were flowing down her cheeks. Ron moved his seat to wrap his arms around her. "Shhh…"

            "I just miss Hogwarts." She said. 

            "I miss Hogwarts too, you know." He cupped her chin to make her look straight in his eyes. "But what's important is that we still have each other. You, me, Harry, Ginny, the twins…we never really left Hogwarts. We brought Hogwarts with us when we left."

            She smiled at him. Right then she knew… Ron was right.

            Harry knocked on Angela's door that evening. She asked him to come over to discuss some things at work. "Angela, are you there?" He opened the door and walked in. 

            "Harry is that you? Can you just wait by the living room?" He heard Angela from somewhere I the house but can't seem to locate her. 

            "O-okay." He sat down on her couch full of colorful pillows. He was barely settling down when the consul table full of pictures caught his attention. 

            He walked over to look at her pictures. The largest one has her and what seem to be her three younger brothers and a cute little sister who looks like her younger version. Another one is her picture with a group of other giggling girls in maroon robes in front of what seems to be a temple, which in Harry's guess in her old wizarding school. One is Angela in royal blue robes with a petite girl in mint green robes, laughing, in front of the Ministry of Magic in London. He guessed it was Myra. But the picture that really got his attention was a Muggle picture of Angela, in Muggle clothes, jeans and rubber shoes, with a tall thin boy with black hair and brown eyes, which reminds him of 16-year-old Tom Riddle when they met in the Chamber of Secrets. Both him and Angela are smiling at the camera. Behind them is what seems to be a small Muggle university building. 

            "Did I keep you waiting, Harry?" He heard Angela behind him. 

            He quickly stood up from looking at the pictures and faced her. "No. Not at all." He smiled.

            "Well let's start then." She said and led him to her study. 

            To his surprise, other than the usual wizarding world things, there's a laptop on Angela's study table. 

            Angela caught him looking at the laptop and smiled. "Some of my friends are Muggles. I can't owl them so I send them email." 

            Harry nodded. "So what are we supposed to talk about?"

            "Actually, Harry, I have a problem." Angela started as the two of them settled down on the chairs there. "Our Ministry of Magic owled me saying I might be needed at home for a while. I talked to Dumbledore about this and he told me you should come with me. Are you willing to? I mean…"

            "Of course. Why? What's the problem?" Harry asked eagerly.

            Angela sighed. "Last year, I thought we vanquished the greatest Dark Sorceress at home. But it seems we haven't. She's back. And better than before."

            "Sounds very familiar." Harry commented.

            Angela chuckled. "Yeah. That's why Dumbledore thinks you're best for the job."    

            "No problem, Angela. I'll help you." Harry assured her.

            "Thank you, Harry." She said with pure gratitude.

            Ron was sitting on the couch and reading _Quidditch Today_ when Harry came bursting in the room. 

            "Hey what's up?" He asked.

            "Thank your lucky stars today, Ron." Harry said excitingly. 

            Ron hastily put the magazine down. "Thank you stars. Okay, what is it?"

            "I didn't anything about Dumbledore yet about you wanting to work in the Ministry but he asked about you earlier today." Harry started. "So I told him you hate your job and asked if you would want to join International Wizardy with me and Angela. I told him that you'd be ecstatic to start right away. He told me he needed you as soon as possible." 

            "That is good news!" Ron was overjoyed. "I'll write to that blasted office in Diagon Alley and resign right now. Can I burrow Hedwig. Pig's a big joke there."

            Harry nodded but said nothing. Even he's happy that he'll be working with Ron again. 

            After sending the note through Hedwig, Ron called Hermione by the fireplace to as her if they could go out and celebrate.

            "Ron that's great news!" Hermione shouted as he broke the news. "Give me fifteen minutes and I'll be ready."

            Ron apparated in the Ministry early the next morning. He sat down in the lobby as Angela came through the door clutching her broomstick. "Hey Ron. First day today?" She asked cheerfully. "Harry told me much of your adventures in Hogwarts and he's so happy you'll get to be together more. Even Dumbledore smiled as Harry started telling me about you two."

            "Oh, yeah. Dumbledore got us out of pretty nasty situations before. Although we manage just fine." Ron couldn't hide his glee. He'll finally get to work in the Ministry with Harry, and Hermione and his Dad, and well, Percy, too. 

            Harry walked in the lobby a few moments later, his hair askew, as always, clutching his Firebolt. "Ron! I was wondering where you were. I forgot that you're the only one who got that Apparition license. Come on, Dumbledore's waiting for us."

            Harry led them towards the top floor of the Ministry where Dumbledore holds his office. "Professor Dumbledore?" Harry called as he went in the circular room Dumbledore fashioned for himself, almost like his quarters in Hogwarts.        

            "Oh, Harry there you are." They heard Dumbledore behind them. "And I see you've brought Mr. Weasley with you." He turned to Ron. "I believe Harry has told you about work in the Department he's in. You'll be working alongside him from now on."

            Ron nodded. 'Thank you, professor for finding me fit for the job."

            "Well with the experience you and Harry here have, I couldn't think of anyone else." He smiled, his eyes twinkling. "Well, get to work."

            The three mumbled thank you's and started for the door when Dumbledore called Angela.

            "Angela, may I speak to you for a moment?" 

            "Sure, Professor." Angela was left behind.

            "Why do you think Dumbledore wants to talk to Angela?" Ron asked when they were walking in the corridor going to their office. 

            "There's mayhem in the Ministry of Magic in SEA. They're probably talking about it so that our Ministry can help." Harry answered.

            "Oh, okay." Ron was back to his cheerful self. "Come on, let's visit Hermione and my Dad in Muggle Artifacts!"

            "Hermione!" She heard that all familiar voice from the door of her office.

            "Ron!" She remembered it's his first day today. "Hello, Harry." 

            "Where's Dad?" Ron asked.

            The three went into Mr. Weasley's private office. "Dad?" Ron called.

            "Ronald! What are you doing here?" The balding red head man asked. 

            "I work here already, Dad. Upstairs with Harry!" He said excitingly. Hermione glanced quickly outside Mr. Weasley's office to see if Seamus and Dean are already there. The last thing she wants is to someone to piss Ron off in his first day in the Ministry. But  to her utter disappointment, the two are already there, laughing. 

            "Congratulations, son. I think it's about time Dumbledore calls you. How are the twins?" He asked.

            "The joke shop's still a hit." Ron answered. 

            Harry tagged his robes to tell him they have to go back upstairs.

            "Dad, I'll see you around, okay? Say hello to Mom for me." He waved his father goodbye. Hermione followed the two outside Mr. Weasley's office. She saw Ron's face grow stiff at the sight of Seamus and Dean. 

            "Hey, Ron. Nice to see you here." Dean greeted and walked towards them. 

            "Yeah." Seamus seconded. "I heard you'll be working upstairs."

            Ron nodded stiffly but Harry nudged him to be little bit more cordial. "Y-yeah."

            "Well, we see you around then." Harry led Ron outside, sensing a bad mood coming up.

            "Is something wrong with Ron?" Dean asked as he sat down his desk. 

            Hermione shook her head. "He's just not that forgiving."

            The two boys looked at her doubtfully. She shook her head. Why are boys so dense?

            "The nerve of them." Ron muttered as they walked up the stairs to their office. 

            "Ron, that's the past. I thought we agreed to leave it in Hogwarts." Harry couldn't believe how unforgiving Ron could get sometimes. "And besides, Hermione loves you, not Seamus or Dean, okay?"

            Ron's forehead creased. "I don't know Harry. I just don't think I can forget it that easily."

            Ron and Harry found Angela in her desk already when they got to their office. A desk is now put alongside Harry's that said Ronald Weasley. 

            "Hey, Angela." Harry noticed the sudden change in Angela's mood. "You okay."

            She looked up. "I'm okay, don't worry." She smiled. But a smile that barely reached her eyes.

            "Where is that stupid ring?" Harry heard Ron hiss in his bedroom. 

            He knocked softly and peeked into the room. "Hey, anything I can do to help?"

            "I misplaced Hermione's ring, again." He said, as he kept on levitating things to and from. 

            Harry walked into his room and reached for Ron's top shelf. "Are you looking for this?" 

            Ron grabbed the black velvet box from Harry and sighed. "I'm such an imbecile."

            "You are." Harry said. 

            "I better go and get this over with, Harry. I can't lose her." Ron said.

            "You won't. Hermione loves you." Harry assured him.

            Ron smiled at him and headed for the door. "See you in a bit."

            "I don't think that would be a good strategy, Seamus." Hermione said to Seamus' head in the fireplace. "I mean I think we should take them unprepared. We must mislead them in making them think the Ministry is lax about these matters. That way, we'll be able to catch them in the act."

            Suddenly, Seamus' head disappeared from the crate and in the same instance, his body (and head) showed appeared in the fireplace. "Thought I'd rather come here personally."

            "So what do you think?" Hermione asked as she went to the kitchen to fetch some butterbeer for Seamus. 

            "I think you're right." He agreed and smiled at her as she handed him a butterbeer. "I mean, duh, Herm. You are brilliant. Top of our class and all."

            She smiled. "But there are more important things than cleverness." She said humbly. "You know that."

            Seamus smiled. He inched a bit closer to her. "Humble Hermione." He said huskily. "That's why I like you so much."

            "Uhh…Seamus, I think you're too close…" She slowly moved away from him just as…

            "Hermione!" Ron burst into the room.

            "Ron!" Hermione stood up quickly. "It's not what you think!"

            But Ron Disapparated as soon as she was about to grab his arm.

            Harry heard a loud bang in Ron's room a little while later. He thought it must be Pig going berserk in his cage again. But when he heard a loud grunt, he knew Ron was there.

            What he saw was a complete shock to him. There was Ron, slouched on his bed, sobbing. "Ron, are you alright?" He asked.

            "It's Seamus…" 

            But Hermione cut him off as she opened his door. "Ron, you've got it all wrong!"

            "Wrong? Do you think my eyes would lie to me, Herrmione?" He shouted. 

            Harry quickly stood up and walked hurriedly outside of Ron's room, pulling the door close as he sat down the couch before the fire. In as much as he hated eavesdropping on Hermione and Ron, he can't help but do so.

            "Ron, please listen to me… It's not what you think!" Hermione cried. 

            Harry's first instinct was to stand up and interfere with the two but his mind said that it wouldn't be wise to do so. It would be better if he'd just leave the two to solve their own problem.

            "I saw you almost kissed Seamus! What, did my eyes deceive me or did my girlfriend just kissed my ex-friend." He was sobbing himself. "Just leave me alone, please…"

            "But Ron…"

            "Just go." 

            Harry pretended to read _Quidditch Today_ when Hermione came barging out of the door.

            "Hermione, are you…" he started.

            "I'll be okay." Hermione said and ran out of the apartment. Harry peeked into Ron's room. There he was, sitting on his bed, his head in his hands.

            The next day, Ron has gone to the Ministry when Harry went out of his room. Before going to the rooftop to take off in his Firebolt, he knocked on Angela's door.

            "Harry, are you on your way to the Ministry? I'll be up in a sec." Angela said as she summoned her Nimbus 2001. 

            "Wait, Angela… I have a favor to ask you…" He went in her apartment and told her about Ron and Hermione.

            Ron is still in a foul mood when Harry and Angela walked in the Department that morning. He can't believe what he saw in Hermione's living room the night before. But still, he can't forget the way Hermione was crying in his room in his room after. It made him want to believe her but still, he believed his eyes more.

            He noticed Angela leave the Department after depositing her broom in the broom cabinet. Harry sat down on the table next to him and started looking through the papers filed on his desk. "Alright there, Ron?" He asked.

            Ron just murmured and continued on his paperwork. 

            He didn't notice the wink Angela gave Harry when she walked back in the Department almost an hour later.

             "Valentine's day is just around the corner." Harry told Ron as they ate a quiet dinner a few nights later. "Don't you and Hermione have any plans?"

            "Harry…" Ron started. "You know Hermione and I are through."

            Harry gave him a knowing look. The last time he heard Ron say those words were when they were in seventh year and Dean and Seamus tried to steal Hermione from him. 

            He just fell silent as he and Ron ate Ron's attempts at what seems to be steak. Harry got up as soon as the last morsel of steak is in his mouth. "I'm going to Angela's."

            "Hey Harry!" Angela greeted him as he walked in her apartment.

            "So how's our plan going?" He asked eagerly.

            "Not that good. Hermione took an indefinite leave of absence from the Ministry." She said. "Just this morning. Just in case you don't know."

            Harry was shocked. "She didn't tell me. And I'm supposed to be her friend."

            He stood up and went back to their apartment. Ron's already charmed the dishes to clean themselves and he was staring at the fireplace, as if waiting to someone to pop up. 

            Harry almost ran to his room and wrote a note to Hermione. He woke Hedwig up. "Bring this to Hermione and don't leave until she sends something back." He commanded and watched as Hedwig flew into the night.

            It was until three days later when he saw Hedwig flying towards his window again. Ron still in some sort of trance. He almost knocked out George Peterson went he tried to cheer him up in the office. 

            He quickly got the envelope from Hedwig's beak and lead her back to her cage. She eagerly read Hermione's reply:

                        Dear Harry,

I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye. I'm here in France with my parents. I don't want to see Ron for a while. He doesn't trust me which only shows that he doesn't love me enough, and that hurts me so much. I'll owl you when I decide to come back. I'll keep you posted. 

                        Love from, 

                        Hermione

            "Ron!" He called. 

            "What?" Ron still is in a foul mood.

            "Hermione's in France." He informed him.

            Ron sat back down. "Do I look like I care? She's nothing but a filthy little bit---"

            Ron never finished his sentence as Harry stuck his fist on his nose. 

            "You won't speak of Hermione that way. She's our friend. Your friend. She never double-crossed you." Harry was furious. 

            Harry was about to plant another fist on Ron's face when Angela came bursting in the apartment. 

            "Harry, she took my sister Patricia!" And Angela fell unconscious.

Sorry for that boring chapter. But it has to be there. For continuity and all. Anyway, please R/R. Thanks.


	8. Angela's Heart

DISCLAIMER: JK Rowling owns Harry and his friends but Angela and her wizarding world are mine. Just the same, all inspiration came from JK Rowling's bloody brilliant works.

WARNING: This chapter can be pretty boring as there is not much love story here. Most of it is about Angela and how she ended up as Harry's neighbor. Please R/R. 

Coolone007: Ginny and Harry? They might (*wink* *wink*).

Jessika Organa Solo: That will be revealed later. 

Point of Information: _Ate_ is a term of respect preceding the name of an older sister. _Kuya_ is a term of respect preceding the name of an older brother.

Chapter 8: Angela's Heart

            "We'll owl you as soon as we get there." Harry promised Ron as the three climbed to the top floor of the Ministry where the huge fireplace is located which is used for intercontinental travel.

            Angela is still in a bit of shock as she followed the two boys. She was so pale that you wouldn't think there is a drop of blood in her veins. Harry clutched his backpack firmly over his shoulders as he helped Angela into the fireplace. Ron, who was holding Angela's suitcase, carefully handed it to her. 

            "You two take care of yourselves." Ron said as he gave Harry some Floo powder.

            "We will." Harry said and held Angela's hand tightly. "Ready?" He turned to Angela.

            She just gave him a tiny nod and the Ministry of Magic disappeared.

            Angela's parents are waiting for them when they appeared in the SEA Ministry of Magic. 

            "Mama!" Angela ran out of the crate and hugged the witch in mint green flowing robes. "_Si_ Patricia? (Where's Patricia?)"

            The witch cried and Angela's dad, a tall, handsome wizard in flowing moss green robe put his arms around Mrs. Mercado. "_Kinuha siya ni _Matilda_ nung isang araw. Hindi namin alam kung saan siya dinala. Pero ikaw ang hinahanap ni _Matilda_ nung dumating siya._ (Matilda took her the day before yesterday. We don't know where she brought your sister. But Matilda was looking for you when she came.)"

            Harry shifted his in his feet, waiting for Angela to introduce him. That was when she remembered that he was there. 

            "Mama, Papa, _si _Harry_. Kasama ko sa trabaho. Pinapunta siya dito ni _Dumbledore_ nung malaman niya ang nangyari kay _Patricia_. _(Mom, Dad, this is Harry. He's my officemate. Dumbledore asked him to come with me when he found out about Patricia.)." She managed to calm herself.

            Mrs. Mercado, though, in Harry's opinion, is about to go into a nervous breakdown, managed to smile at him. "Hello, Harry. We heard a lot about you here. And especially when Angela got to work with you."

            Mr. Mercado just shook his hands and gave him a smile. 

            "We better go home to give you a chance to rest. I know it's been a long journey." Mrs. Mercado suggested. 

            They headed for the Ministry's rooftop, which Harry noticed was on top of a mountain, secluded from the view of the Muggle town by huge rubber trees. He and Angela shared the same broomstick, a local broomstick named _Kidlat_.

            They landed at the back of a huge mansion at the middle of a huge gently rolling terrain. It's lucky that the sun hasn't started to rise. No one was able to see them fly in. 

            It was a Muggle home. Angela and her parents quickly shed their robes in one swift motion and their Muggle clothes appeared.

            "Lilias!" Angela called. A young maid came from nowhere. "Please take Harry to his room." She turned to him. "I have to know for sure how Matilda got my sister. I know she's after me. I just can't forgive myself if something bad happens to her."

            "I'll go with you." Harry insisted.

            Angela eyed his clothes. "Then change. You can't go about here in robes. Witchcraft is still persecuted here."

            Harry followed Lilias to the room Angela told her and quickly changed into Muggle clothing. Angela was talking on the phone when he came back downstairs.

            "I know. But I'm only here for a short while, Drew. I can't meet you." She said. "Yes, I have forgiven you but… I'm sorry. This is my choice. I don't want to ruin your life. Please don't ruin mine." And she put the handset back to the cradle and turned around. She saw him and was quite shocked. "Have you been there for a long time?"

            "N-no. No. Just came in." He was wearing a dark blue plain shirt, jeans and a baseball cap. He realized how hot it is in SEA.

             Angela nodded and walked out of the house and into the balcony overlooking the plains below. The sun is starting to rise in the east. Harry stood beside her and gazed into the sunrise.

            "Where do we start?" Harry asked.

            Angela kept her gaze in the horizon. "Look at the horizon, Harry. And don't blink."

            Harry followed Angela's instructions. And just as the sun detached itself from the horizon, he saw a mountain, a mountain that wasn't there before. As soon as it appeared, it had disappeared. "What the?"

            "That's where Matilda's keeping her." She said, her eyes turning misty. 

            "We'll get to her, don't worry." Harry said, sounding more confident that he really is. Wizarding world in SEA is a lot different from Britain. He knew that. "But how do we get there?"

            "The mountain will appear again when the sun sets later. It'll be visible for a longer time then. But it's easier to get there tomorrow from twelve midnight to three. The witching hour." Angela said. "We better rest, we need all the energy we need later."

            And Angela led him towards the huge kitchen. Big enough to fit the whole Dursley house and have more space to park a car. A sumptuous breakfast is on the table. Harry hurriedly sat down across Angela. A maid, much older than Lilias, came in the kitchen with a pitcher of fresh orange juice. 

            "I hope you like it here." Angela smiled, obviously trying to be her usual cheerful self. "It's a tropical country, much hotter than Britain."

            Harry nodded. "I think it's interesting. Interesting how wizards here are very much different from wizards in Britain."

            Harry helped himself with a couple of sunny side up eggs and fried meat. He noticed the different kinds of spices used to treat the meat once it touched his tongue. "This is good."

            "Horse." Angela said flatly.

            "I'm sorry?" Harry asked. He stopped chewing his food. "What did you say?" Fighting the urge to throw up.

            "Horse meat." Angela said, with a hint of laughter in her eyes.

            Harry forced the food down his throat. He pushed the remains of it in the side of his plate. "Interesting." He scanned the table. "And what is this?" He pointed to a pinkish-reddish dish. 

            "Pork. Don't worry." Angela chuckled. 

            Harry continued on eating, careful not to mix his food with the horsemeat.

            "Miss Angela," The old servant was holding a cordless phone. "It's Sir Drew."

            Angela looked at the maid and took the phone. "Hello, Drew."

            Harry eyed her as she her smile changed to a frown. She mouthed an "Excuse me" and went to the other room but he could still hear her angry voice.

            "No Drew. How many times do I have to tell you to stop bugging me? My decision stands thus. This is the life I choose. If you can't accept me for what I truly am, then I'm sorry." Angela appeared in the kitchen again, handing the phone back to the maid.

            Harry gulped down his orange juice and stood up. "Angela, would it be alright if I explore a bit?"

            "Sure. Anything you need, just ring the bell." She pointed a bell on top of a table in the living room. "A maid will help you. I'll be in the attic. I have to prepare some things."

            Harry nodded and set of to explore the huge house. 

            His room was located in the second floor of the house. From there he started walking along its long corridors. Huge portraits of people in gowns he haven't seen before was posted on the dark wood walls. Across his room is a balcony overlooking the beautiful pool amidst the big coconut trees. He walked along the corridor and found himself in front Angela's portrait. It's in sepia print and Angela is wearing that big uncomfortable gown. He run his fingers through it. He noticed the signature of the artist and realized that it couldn't have been Angela. The date was September 26, 1896. 

            "Who are you?" He heard a male voice behind him. 

            He turned around and saw a young boy, no more than ten years old, with short black hair and eyes just like Angela's, was looking at him straight in the eye.

            "I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

            "Patrick." He said. "You're _Ate_ Angel's friend." 

            "Yes."

            "You're here to help her get Trisha back." He said, not skipping a beat. 

            "Yes."

            "Good." He finally smiled at him. "I think Trisha's a Squib. When I was seven, I was able to make things fly. Trisha can't even make anything move. Maybe that's why Aunt Matilda wants her."

            "Aunt Matilda?" Harry asked.

            Patrick looked at the portrait of the lady that looked like Angela. "Aunt Matilda. She looked like _Ate_ Angel when she was younger. She's more than a hundred years old now." 

            Harry nodded. 

            "She wants _Ate _Angel's body and powers. You see _Ate_ Angel is the most powerful witch in our family. Even more powerful than Mama. Her powers rival those of Aunt Matilda's." He explained. "As you may notice, she doesn't even need a wand."

            Harry looked at the portrait again. Patrick was right; he hasn't seen Angela using a wand. She might even be more powerful than Voldemort himself. But what's curious is that he never knew that Angela is related by blood to the Dark Sorceress. And how the two of them are spitting images of each other. 

            "Patrick, how are you related to Matilda?" He asked. "And who's Drew?"

            But there was no answer. Patrick was no longer there when he turned around. He remembered the paintings in Hogwarts sometimes guard secret chambers. He wondered if this portrait hid a secret chamber. He took his wand from his pocket and tapped the portrait at many different parts, but nothing happened.

            Harry sighed in frustration. 

            "If you're looking for a chamber, you're hitting the wrong places." Patrick appeared behind him again.

            "Will you tell me where?" He asked.

            Patrick smiled. "You know what _Ate _Angel's weakness is? It's her heart."

            Harry looked back at the portrait. And noticed a heart shaped pendant on Matilda's necklace. He tapped it three times. Nothing. His forehead creased.

            "What is inside _Ate_ Angel's heart?" Patrick asked.

            Harry was lost. Then suddenly, he remembered Angela's pictures in London. The boy she was with in the Muggle picture. The boy who kept calling her the moment she arrived. "Drew."

            Matilda's portrait disappeared and a thick wood door replaced it. Harry turned the knob and went in, with Patrick in his heels.

            "You asked me about Drew." Patrick said. "You will find you're answers here." 

            Patrick turned around and went out of the room, leaving Harry behind. 

            The room isn't like anything in the Mercado mansion. It has old-fashioned chandeliers suspended from the ceiling. Tapestries hung on the walls. A spiral staircase leads to an attic upstairs. But what intrigued him are four mirrors hung on the wall before him. Two of them are somewhat silvery and fluid in appearance. But one is clouded, the other is very clear. The cloudy one has the name Matilda on top while the clear one, has Angela's name inscribed. Between Matilda and Angela's mirrors is another one but when he looked through it, he saw nothing but darkness. Above it was the name Mariana. The fourth mirror where he read Patricia on top was like a window. Clear but all he sees is the wall behind it.

            Harry touched Matilda's mirror but quickly withdrew his hand. Instead of the cool surface he was expecting, it was hot, like boiling water. He reached for Mariana's mirror, it was warm to touch but was so hard. When he touched Angela's mirror, his fingers passed through it, and before he knew what was happening, the mirror sucked him in.

            Harry tried to shout for help but no voice came out of his throat. He felt wind gushing through him. Light twirling around him and the floor seem to have left his feet. He was falling… After quite a long while, he felt a soft landing. He wasn't in Angela's secret chamber anymore.  

            He stood up quickly. He found himself in front of a classroom in what seems to be a Muggle university. "I'm sorry…" He started to mutter but the class wasn't paying him attention at all. Then he remembered Dumbledore's pensieve. Maybe this was Angela's.

            He looked at the professor who was lecturing about the life cycle of what seems to be an earthworm and scanned the class for any familiar faces. His gaze landed on a girl in over-alls, her long black hair in a neat ponytail and wire-rimmed glasses. It was Angela.

            He walked towards her and sat on the empty seat behind her, he peeked over her notebook where she was drawing the diagram on the overhead projector. A few minutes later he heard the professor conclude his lecture and the class started to pour out of the classroom. 

            He followed Angela closely, afraid to get lost in swarm of college students. Angela waved at the tall guy who was coming towards them. "Drew." He whispered.

            "Angela!" He exclaimed. "You won't believe what I received this morning!" 

            Angela took her glasses off and shook her head. He kissed her on the cheek. "I got accepted to med school!"

            Angela smiled even wider. "That's so cool, Drew! I'm so happy for you."

            "I don't know what I've done to deserve all of these. A slot in med school. My laude standing. The best girl in campus…" He was so happy. "Let's go out tonight."

            "T-tonight?" Angela was suddenly being pulled by Drew towards the side of the hall. "But…" Anxiety was clear in Angela's black eyes.

            "Say yes, please."

            Angela looked at him helplessly. "Okay."

            And they parted. Angela walked pass Harry, who followed closely behind. She went inside an empty classroom. After making sure that no one was inside, she Disapparated.

            Harry felt a swirl of colors around him and found himself in at the backseat of Drew's car. Angela was sitting in the front seat.

            "I have a surprise." Drew said. He produced a black velvet box, not unlike Ron's box for Hermione.

            Angela's mouth fell open. She opened the box and a diamond solitaire ring appeared. 

            "Will you marry me Angela?"

            Angela shoved the box back into Drew's hands. "There's something you've got to know." 

            Angela looked outside. Harry noticed a gush of wind outside but Angela was oblivious about it. "I'm a witch, Drew."

            "I'm sorry?"

            "I'm a witch." As soon as those three words left Angela's lips, the wind outside gushed even harder. A flash of scarlet light came from afar, slowly making its way to the car.

            "A witch?" Drew can't believe his ears. His attention was drawn to the scarlet light. As it drew nearer and nearer, Harry made out what it was. It was the figure of a woman, in red-hot robes, with red-hot eyes, her long fingers reaching for Angela.

            "Drew…" Angela reached for him.

            But Drew was quick; he was already out of the car. "Get off me, witch. I don't want to ever see you again!"

            Angela jumped out of the car and ran after Drew but she failed.

            "Angela…" The woman reached for her. 

            Harry didn't know how he got out of the car but just found himself behind Angela.

            "Come with me…"

            "No!" Angela shouted. "You killed my grandmother! I hate you, Aunt Matilda."

            "You foolish little girl!" The woman flew towards Angela and seized her neck. 

             "Get off me!" Angela struggled to get Matilda's hands off her. Harry, forgetting that he's nothing more than a phantom, took his wand and pointed it at Matilda. But suddenly he realized that there was nothing he could do but watch. So despite wanting to help Angela, he just stood back and did what he was there for. To watch.

            After much fighting, Angela managed to get out of Matilda's clutches. She reached inside Drew's car and took her purse. She put out three white crystals from it and quickly positioned two of them in the ground.

            "What are you doing?" Matilda looked at her. 

            Angela looked at Matilda one last time and dropped the third crystal to form a perfect equilateral triangle. "Goodbye, Aunt Matilda."

            Once the third crystal dropped into place, Matilda's red glow seems to be sucked in by the three crystals. Then a flash of bright light, Harry blinked. When he opened his eyes, Matilda wasn't there anymore; the three crystals are now one big white crystal with a red core.

            Angela took the big crystal and put it in her bag. She got in Drew's car and drove away. 

            Harry felt the ground swirl again. And in mixture of colors, he found himself on Angela's secret chamber again.

            "I see you've met Matilda." Angela said behind him. She was standing midway up the spiral staircase. "And Drew."

            "How…" Harry started to ask. But Angela motioned him to follow her to the attic.  

            The attic was full of spellbooks and wizarding trinkets. He sat down the huge lounge chair before the big pewter cauldron where Angela's brewing something.

            "Mariana is my grandmother. She and Aunt Matilda were twins." Angela threw some silvery powder in the cauldron and it simmered. "Granny was the most powerful witch then. She married my Grandfather, who used to be Minister of Magic here. Aunt Matilda, not as powerful as Granny, but powerful still, was envious of her unparalleled magic. She plotted to kill Granny. But it was foretold that in the family, the two greatest witches are yet to be born. One of them is I. The other is Patricia." She explained.

            "But you said Patricia is a Squib." Harry was starting to feel confused.

            "No. Patricia, just like me, doesn't want to be witch. We thought of it as a curse. Right after Patricia was born, Aunt Matilda showed up in our front step. Granny sensing she was after her, took Patricia and me, and transferred all her powers to us. So that even if Matilda gets to her, she won't have her powers. And she would still be alive in us." Angela stirred the cauldron, which started boiling. "Matilda did get to her. Performed a complicated spell, taking Granny's body and shedding hers, thinking that that body still possesses the powers she wanted. She was wrong." 

            "That's why she wants me and Patricia. She wants my body." Angela faced him. "She can't take Patricia's power till then because she needs to get me first. That's why I know Patricia's still safe." 

            Harry just sat there, trying to digest Angela's situation. 

            After dinner that night, Angela and Harry started getting ready for their face to face with Matilda. He waited for the sun to set in the horizon to take a glimpse at Matilda's mountain. Mr. and Mrs. Mercado talked with Angela in the mansion's blue room while Harry watched the sun set. He saw Matilda's mountain again for a couple of minutes before it disappeared again. 

            "Harry." He heard Angela's voice behind him. "We have to leave soon."

            Harry nodded and followed Angela inside. She disappeared behind the grand staircase while he went upstairs to ready himself.

            Easing to his favorite crimson robes, he grabbed his wand and stuffed it in his pocket. He glanced outside the window and saw the moon slowly rising. It was a full moon, which reminded him so much of his good friend, Professor Lupin.

            Angela was gazing at the swimming pool when Harry went out of his room. She was wearing a white flowing gown that seems to flow with the wind. A silver clip held her hair and she was clutching a white pouch bag in her left hand and a broomstick on the other. 

            "Hey Harry, are you ready?" She asked, sensing his presence.

            He nodded and fell on a step beside her. He saw a single tear flow down her cheek. Harry sensed great fear in her.

            "I'm not afraid to die, Harry." She said. "I'm afraid I may not be able to save Patricia."

            "Don't worry. We'll do fine. You'll see." He assured her, trying to convince himself too. "If you don't mind me asking, Angela, how are we to go to the mountain? We can't even see it."

            Angela took what seems to be flashlight from her bag and pointed to the direction where the mountain should be. They both saw the mountain through its light. "This will guide us."

            They stood there, waiting for the Muggle community around them to fall asleep. At thirty minutes past eleven, Angela said, "It's time, Harry."

            He and Angela flew towards the mountain with the aid of the flashlight. Angela pointed towards the peak of the mountain. Harry noticed a faint red light there. 

            "That's where she is." She said, tipping her broomstick to gain more speed. 

            They moved closer and closer to the peak of the mountain. Harry watched, as the faint red light became clearer and clearer. It was actually somewhat like a castle surrounded by glowing red light.

            "That's her castle, Harry." Angela said then she closed her eyes for a while before opening it again. "She knows we're coming. We'll land on the top turret. That's where she's keeping Patricia."

            They carefully circled the top turret of the castle and landed softly. He and Angela ran inside and indeed saw a young girl suspended in midair, with a red glow around her, unconscious.

            "Patricia!" Angela moved towards her but as her hands touched the surface of the glowing red light, she was thrown aback, her head hitting the solid wall of the turret.

            "Angela!" Harry ran towards where she landed and to his panic, she was unconscious.

            "So my dear lovely grand niece brought a friend." A cold female voice said behind him. 

            Harry imagined the face of Matilda when he saw her in Angela's mirror. He slowly turned around and to his surprise; the lady was nothing like who he saw then.

            It was a beautiful young lady, the mirror image of Angela. She was wearing a flowing white robe just like Angela's but one the thing that distinguishes her is the glowing red light around her.

            "Give us Patricia back." Harry demanded as he reached for his wand and pointed it to Matilda.

            "Foolish boy!" Matilda shouted, her toes lifting from the ground. "You shouldn't have meddled with our family affairs!" 

            Matilda took her own wand and pointed it to him; sending a beam of red light and propelling Harry towards the wall.

            Fortunately, his head didn't hit the wall, though he can feel a throbbing pain in his left side. Clutching his wand and pointing it again at Matilda. "_Expelliarmus!_" 

            Matilda's wand flew out of her hand. Harry gave her a look of triumph as the wand reached his hand. But to his surprise, it bounced off his palm and went back to Matilda.

            "You may have defeated Voldemort many times, but you haven't met a sorceress like Matilda!" She shouted. 

            Harry looked at her. It's amazing how she and Angela look alike but he can clearly see the difference in her eyes. Angela's was full of love and happiness. Matilda's was full of hate and anger. 

            "How did you know…?" Harry was curious at how Matilda could have known about him.

            "Who wouldn't, Harry Potter?" She asked sarcastically. "Voldemort and I are made of the same material."

            "The same filthy material." Harry shouted insultingly. He pointed his wand at Matilda again, sending yellow sparks. Matilda was taken aback for a moment when she lost her standing. 

            "You foolish, foolish boy!" She shouted and pointed her wand at him. 

            Harry was suddenly surrounded by a red glowing light like Patricia's. He felt energy slowly flowing out of his body. His grip on his wand loosened and eventually dropped on the ground.

            "Leave him alone!" Angela was back. Though Harry can't see her quite well, he could hear her clearly.

            "Oh my dear, dear Angela." Matilda faced her. "So glad you can join us. Now you can watch as I kill your stupid little friend."

            "I won't let you!" Angela shouted, her arms spread, and gathering a bright yellow light she directed it to Harry with her fingers. 

            Matilda's red glow was replaced by Angela's yellow. Harry suddenly felt a surge of energy in his veins. When Angela withdrew her light from him, he quickly seized his wand and directed it to Patricia. The red glow around her was quickly replaced by yellow. 

            Patricia opened her eyes. "_Ate_ Angel!" She shouted and ran towards Angela.

            "NO!" Matilda shouted, her red glow slowly fading and wrinkles started appearing in her face rapidly.

            Angela hurriedly placed two crystals on the floor. Patricia kept eye contact with Matilda to keep her from moving with a spell.

            "You won't dare drop that last crystal, Angela." Matilda said triumphantly. 

            Angela and Harry looked at her as she summoned something. From outside the turret came a boy, dressed in a white med school uniform.

            "Drew!" Angela shouted and tried to reach for him but he disappeared almost instantly. "What have you done to him?" Matilda gave a high-pitched laugh. 

            Angela started to shake and fell unconscious. Patricia rush to her sister's side, losing the spell's eye contact with Matilda.

            But just as Harry was about to throw a spell at Matilda, she Disapparated. 

            Harry watched as Angela opened her eyes late the next morning. They were in her room in the Mercado mansion. Patricia helped him bring Angela back to the mansion in a very complicated spell he never knew about, though he wasn't surprised when Patricia did. After all, Angela said that Patricia has powers even she doesn't have.

            When they reached the mansion last night, he owled Dumbledore through Hedwig telling him of what happened and that a Muggle is now in grave danger. Hedwig hasn't returned yet, though he doesn't expect an answer in the next couple of days. Britain is very, very far.

            Patricia is asleep on the chair beside Angela's four-poster bed. She looks so cute in her pink flowing robes. He can't imagine a seven-year-old girl having powers like her. Must be quite a burden for her. 

            "Drew…" Angela murmured. 

            Harry reached for her hand. "Angela, you must rest." 

            "But Drew…" She tried to get up. 

            "_Ate_…" Patricia sat down beside her and held her other hand. "Don't worry, we'll find _Kuya_ Drew."

            At that moment, the door of her room opened and in came Mr. and Mrs. Mercado, Patrick and two older boys he haven't seen before.

            "_Ate_!" The two boys hurried to her side. 

            "We were so worried." The older of the two said. 

            "I told _Kuya_ Angelo that we simply had to go home to see if you're okay." The younger one said.

            Angela gave a small smile and turned to Harry.

            "Harry, these are my other brothers, Angelo and Michael." She introduced him. "This is Harry Potter."

            Michael's eyes widened. "No way!" 

            Harry was surprised with his reaction. But well, he reminded himself that he _is_ Harry Potter. He just flashed Michael and Angelo a smile. 

            "I heard she got _Kuya _Drew." Angelo said. 

            Angela's eyes turned misty and nodded. 

            Harry got up and said he'll just stay in his room for a while; Angela still has to rest and think of what their plans will be. He'll just have to wait for that.

            He got a pen that was on top of the study in his room. He laid a piece of paper and started writing to Hermione, asking for some advice regarding how to vanquish a Dark Sorceress like Matilda. Hermione and Ron was with him during his last clash Lord Voldemort. Now, he seemed sort of lost.

            Somebody knocked in his room. It was Lilias.

            "Mister Harry Potter, Mr. Mercado wants to see you in his study." And she quickly walked away.

            "You called me—" He stepped in the study but was cut off by the surprise that he saw.

            It was Ron.

            "Dumbledore sent me to help you here." Ron said when they were alone. He looked around the study. "Nice house Angela has. Do all Muggle houses look like this?" 

            "This is a mansion, Ron." He informed him. "So how are things in London?'

            Ron grunted. "I owled Ginny that I'll be coming here with you."

            "And…" Harry looked at him expectantly.

            "If you're talking about "her", no we haven't talked." Ron answered. Not believing that despite the big problem they have now, he has the nerve to ask about Hermione. 

            Harry sighed.

            "So tell me about what's happening here." Ron asked.

            Harry started telling him about their encounter with Matilda.

            "Wait, so are you telling me that Angela here, is one of the most powerful witches here?" Ron couldn't believe it.

            Harry nodded. "She and her younger sister, Patricia. And their Grand Aunt Matilda. But well, she crossed over to the Dark side. That's why Angela and Patricia need to vanquish her. They need help. Though Patricia and Angela seem to be powerful, they can't because they're too good."

            "And how do we get this Drew fellow?" Ron asked again. "If you ask me, if he treated Angela that way, I'll say he deserves it."     

            "Be there as it may, Ron, he's still innocent." Harry insisted. "Oh, this will be easier if Hermione's around." 

            With the mention of that name, Ron cringed. 

            "Oh don't give me that look if you don't want your nose to fall off, Ron." Harry threatened. Ron just shrugged. 

            Patrick walked in the room and said hello to Ron. "I'm _Ate_ Angel's youngest brother. Will you help them get _Kuya_ Drew?"

            "We have to. Why do you ask?" Ron answered. 

            Patrick shook his head and walked out of the room.

            It took two days before Angela finally went out of her room. All those times, Ron and Harry would stay there with her or explore the environs of their huge mansion. When Angela was finally up and about, she led the two in her secret chamber, behind Matilda's portrait. 

            "Drew was my boyfriend in the University." Angela explained as they climbed the spiral staircase towards the attic. "When I told him I was a witch, he didn't spoke to me for about a month. That's when I was able to trap Matilda in the crystal. He told me he'd still be willing to marry me if I never use my magic again. I can't do that. I know I am destined to live this life. Patricia and I are, although we're quite reluctant. But we don't have a choice. Then I left for London when the Ministry sent me there to represent SEA. Thinking that Matilda would not be able to return not unless someone frees her from the crystal."

            "Then who?" Ron's forehead creased.

            Angela shook her head. "I don't know. All I know that whoever freed her is in this house. I don't know who."

            "Could it be one of your family members?" Harry was curious.

            Angela shook her head again. "No. All of us hate her. My guess is one of the servants. Some of them are grandchildren of Aunt Matilda's old servants. Who were cursed to serve her until she herself dies."

            Harry and Ron fell silent.

            Angela moved to her large cauldron and mixed the potion brewing there. "Witchcraft here is very Dark. Even if you are a white witch, we still use the Dark Arts sometimes. But I don't know why I can't. Maybe granny gave all the knowledge in the Dark Arts to Patricia. I don't know."

            An explosion came from the cauldron and Matilda's head appeared.

            "Angela…"

            "Where is Drew?" Angela asked.

            "Come and get him, Angela." And she disappeared.

            Angela's face grew dark like never before. Almost like Matilda's. "We're going back to the castle tonight."

            Ron gulped but Harry's face remained emotionless. 

            Angela insisted on not letting Patricia go even if the three of them know that it would be easier to vanquish Matilda if Patricia was with them. Angela said that the next thing they need is another opportunity for Matilda to get Patricia so she stayed behind.

            Mounted on their broomsticks, they flew towards the castle the moment the clock struck 12 in the midnight. Instead of landing on the top turret, they landed on the huge front doors.

            It opened automatically. They went up the grand staircase and entered a huge chamber. There was huge cauldron there, boiling. Drew is suspended over it, unconscious. 

            "So brought more enforcements, my dear, dear niece?" Matilda said. Now she still looked like Angela, only a hundred times older. Her hair was silvery white, skin was all wrinkled and instead of white flowing robes, she wore a black one, with red linings. 

            "Free Drew right now, Matilda and I'll give you what you want." Angela said. 

            Matilda looked at her keenly, as if she was trying to bluff her. Harry and Ron gripped their wands tight, ready to cast a spell in case Matilda does something foul.

            Matilda gave her a crooked smile. "Very well." She pointed her wand at Drew and he fell onto the ground. Harry and Ron seized him immediately to get him out of the way.

            "Now, Harry!" Angela shouted.

            Harry cast the Full Body Bind curse to Matilda and she fell on the ground. Ron hurriedly tried to wake Drew up to be able to take him home easily but to no avail.

            Angela levitated Matilda and put her in her own cauldron. Ron, finally giving up on reviving Drew, threw flames under the cauldron, something he got from Hermione.

            Angela quickly seized her bag and got the three crystals and put it in a triangle around the cauldron. The crystals levitated and with a loud scream from Matilda, it sucked her in. The three crystals were one again, it fell inside the cauldron. The three watched as the fire melted the crystal.

            "Will she be able to come back still?" Ron asked.

            Angela shook her head. "I don't know. Let's just go home."

            There were festivities in the mansion the next day. Drew was finally conscious and was eating with Michael and Patrick while Angelo hang on to Harry's every word. Patricia, who was clearly very fond of Angela kept running around with Ron. 

            When the day came to a close, Angela, Ron, Harry and Drew was wading by the pool when Hedwig swooped down Harry's lap with a letter from Dumbledore. 

            "Oh no." He said. "They need us in London. Ginny's kidnapped."

*** That was a very long, boring chapter. Forgive me. But I need that part for later chapters. Anyway, please R/R. Thanks!!***


	9. Mayhem at Hogwarts

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and his friends, Hogwarts and other places belong to Ms. JKRowling. Other Characters and Places not mentioned in the books belong to me.

Coolone007: Thanks for the review. J 

**IMPORTANT: This chapter happens during Harry, Angela and Ron was sent by Dumbledore ****to SEA.**

Chapter 9: Mayhem at Hogwarts

            Ginny just received an owl from Hermione saying that she's in France with her parents and about the end of her and Ron's relationship. She held her letter as she gazed in the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. She felt sad for what happened between Ron and Hermione. Since she came to Hogwarts, she treated Hermione like a sister. She thought that maybe through Ron, they could really be sisters. But thanks to her stubborn brother, Hermione will just be a friend.

            "Hey, Ginny, aren't you coming up yet?" It was Mandela Ferguson. Her classmate and dorm mate as well. 

            "I'll come right up." She said. She was exhausted with the whole day. Being a seventh year and Head Girl is taking its toll. Aside from her academics, she has other responsibilities to attend to. 

            She reached for a quill and wrote to Hermione saying comforting words and offering a shoulder to cry on. Then she told her about Hogwarts and her classes. 

            "Ginny?" She heard Colin from behind her. "You're still awake. It's almost midnight."

            Ginny finalized her letter and folded it. "I'm not yet sleepy, Colin. Just tired."

            "Is that for Harry?" he asked, eyeing the letter she was putting in an envelope. 

            Ginny shook her head. "No. It's for Hermione." She answered and then she looked at him again. "What makes you think I'm writing to Harry?"

            Colin shrugged. "Hey, it's Hogsmeade weekend tomorrow. Want to come for some butterbeer with me in Three Broomsticks tomorrow?"

            "O-okay." She smiled. 

            Colin nodded happily. "I better get upstairs. I'll see you tomorrow? Good night."

            She bid him good night and she watched the fire again. She thought about Harry and the Christmas they spent together. Hogwarts was never the same without the three, Harry, Ron and Hermione. And just this year, Dumbledore finally accepted the Minister of Magic post and Professor McGonagall took over. Sirius Black, Harry's godfather joined the faculty, too, as the new Transfiguration teacher. 

            As the fire in the fireplace mellowed down, she felt sleepiness crawling into her head. She hastily went to the girl's dormitories to get some rest.

            "So I might go into the Ministry after Hogwarts. I mean, what better place to put all the things we learned in Hogwarts but the Ministry?" Colin said as they were walking their way to Hogsmeade. "I really want to work in your Dad's department, being Muggle-born and all."

            Ginny nodded as he talked away. Her mind is flying away right now. Just that morning, she received an owl from Ron saying that Harry went with Angela to SEA to fix some business there. In as much as she kept telling herself that Harry is just a friend, she can't help but feel that twinge of jealousy in her stomach. Why would it have to be Harry? Why can't it be that George Peterson or any other wizard in the Department?

            "So?" Colin was looking at her expectantly.

            Her mind came propelling back to where she was now. "I'm sorry Colin?"

            "I was asking you what you want to do after leaving Hogwarts." Colin was still smiling despite the fact that she wasn't paying much attention.   

            "Oh, after Hogwarts?" Ginny smiled back. "I really don't know yet but I'll probably go into business or teach or something. Or maybe just stay at home, like my Mum." 

            Colin smiled more wildly and nodded. The two just walked past the Shrieking Shack. Ginny glanced at it and turned away immediately. 

            They walked in Three Broomsticks quietly and got a seat near the fireplace. Other Hogwarts students were scattered around, drinking, eating or just talking.

            "What can I get you two?" Madam Rosmerta asked.

            "We'll have two butterbeers please." Colin said. Madam Rosmerta smiled and they smiled back before she turned around to get their beers. "Is it hard being Head Girl?" Colin asked her.

            "Oh, that." Ginny gave a wan smile. "Hard, but fun. Yesterday, I caught a group of Ravenclaw first years wandering around near the Forbidden Forest. I had to chase them away." She was chuckling and shaking her head. "I don't know if I could do it as well as Hermione did but I sure am trying."

            Colin reached for her hand, the one wearing the charm bracelet he gave her. "You'll do fine." 

            She blushed but didn't withdraw her hand. They sat there that way until Madam Rosmerta came with their butterbeers. Both of them were blushing furiously when she gave them a knowing look and silently walked away.

            "How are Harry and Ron?" Colin said as he brought the butterbeer up his lips.

            "Harry's in SEA, working on something with the Ministry there." She said trying hard not to sound bitter. "Ron's in the Ministry as well. Just got in last week, same as Harry's department."

            "Good for him." Colin said. 

            The two fell silent, as if drinking butterbeer needed as much concentration. Then it was Colin who broke the silence. "I have something to give you." He pulled out a blue box from his pocket.

            Ginny took the box from him and opened it. It was a pair of beautiful dolphin earrings. "Oh, Colin…"

            "Will you be my girl, Ginny?" 

            Ginny looked at Colin helplessly. She liked Colin as a friend but she doesn't know if she could love him as much as she loves Harry. She closed the box and handed it back to him. "I don't know, Colin…"

            Colin smiled and put the box back into her hands. "It's okay, Ginny. You don't have to decide now. I understand. But please keep it. If you wear it, then that means yes. If not, well, I can take it."

            Ginny smiled gratefully ant him, took the box and put it in her robe pocket. 

            "That will be all for today. Go ahead and enjoy the sunshine." Sirius concluded his Advanced Transfiguration class the next day. Ginny hurriedly collected her spellbooks and headed straight to the Gryffindor tower.

            "Hey, Ginny, wait up!" Colin called as he jogged behind her. "Where's the fire?" He asked jokingly. 

            "Oh, hi, Colin." She greeted him and started to walk slowly. 

            "I was wondering if you want to take a walk with me around Hogsmeade today." Colin invited her.

            "But it's not Hogsmeade day!" She exclaimed. 

            "Yeah, but we're seventh years!" Colin reminded her. "We don't need a Hogsmeade weekend!"  

              Ginny broke into a smile. She forgot about that, after all the work needed to be done and her responsibility as Head Girl; she knew she needed a break. "Okay. But I'll have to tell Billy that I'll be out tonight." She said, pertaining to the Head Boy from Ravenclaw.  

            "Okay. I'll meet you at Gryffindor common room around three thirty?" He asked. "Here let me bring your books to the tower."

            Ginny gave her books to him and he ran off to the Gryffindor tower. She turned to one corridor to go to Billy's Advance Defense Against the Dark Arts class. She waited outside for a couple of minutes before the Ravenclaw seventh years started pouring out of the room.

            "Oh, hi Ginny. What are you doing here?" Billy asked as he walked out the room. 

            "I… I have to go out until early evening. I just want you to know just so you would know." Ginny said. "I might come in after dinner so…"

            Billy smiled at her. "It's okay Ginny. Don't worry about it. Have fun okay?"

            Ginny smiled at him and she started off to the tower. The common room was packed with students coming in from their classes. She went up to her dormitory to freshen up before her walk with Colin. 

            After fussing over her robes and all, she glanced at her bedside table and saw Colin's blue box. She opened it and the dolphin earrings shone when the beam of the sun hit it. She looked outside the tower, touching the pendant Harry gave her. 

            Her gaze fell on the clock on the wall. It's almost three thirty! She better go down, Colin is probably waiting for her downstairs.

            The common room is still packed with students. But she saw Colin's familiar figure sitting on one of the lounge chairs closest to the fire.

            "Hey." She attracted his attention when she got behind his chair. 

            "Hey, Ginny." He stood up, holding a spray of tulips in his hands. "Here, this is for you."

            "Oh, Colin, you shouldn't have." She took the flowers. "I'll just bring this upstairs."

            She came back in less than five minutes and they went out of the portrait whole. They talked about everything from Quidditch to what they would do after Hogwarts and beyond that till they reached Hogsmeade. 

            They got a bottle each of butterbeer from Three Broomsticks then headed off to Percy's place.

            "Hey Percy!" Ginny shouted as she knocked on his door. 

            It was Penny who opened the door, carrying little Amy. "Oh, Ginny. Come in. And is this Colin Creevey?"

            Colin smiled at her. "Penelope Clearwater, right? Hogwarts Ravenclaw."

            "It's Weasley. Yeah." Penny smiled. 

            Penny walked the two in the living room and settled Amy down on a high chair. "Percy's not home. He's still in the Ministry. Anything I can get you two?"

            Ginny shook her head. "No, thanks, we just had butterbeer from Three Broomsticks a while ago. We thought maybe we could see and visit Amy."

            Ginny picked Amy from her high chair and played with her. 

            "I heard Harry was sent to SEA to help a the Ministry there. How are Ron and Hermione?" Penny asked as Colin stood beside Ginny and played with Amy as well. 

            "Oh, you haven't heard of Ron and Hermione?" Ginny kissed Amy on the cheek before handing her to Colin. "They broke up."

            "They did not." Penny was shocked. 

            Ginny shook her head to confirm her news. 

            "But I know how Ron loved Hermione so much!" Penny said, taking Amy from Colin as the baby started to cry.

            "Well, sometimes too much love is bad." Ginny said quietly. 

            Penny nodded as she cooed Amy to stop crying. At that moment, Percy came in the room straight from work. 

            "Hey, Ginny, Colin. What brings you two here?" He asked as he kissed his wife and daughter. 

            "Just walking around Hogsmeade. What's up in the Ministry?" Ginny sat back down the couch. Colin followed her suit.

            Percy took his hat off. "Just so you'll know, Gin, Ron was sent to SEA this afternoon, too, to help Harry. Apparently, that Dark Sorceress there got hold of an innocent Muggle." Percy told them.

            "So Harry's not alone." Ginny said thoughtfully. "That's good news."

            Colin shifted uncomfortably beside her. 

            "Hey, Percy, Penn, we better head back to Hogwarts. It's getting dark." Ginny stood up and led the way outside the cottage. 

            Just as they were saying goodbyes at the porch, they saw a very familiar mark up in the sky. A mark they just encountered last year. It was the Dark Mark.

            "Oh no…" Percy cried. 

            Penny quickly went inside to keep Amy from seeing the mark.

             "You two better go ahead while it's still light. I have to contact Dumbledore. He has to know about this." Percy hugged Ginny and shook Colin's hand. Then they almost ran along the familiar pathway back to Hogwarts.

            "Do you suppose we should tell McGonagall?" Colin asked as they entered the castle. "Hogsmeade is not very far away, you know."

            Ginny looked at him worriedly. She thought about telling McGonagall, too. 

            "Ginny! Ginny!" She heard Billy's voice from one of the corridors. He ran towards them. "McGonagall wants to meet all the prefects tonight. That includes you and me. Let's go."

            "I'll see you in the common room, Colin." She said and followed Billy to McGonagall's office. 

            All the other prefects were already there. 

            "Why, Billy? What's this all about?" She asked as she sat down beside him. 

            "I don't know Ginny. But the teachers are having a meeting now. McGonagall said she wants all of us here as soon as the meeting ended." Billy looked quite worried, too.

            Moments later, McGonagall came into the room, looking quite stern but her eyes looked very, very worried. "Prefects, I'm afraid I have some bad news." She started. "The Dark Mark once again was seen in Hogsmeade this afternoon. I have sent an owl to the Ministry but until we find out who made that mark this time, I'm afraid we have to tighten up the security and I'm counting on all of you to do that. Especially the Head Boy and Girl." McGonagall eyed her and Billy. They both nodded.

            "Good. All of you now go back to your common rooms. Your Head of Houses are there to inform your classmates now." She said goodbye and they one by one scattered to their own common rooms.

            Colin hurried to her when she came through the portrait hole. "Black just left. He told us about the Dark Mark we saw in Hogsmeade." 

            Ginny nodded. "McGonagall's worried. She wants tighter security." 

            Colin sighed. Tired from their walk in Hogsmeade but he was smiling. "I really had fun in Hogsmeade. Even if we had to cut it short."

            Ginny smiled back. For the first time since Harry left Hogwarts, she didn't think about him, well, until Penny brought him up. "You know what, Colin? I had fun, too."

            Hogwarts was in a very nervous mood the following day. The first years keep on blocking the corridors in the need to be as close together as possible. Rumors started flying here and there. Rumors about a certain Chamber of Secrets being open again or a murderer on the loose or Voldemort disguising himself as a suit or armor. If Ginny hadn't known the things that happened in Hogwarts the past seven years, she would have been as scared as those first years. 

            Even the ghosts are quite nervous about what's going on. Even Moaning Myrtle's moans were never heard that day. The teachers take each class to the next room they have to go into. Nobody dared to walk about the corridors alone. Nobody but Ginny.

            Her classes ended around three that afternoon. After putting all her books in the Gryffindor tower, she decided to take a walk around the grounds to think. She specifically avoided Colin after their classes to give her time to sort out her thoughts about them.

            She walked out of the castle to the Quidditch grounds. She saw Hagrid from afar. He was walking Fang around the grounds.

            "Hey Hagrid!" She shouted.

            "Ginny!" He waved. "You 'avent been visitin'. I figured yeh've been quite busy."

            "Yeah. And with that thing about the Dark Mark, it's driving the whole school in a frenzy." She said, shaking her head.

            "Yeah. Tha' reminds me. What are yeh doin' walkin' 'round the grounds alone?" He asked.

            "Just wanna think about some stuff. Be back in the castle in a while." She said quickly. She doesn't want to be sent up the castle.

            "Yeh better." He nodded at her and proceeded on walking Fang around.

            She entered the Quidditch field and sat down on the bleachers. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the sudden gush of wind that made her hair flow with it. When she opened her eyes, she remembered every game Harry played in it. How he got the Golden Snitch most of the times. She remembered it all so clearly. Tears started falling down from her eyes uncontrollably. She knew she still love Harry but it's about time she moved on.

            Before going to bed that night, she took Harry's pendant off her neck and kept it in its original box. She took Colin's blue box from her bedside table and opened it. The dolphins glittered in the moonlight. She smiled.  She has to move on.  

            The next day, she caught up with Colin before going to her classes. She said she wanted to meet him after class near the lake. Before she went back down after her classes, she grabbed Colin's blue box and put the dolphins on. She gave herself a quick glance in her mirror and walked out of the dormitory.

            She saw a boy standing near the lake the when she got there.

            "Hi Colin!" She greeted. But it wasn't Colin. Colin was slouched on the grass near the shore. It was Draco Malfoy.

This one's quite short. Sorry… Please R/R! 


	10. Back to Hogwarts

DISCLAIMER: JKRowling owns Harry Potter and his friends and enemies, Hogwarts and environs. Angela, her wizarding world and places not familiar to you are mine. But as I always say, JKRowling inspired all of these. 

Chapter 10: Back to Hogwarts

            Harry paced to and from in his bedroom in the Mercado mansion. Ginny has been kidnapped again. For like the third time. But this time, he doesn't know who did it. Have Voldemort found another way to come back or do they have a new enemy?

            Ron who was sitting worriedly on his bed got up. "Stop walking around, Harry. You're making me dizzy." 

            Harry stopped and slumped down a chair. He looked at the clock on the table. It's half past midnight. Then he stood up again and started walking again.

            Ron grabbed his arm and pushed him, making him fall back to the chair. "Will you stop that! You're making me worry more!" 

            Harry put his head in his hands and run his fingers through his hair. Why can't they go to London now?

            Angela then came bursting in the room. "I have news, you guys. I called the Ministry. We can go there tonight to Floo to London." 

            The two boys stood up and without a word, gathered up their things. In less than fifteen minutes, they were saying goodbye to the Mercado family and Drew.

            "Why can't you just stay here, Angela?" Harry heard Drew talk to her.

            Angela sighed. "I'll be back Drew. But while I'm gone, think about us. About our situation. If when I return and you can accept my world, then we are meant to be. But if you can't, I understand."

            She gave Drew a peck on the cheek and gripped her broomstick tight. They were flying to the mountain where the Ministry is.

            Patricia hugged Harry and Ron. The boys shook the hands of Mr. Mercado and the other kids. They clutched their broomsticks flew into the night.

            Dumbledore was waiting for them in the Ministry in London. Harry and Ron quickly got off the crate when they got in.

            "Professor, what happened to my sister?" Ron asked.

            Dumbledore led them to his office and asked them all to calm down. Harry found that quite hard to do. This isn't the first time Ginny's been kidnapped. As they all sat around his office, he was so worried he almost knocked a chair off. 

            "Professor McGonagall owled me yesterday to inform me of such disturbing news." Dumbledore started. "Nobody knows who took her but a day before she was kidnapped, she and Mr. Creevey went for a walk at Hogsmeade and saw the Dark Mark there. The school was put in a very tight security but somehow, Ms. Weasley and Mr. Colin managed to take a walk near the lake yesterday."

            Dumbledore sat down his chair. "What's curious is that Mr. Creevey was lying unconscious on the shore of the lake when Hagrid found him. Apparently, all they wanted was Ginny." 

            Before any of them was able to give their reactions, Hermione came, panting, in the room. "I flew here as soon as I got your letter, Professor. What happened to Ginny? Do Ron and Harry know?"

            "Relax, Ms. Granger." And he pointed to the two sitting behind her. 

            Hermione quickly sat down beside Harry to listen more closely to Dumbledore. Harry looked at Ron to see how he reacted on Hermione's arrival. Ron's face was in a shade of acid green but he didn't speak at all. He just kept his eyes on Dumbledore. 

            Dumbledore dismissed the four of them only after a few minutes. Angela was consoling Hermione and both Harry and Ron was wearing hard faces.

            "I think it's time for a reunion at Hogwarts." Harry said, looking out the huge windows of the Ministry.

            "But Dumbledore told us not to…" Ron started to protest but got two angry stares from Harry and Hermione.

            "Okay." Ron nodded.

            "I know I don't know much about Hogwarts and all but I insist I should come, too." Angela piped in.

            They all agreed to go to Hogwarts that very same night.

            Mounted on broomsticks, the four started going north. Harry was in the lead, followed closely by Ron and the two girls. After an hour of flying, they went down a little lower just as they were flying over Hogsmeade. They noticed Percy's cottage still has lights on. Percy must be very worried too. They hovered a few minutes over Hogsmeade to look for signs, Dark Mark or otherwise. But they saw nothing.

            When they saw the huge towers and turrets of Hogwarts, Angela couldn't help but gasp a "Wow" in amazement. They all headed towards Hagrid's hut.

            They knocked and Hagrid opened the door almost instantly, with crossbow in hand.

            "Oh, it's yeh." Hagrid was relieved. "So 'ere to get Ginny?"

            "Yes." Harry answered, beating Ron. "What happened Hagrid?"

            Hagrid got the four of them tea and started telling about when he saw Ginny walking about the grounds the day before she was abducted. And how he felt that Ginny was in the grounds again that afternoon. But all he saw was Colin unconscious on the shore. He took him to the hospital wing and that's when they put two and two together, and realized that Ginny has been snatched.

            "But why is she with Colin?" Harry thought out loud.

            "It's not an unusual sight, 'Arry." Hagrid shrugged. "I see Ginny and Colin around the grounds together quite often. As well as in Hogsmeade. If I hadn't known better, I'd say they got together."

            Harry's forehead creased. Jealousy started pumping through his veins. But he tried to put such thought out of his head. What's important is how they could get Ginny back fast. He'll deal with Colin later.

            The four said goodbye to Hagrid, who was finally introduced to Angela. They hurried up the castle and looked for Professor McGonagall. 

            Professor McGonagall met them in her office. She said Colin was in the hospital wing, but he didn't get to see who the kidnapper was, it came from behind and hexed him while he was facing the lake. 

            Ron asked if they could speak to Colin that moment. Though McGonagall gave them a disapproving look, she led them to the hospital wing to Colin.

            "Colin, some people are here to see you." McGonagall left them with Colin to attend to some matters regarding the security of the other students.

            "Harry, Ron, Hermione!" He almost smiled. "I'm so glad you're here. Ginny's been—"

            "We know." Harry cut him short. "We're here to ask you what you know."

            Colin nodded. "Earlier that day, Ginny asked me if she could meet me near the lake after class. Though I know we're not supposed to go about the ground after classes, it slipped out of my head, mainly because I was so eager to meet Ginny after school, to talk. Then I went there, half an hour earlier. Then I felt someone behind me, thinking it was Ginny, I didn't look up, I just greeted and the next thing I knew was flash of orange light. Then I woke up here." He bowed his head.  "Found out that Ginny was gone."

            "Who could have done it?" Hermione asked worriedly.

            Ron kept his head in her hands. Angela looked at Harry helplessly.

            "I stand by Dumbledore," Harry started. "It's Ginny they want. Or else they could have gotten Colin instead or the two of them for that matter. But who?"

            Harry couldn't think of anyone foul but Voldemort. Though he wasn't so sure he could have found new followers after his greatest downfall last year. Or if he was powerful enough to rise again, if he still exists, that is.

            Angela looked from Ron to Hermione to Harry. These happenings feel quite strange and familiar to her. Like it happened to her before. She closed her eyes and thought about it, trying to recall a certain event that changed her life forever.

            "Angela, Angela, wake up!" She felt tugging in her nightgown. Myra was up and about that day. She was staying in a hotel in London, near the village Myra and her Mum is staying. "Wake up!"

            "What?" She asked groggily, but still sat up on the bed. "It's early." 

            Myra almost jumped in her bed, holding a bit of parchment. "C'mon, Angela, wake up! I have something to tell you!"

            "Okay, okay." She faced Myra. "What is it?"

            "Remember Draco?" Myra asked. 

            "Draco…Draco…" Her mind is still asleep but she tried to find that word in her brain files. "Draco… Diagon Alley Draco Malfoy?" 

            Myra nodded eagerly. "He owled me!"

            "Why?" She was still a bit slow at comprehending things. 

            "He asked me out for dinner!" Myra exclaimed, now jumping up and down Angela's bed.

            "That Malfoy character asked you out?" She lifted her left eyebrow. 

            "Why? What's wrong with that?" Myra asked. "He's an incoming seventh year at Hogwarts. He's from one of the oldest and wealthiest wizarding families in Britain."

            "I thought you wanted to be Muggle." Angela said.

            "Well, if I was in SEA, I'd be a Muggle. But if I'm in London, I'd rather be a witch!" She exclaimed. "And besides, if Draco asked me out, he must like me, don't you think?"

            Angela looked at her friend helplessly. The moment they met Draco Malfoy, she never liked him. Although she never said this on Myra's face because she started goggling about Draco since they went home from Diagon Alley the day they met him. She never thought of Draco wanting to go out with Myra.

            "I don't know, Myra." She was careful not to hurt her feelings. "Maybe we shouldn't trust Draco that soon. He is after all, a Malfoy."

            "So?"

            "Don't you know, Myra? The Malfoys were Voldemort's death eaters. They engage in the Dark Arts." She tried to put some sense into Myra's tiny brain.

            "We studied the Dark Arts too, didn't we?" Myra insisted. 

            "But we vowed never to use it to deliberately harm others." Angela said. "I don't know, Myra."

            Myra sighed. "I already sent him an owl, saying I'll meet him at Diagon Alley tonight."

            "Oh no…" Angela groaned. "Why?" She demanded but when Myra didn't answer. She said, "Okay, I'll go with you. At least one of us will have sense later."

            She and Myra met at the Leaky Cauldron later that day. They decided to meet earlier so that Angela could go around Diagon one last time before heading home. The semester was about to start in four days. 

            "We'll meat him at Florean's in ten minutes. Will you please finish your shopping now, Angela?" Myra said anxiously. Angela sensed nervousness in her voice.

            "You know what, Myra?" She said as she brought the book she was holding to the counter at Flourish and Blotts to pay for it. "If you're not so sure you want to meet Draco, then maybe we should just turn and go home."

            "No." Myra said quickly. "I gave him my word."

            Angela shrugged and paid for the book. They walked out of the bookstore and headed for Florean's.

            They sat down on the little tables just outside. After a few minutes of talking about their old school and classmates, Draco came.

            "Hey, ladies." He said smoothly and sat down between the two of them.

            "Hi, Draco." Myra greeted, her eyes turning misty.

            Angela gave a small smile and muttered a simple hello.

            They ordered their dinner of burger and fries. Angela ate her dinner silently, only joining in the conversation when Draco and Myra ask her about something. She can't help but look at the Slytherin logo on Draco's cloak. Somehow that snake gave her shivers.

            Before they know it, they have finished their sundaes and are standing up to leave. 

            "Angela, I was wondering if I could have Myra alone for the rest of the night." He said as they walked along Diagon Alley.

            Myra looked at her excitedly, winking. 

            She gave the two of them suspicious looks and hesitantly gave in, "O-okay." 

            Draco smiled at her, a smile she knew she shouldn't trust. Myra just mouthed a "thank you" at her and he two walked away.

            There she was, left in the middle of Diagon Alley, not knowing where to go. Then she felt something flutter in her stomach. She closed her eyes. Then something flashed in her mind. She saw Myra, tied around a tombstone, with black figures around her, coming closer to her and then the image was gone. 

            She ran worriedly towards the Leaky Cauldron. She just had a premonition.  

            She hurried to her hotel, got her broomstick and recklessly flew out of the hotel, not minding if the Muggles could see her below. She knew Myra's in trouble with Draco. And she doesn't have any idea where to find them.

            Then she saw it from across a meadow. A cottage, it's chimneys giving off green smoke. She flew over it. Unfortunately, she saw a graveyard beside the cottage.

            She landed on the porch and threw the door open. Draco wasn't there but another wizard, older than him, and Myra lay before the fire, unconscious. 

            "What have you done to her?" A rage came into her. 

            "You are you?" The wizard demanded. 

            She didn't tell the wizard who she was, she just rushed to her side, seeing that she was still alive, she got up and faced the wizard. 

            "Where's Draco?" She demanded.

            "He's not here anymore." 

            She felt Myra stir beside her. And Myra got up and looked for Draco.

            The wizard walked crookedly towards them. "You, meddlesome little girl! You shouldn't have come here. All I needed was a virgin. Than I may rise again, much more powerful than before."

            She held Myra's hand. It was trembling. 

            The wizard grabbed her away from Myra but then she gave a red glow and he threw her away. 

            "I cannot use you!" He shouted. "You're not what I need. You must die!"

            "No!" Myra shouted.

            But the wizard pointed his wand at her. "Avada…"

            Myra ran towards her and flung herself before her just as the wizard shouted, "Kedavra!"

            A flash of green light and Myra lay limp on her arms. 

            The wizard was overcome with anger. Angela looked at him, clutched Myra's lifeless body and the two of them Disapparated.

            Angela walked over to Harry. "Do you guys have bad blood between Draco Malfoy?"

            Ron, Hermione and Colin looked at her in alarm. 

            "Well yes, since our first year here in Hogwarts, we've been sort of archenemies." Hermione answered.

            "Why do I have a feeling Draco has Ginny?" She stood up and paced around the room. "Colin, do you have anything of Ginny's there?" 

            Colin nodded and pulled a pink kerchief from his bedside table. "She gave me that some time ago."

            Angela took the kerchief and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes right away. "Ginny's not far from here. But she's in danger!"

            "Where is she?" Harry asked worriedly.

            "I don't know. But not far." Angela said, still clutching the kerchief. "A cottage… A tree…"

            "Whomping Willow!" Harry exclaimed. 

            The four got up and stormed out of the hospital wing. 

            "Hey, wait for me!" Colin tried to get up. 

            "Stay here, Colin!" Harry shouted.

            Harry led the way to the Whomping Willow. Hermione got a branch from a tree and prodded the knot that would freeze the Willow. Harry got in first, followed by Ron and the girls.

            They ran towards the tunnel that led to the Shrieking Shack. Hearing voices from the top floor, they quietly sneaked in. 

            They saw Ginny tied up in a chair with a filthy wizard before her, his back to them. But there was no Draco Malfoy in sight.

            "Harry Potter." The wizard said without even looking at them. "I knew you'd come and save you girlfriend."

            "Voldemort." He said in recognition. "Let her go."

            The wizard turned around and looked at them one by one. But when his gaze fell on Angela, he gave her a crooked smile. "Oh, it's you again."

            Angela gave him a dark stare. "You murdered my best friend."

            "It should have been you." He said darkly. 

            Angela didn't say a word. 

            Voldemort looked over at Hermione. "Oh, another one." Before the four could see what's happening, Hermione was being pulled by some sort of magnetic field and was forced to sit down beside Ginny. Ropes started to wrap around her. "Now I have two of you."

            Ron's face turned to a violent shade of red. He tried to run over to Hermione and his sister but Voldemort pointed his wand at him and he was thrown backwards. 

            Angela ran to him and helped him up as he was cowering in pain. 

            Harry grabbed his wand and pointed it to Voldemort. Ron who was up in his feet pointed his wand at him, too. And for the first time they saw Angela's wand. A long white wand that if Harry weren't busy staring at Voldemort, would swear he saw a golden handle.

            But from the door came several hooded figures, Voldemort's Death-Eaters. They surrounded the three. 

            "Do you have any spell?" Ron asked as he nervously looked at the Death Eaters around him. 

            Harry didn't say a thing but Ron can sense nervousness in him. But Angela stayed calm. She pointed her wand on the ceiling and a blue orb engulfed them. 

            "This will resist any spell they throw at us but for a very short time only." She explained. "Ron, you better go and free Ginny and Hermione. Harry and I will hold this filthy creatures for you."

            Ron ran to the two girls and freed them. Harry and Angela kept their wands pointed around them. Harry felt the shield flicker but Angela kept her position. They glanced at Ron who was now freeing Hermione with the help of Ginny. 

            Angela ran towards Ron and helped them since Hermione's ropes were tighter. Harry felt his shield flicker again. Angela looked at him in worry.

            Then Harry's shield was completely gone Voldemort pointed his wand at him and shouted "At last Harry Potter! Avada…"

            Angela stood up. "No!!!" She pointed her wand and gave her shield to Harry.

            "Kedavra!" But the green light from Voldemort's wand backfired at him. 

            Hermione and Ginny were free now. The five hurdled together. Angela held Ron's hands and put the three between them. "On my count of three, Ron, Disparate!" 

            "One…" Voldemort's mist started to rise from the floor. 

            "Two…" his Death Eaters started swarming towards them.

            "Three!" And they Disapparated.

            They found themselves outside Shrieking Shack since they cannot Apparate in Hogwarts grounds. They started running towards the castle, leaving Voldemort and the Death Eaters behind.

            Colin was in the entrance hall when they barged in. McGonagall was there, too, with Dumbledore and Hagrid. Just as they came in, Sirius Black appeared from a corridor.

            "Ginny!" Colin screamed. 

            Ginny's hands let go of Harry's and ran towards Colin's outstretched arms. 

            Harry looked at them with a scowl. Hermione and Ron as unconsciously holding hands. They looked at each other. Hermione's tears started flowing down.

            "I'm sorry Hermione." Ron finally apologized and embraced her. 

            Angela put her hand over Harry's shoulder. 

            "Thank you." He said.

            "I lost a friend to Voldemort once, Harry. I won't let him do that again." She smiled. "Even if it meant sacrificing myself." They hugged.

            Colin noticed the earrings on Ginny's ears. "Ginny…"

            Ginny nodded. "That's what I wanted to tell you."

            Ron and Hermione looked over at Ginny and Colin and quickly glanced at Harry. Harry's eyes widened and stormed out of the room, heading for the tower. Ron was starting to go after him when he came back.

            "Can I go to your hut, Hagrid? I forgot I don't live here anymore." Harry went out of the castle without waiting for Hagrid's answer. Angela, Ron and Hermione followed. Leaving the faculty, Colin and Ginny gaping. 

*** That's the tenth chapter. More chapters to come. But I may not be able to post it till January. I'm off for my Christmas Vacation from the University (at last). Please R/R! Thanks! *** 


	11. Ron's Proposition

DISCLAIMER: JKRowling owns Harry Potter, other characters and places familiar to you. All others is probably mine J

Hermione's girl group song was sung by the all female group Honeyz way back 1999/2000. I don't own it okay?

Coolone007: the question is: will Ginny treat Colin well?

Chapter 11: Ron's Proposition 

            It's been a month since they rescued Ginny from Voldemort's clutches again. Now in this beautiful spring morning, Harry sat down in the living room, alone. Ron went out with Hermione for a picnic and Angela went out with some friends in the Ministry. 

            It was what Harry was dreading that would come to him sooner or later. Being alone and thinking about Ginny. He walked to the window and gazed to the alley below. He could see the people walking in the alley. Then he saw Neville and Lavender going inside their building. Just yesterday, Neville threw a party and announced that Lavender is carrying their first child. Everybody was so happy when they broke the news. The first baby of their year!

            Harry walked inside his room. On top of his study was a quill he never used. It was Ginny's Christmas present. He held it and quickly put it back to its usual place. 

            He looked at the pictures on top of his shelf. His picture with Hermione and Ron during their third year was there as well as their pictures during their fifth year and when they left Hogwarts. He also has the picture of his parents' wedding with their best man, his godfather, Sirius Black. Then there was his picture with the Dursleys and the Weasleys. He picked that certain picture up. It was taken in Percy and Penny's wedding. Charlie and his fiancée were there as well as Bill and his family. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred and George, Ron and Hermione, Ginny and him. They were all smiling happily at the camera. 

            He looked at Ginny closely, though she has the same red hair as the rest of his family, hers gave a naturally golden glow. She was smiling sweetly at him. His own photographic self kept on looking at her in her beautiful bridesmaid's gown.   

            Ginny… 

            She's with Colin now. Colin is the luckiest man in the world for having Ginny. And he's the stupidest, knowing how Ginny felt for him all those years. But what did he do? Run after Cho Chang like a mad dog, although he knew that after Cedric's demise, Cho never laid eyes on other guys. 

            "Oh, Ginny…" He muttered under his breath. 

             "Are you sure it's okay that we left Harry alone at home?" Hermione asked as they landed on a field near Hogsmeade. "He seems a little distracted."

            Ron put the basket down and spread the yellow blanket. He took their food out before answering Hermione. "He'll manage. It's his fault Colin got Ginny first."

            Hermione knew that Ron was right. After all, Ginny showed her affection for Harry in the six years they were together at Hogwarts. It was only Harry who was so thick to return that affection. Hermione thought she was still lucky, at least, she and Ron got together before their stay at Hogwarts ended. 

            They sat down in the blanket and ate what she prepared for them. After their dessert, Ron moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I know I've told you this a million times but I'll say it again, I'm sorry about how I treated you last month."

            She smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. "That's okay, I have forgiven you." And then they kissed. It was warm and sweet which left Hermione quite contented with what they have now.

            "Hey, Ron, I was thinking, maybe we should throw a baby shower for Lavender. I mean, you know…" She shrugged. Even she was excited when she found out about Lavender and Neville's coming baby. 

            "But you girls should be the ones thinking about that. What would we know about showers and all?" Ron asked.

            "Well, for one, you should be the one who would keep Neville off our hair while we're treating Lavender. You should bring him to some pub or something." She said.

"You seem very excited about this baby, Hermione." Ron pointed out.

"Well, actually, I am. Maybe because we practically grew up with Neville and Lavender." She leaned closer to him. 

 "How about having one with me?" Ron presented a diamond ring from behind her. 

She picked the ring from the black box and examined carefully. "Ron, I…"

"Will you marry me, Hermione?" He asked again. 

She was lost for words. She felt tears starting to swell in her eyes. 

"Hey, don't cry…" Ron wiped the single tear that fell from her eye. 

"Oh, Ron!" She flung herself at him. "I thought you'd never ask!"

Ron pulled away, took her left hand and put the ring on her ring finger, then kissed it. Ron gave her a quick smack and embraced her tightly. "Thank you." He muttered.

They looked at each other for a long time before they decided to go home.

"Tell me, Ron, why do we have to do this?" Harry asked grumpily as they walked across the corridor to Neville and Lavender's apartment.

"We need to keep Neville get in the way as the girls give Lavender a baby shower." Ron explained.

Ron knocked at the door, which was quickly opened by Neville, who was already waiting for them. 

            "Hey, you guys." He greeted. "Thank you for inviting me." 

            "So where to?" Harry asked, trying to be cheerful. 

            "I'll suggest Three Broomsticks but that's too far, don't you think?" Ron suggested.

            "Three Broomsticks isn't bad." Neville said.

            "Okay, Three Broomsticks it is." Harry put an end to the conversation. He doesn't want to make a big deal out of it. "Let's Floo."

            They walked in Harry and Ron's apartment and used the fireplace there to go to Three Broomsticks. 

            "Oh, what can I get you three?" Madam Rosmerta asked them as they chose a table. "Night out huh boys?"

            "Celebrating." Harry answered. "Neville's going to be a father, Ron's engaged to Hermione." 

            Madam Rosmerta smiled widely. "Oh, look at these boys, growing up too fast! I can still remember you three here six years ago! You were still kids!"

            The three of them smiled. 

            "Oh, and Ron, your sister was here this afternoon with Colin. They make a pretty couple, don't you think?" Madam Rosmerta winked and walked away after taking their orders.

            With that remark, Harry's bad mood turned foul. 

            "Alright there Harry?" Ron asked.

            He just grunted in reply.

            "Why, Harry? Do you have a thing for Ginny?" Neville asked. 

            Harry just sat there, looking at the fire. He's not in the mood to discuss Ginny with anybody, even if Neville and Ron were almost like brothers to him.

            Ron shook his head at Neville to stop him from inquiring more. He changed the subject. "So how does it feel, future Dad?"

            "Oh," Neville started. "I can't tell you. You have to be in my shoes to understand. It's like being excited, worried and happy at the same time! But you'll experience it soon enough. When's the big day?"

            "We haven't planned a date yet. But we were hoping around a couple of months from now. Maybe this summer." He answered as a waitress brought their orders at the table. "Harry's best man."

            "I'm so excited. I thought you and Hermione might not pull it off, but look at you now!" Neville was laughing. "You used to fight and bicker around Hogwarts then!"

            Ron chuckled. "Oh, it's my way of showing how much I love her."

            Harry just sat there, half listening to the conversation. Half of his mind is flying to Hogwarts. To Ginny.

            "Surprise!" Hermione, Susan Bones, Parvati and Padma Patil shouted as they came in Neville and Lavender's room. 

            Lavender was clearly surprised. "Oh, you guys, thank you!" Her eyes were turning misty.

            The four girls came in with their gifts, cakes and other finger food. They settled in the Longbottom living room, before the fire. 

            They chatted happily about Lavender's new lifestyle as Neville's wife and future mother. They all can't believe that she'll have a baby soon.

            Laughing and tickling each other, Lavender opened the gifts they brought. Hermione beamed when she opened the gift she brought, a beautiful light blue baby robe.

            It was when Hermione was reaching for some almond nuts when Susan noticed the sparkle in her fingers.

            "Oh, my, Hermione, is that what I think it is?" She held Hermione's hand for the other girls to see.

            Hermione blushed. "Yes. Ron and I are engaged."

            The four girls hurled at her for a group hug. 

            "At last!" Parvati exclaimed. "You and Ron finally decided to tie the knot!"

            Parvati looked at Padma and both giggled uncontrollably. 

            "Hey, did we miss something?" Lavender asked.

            Padma shook her head. "No, I just remembered the Yule Ball way back fourth year. Ron was my date."

            "Yeah. I knew then and there that he had something for you." Parvati butted in. "The look he gave that Krum every time you dance!"

            "So when will the big day be?" Susan asked.

            "We were thinking about around summer." Hermione answered. "Ginny will be maid of honor."

            The four girls looked at each other, they'll have to plan a bridal shower soon.

            "What's that?" Colin asked Ginny as Pig swooped down above them as they were eating breakfast in the Great Hall.

            "It's from Ron." She quickly tore the envelope open. "And Hermione. They're engaged!" She exclaimed and read on. "I'm maid of honor!"

            Colin peeked at the letter. "Mind telling me who the best man is?" He asked, though he was quite sure who that would be.

            "Harry." Ginny answered quietly. But she continued reading on the letter before she folded it again and placed back in the envelope. "Oh, they're finally getting married! I can't wait!"

            Colin shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He's happy for Ron and Hermione, more or less; he saw how the two got together. But with Harry as best man and Ginny as maid of honor? It sort of made him nervous he might loose Ginny to him. 

            "Hey, why the long face?" Ginny cooed. "Smile."

            He gave her a small smile. 

            "C'mon Colin, that's not a smile!" She said. 

            She tickled him to force him to smile and when he did, she kissed him on the cheek. "C'mon, we'll be late for class."

            The couple finished their breakfast quickly and headed for Defense Against the Dark Arts. 

            "Hey, Harry! I'll be over at Hermione to help her with preparations, okay?" Ron said before going out of the apartment. 

            Harry was reading the latest issue of _Quidditch Today_ where the former Gryffindor Team Captain and Keeper, Oliver Wood was featured; he is the newest addition to Britain's Team this year.

            Ron and Hermione would be hosting a barbeque to officially announce their engagement. Most of their friends from Hogwarts would be there as well as their friends from the Ministry.

            He looked at the clock. The barbeque will start at five that afternoon and he still has two hours to get ready. He sat comfortably on his favorite sky blue lounge chair. He looked outside the window and thought about the gathering later. The Weasleys will be there, he was sure of that. He wondered if Ginny would come. Though he doubted it, with her being Head Girl and all, but he was hoping anyway. As long as she leaves Colin in Hogwarts.

            He didn't know long he was sitting there and looking through the window when the clock sounded four o'clock. He put _Quidditch Today_, which lay forgotten on his lap, and went in his room to get ready for the party.

            He usually spent very little time getting dressed but he was surprised when all of a sudden he paid attention to the littlest details. It was almost five pm when he went out of his room, clad in deep red robes. It was warm so he decided he didn't need a cloak. 

            He crossed the street to Hermione's apartment. Behind it was a small lanai where the barbeque was set as well as a small dance floor. Hermione was putting a huge pitcher of pumpkin juice in the lanai and Ron was preparing the grill when he came in.

            "Hey, where's the party?" He said jokingly. "Looks like everybody's standing you up!"

            "Oh shut up, Harry." Ron chuckled. 

            He was barely settling on Hermione's couch when he heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" He said, standing up. It was Angela with George Peterson.

            "Hey Harry! Where's the couple?" Angela asked cheerfully, holding a box wrapped in yellow foil and red ribbon. 

            "They're at the back. Come in!" He opened the door wider and the two went in with George nodding at him. He smiled and nodded back. 

            In the next quarter of the hour, people started swarming in Hermione's apartment, with Harry being the "butler". Parvati and Padma came in after Angela and George. Next was Neville and Lavender, followed by the Weasley twins with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Percy and Penny with little Amy. And lastly, the Grangers.

            "Mum!" Hermione hugged her mother when Mr. and Mrs. Granger went out in the lanai.

            Mrs. Granger also gave Ron a hug, which made him blush furiously. The Grangers then moved over to the table occupied by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Harry went out in the lanai with a hunch that nobody will be coming anymore.

            Harry sat with the twins and Percy beside the grill. Ron has already started barbequing and Hermione's started to hand out finger food. 

            "So, Harry, how's the Department going?" Percy asked in his usual very dignified manner, which made the twins snigger.

            He shrugged. "Okay, I guess. Except for that encounter with Voldemort and his Death Eaters last month, I'd say it's pretty much normal." He said. 

            The twins stood up, who can no longer take Percy's attitude, and took over Ron's barbeque while giving him a butterbeer and forcing him to sit down beside Percy.

            "So Ron, when's the big day?" Percy asked him.

            "Hermione and I were thinking the first Sunday of July." He answered.

            Harry nodded. He was best man and Hermione chose Ginny as her maid of honor. He didn't know if this was good or bad or whatever. He just wants to get it over with.

            "Isn't Ginny coming?" Percy asked.

            This made Harry's insides jolt. Ever since he found out about Colin and Ginny, he felt that inside him. He hated that feeling of resentment and regret that washes over him every time he hears her name. 

            "I owled her." Ron glanced at him. "She said she'd try. Though Hermione doubts it, knowing the pressures of being Head Girl and all."

            The barbeque went on for the next half hour. By six pm, Hermione, Parvati, Padma and Lavender started setting up a makeshift platform there. 

            Hermione went in to get something inside the apartment when she came, almost running, back. "Hey guys! Look who showed up!"

            To Harry's delight, it was Ginny. But when he saw Colin (and his faithful camera) behind her, his grin suddenly sank into a frown. "Why does that person have to come along?" He muttered.

            "I'm sorry?" Ron looked at him. "You said something?"

            He shook his head. "Nothing."

            Ron just gave him a doubtful look. "Ginny! Come over and sit with us!"

            Harry looked at Ron disbelievingly. Ron just gave him a funny look. As if he intentionally wanted to piss him off.

            Ginny and Colin hurried to their table. "Hey, Ron. Percy, Harry." She greeted. Colin smiled and then suddenly a flash.

            The couple sat down between Harry and Percy, to Harry's dismay. Fortunately, Hermione climbed up their platform, called Ron and attracted their attention.

            Ron took the microphone and greeted everybody. "Good evening. As most of you know, the reason why we invited you all to this simple barbeque, is for you all to know about my engagement to my beautiful girlfriend, Hermione Granger." He smiled.

            Hermione blushed. 

            "Our wedding," Ron continued. "Will be on the first Sunday of July this year. It is my pleasure to announce my best man, Mr. Harry Potter." Ron motioned him to come to the stage with him. Quite hesitant, Harry did it still. "And of course my lovely fiancée chose my sister, Ginny Weasley, to be her maid of honor." 

            The small crowd clapped as Ginny went over the platform to join the three. Colin quickly got up, seizing his camera and started clicking away.

            Hermione took the microphone from Ron. "Those who attended Hogwarts with us would probably remember the small band we formed when we were in our sixth year. Well," She said. "We are here again and we wanted to give you a little bit of entertainment."

            She smiled at Ron and Harry to signal that they could step down the platform already. Ginny took her place with Lavender behind Hermione. Padma and Parvati shared another microphone. Though it was Ginny who's usually in the center of the group, they gave it Hermione this time.

            The first chords of the song came in then Hermione, not tearing her gaze from Ron, sang: 
    
    _I can't believe you're here with me_
    
    _And now it seems my world's complete_
    
    _And I never want this moment to end_
    
    _I close my eyes and still I see_
    
    _The dreams become reality_

_And now I know how it feels to be in love..._

            Then it was Ginny's turn:
    
    _I prayed so many nights that you would come my way_
    
    _An angel from above to light my darkest day_
    
    _I think it's time for you to hear these lines_
    
    _'Cause it's something I wanna say_
    
                   The whole band joined in:
    
    _Finally found what I've been looking for_
    
    _And now you know I'm gonna love you more_
    
    _Hold me tight 'cause it's always been you__ (it's always been you)_
    
    _To think that you were always there__ (always there)_
    
    _To be my friend and wipe away my tears_
    
    _Now it's clear_
    
    _That it's always been you_
    
                   Then it was Hermione's turn again, making Ron redder and redder by the minute with Fred and George teasing him.
    
    _Sometimes you don't expect that friends _
    
    _Can become lovers in the end_
    
    _Only God knows what the future will bring_
    
    _So hold me close and don't let go___
    
    _'Cause this is love, boy, don't you know_
    
    _And we're gonna be together for eternity..._
    
                   Ginny once again, took control of the song, her gaze at Colin who, to Harry's revulsion, is smiling back at her.
    
    _I prayed so many nights that you would come my way_
    
    _An angel from above to light my darkest day_
    
    _Love's so strong, it can't be wrong_
    
    _It is you where I belong_
    
                   Despite being teased by the twins, Ron stood up and walked up the platform to take Hermione and dance the rest of the song with her. Ginny smiled at the rest of the girls and took her place. 
    
    _Finally found what I've been looking for_
    
    _And now you know I'm gonna love you more_
    
    _Hold me tight 'cause it's always been you..._
    
    _To think that you were always there __(we're always there)_
    
    _To be my friend and wipe away my tears __(wipe away these tears)_
    
    _Now it's clear_
    
    _That it's always been you __(it's always been you)_
    
                   The four repeated the chorus three times. Ginny kept her eyes on Colin but met Harry's on her last line "it's always been you…" Then she quickly turned away, eyes turning misty and cheeks blushing.
    
                   They bowed and the small crown clapped. Hermione waved her wand and music started filling the air. The dance has begun. Neville danced with his wife. The twins also danced with the twins. The old couples joined them, too. Angela and George P. stood up moments later as well as Colin and Ginny. Percy and Penny just sat there, with Amy. Harry noticed that he was the only person without a partner. For the first time in a long while, he felt out of place.
    
                   He watched as the couples swayed to the music. But his eyes rested on Ginny and Colin longer than it did on the others. They were laughing like they were having the time of their lives, which made Harry's stomach make an uncomfortable turn. He got up and stormed into the house, he walked past the front doors and into the alley with the moonlight shining on the pavement. He quickly ran inside his apartment building and locked himself in his room, cursing himself.
    
     There, that's the eleventh chapter. Wrote it during the Christmas break so you'll probably get to read it by the first week of January, the latest…anyway, the next chapter's next… please r/r. _Salamat._ (Thank you.)


	12. Ginny's Achievement

DISCLAIMER: JKRowling owns Harry and his friends, Hogwarts and environs as well as places that are most familiar to you. All other characters and places unfamiliar are from me.

Chapter 12: Ginny's Achievement

            It was a very sunny June morning; Ginny, Colin and their year started walking down to the shore of the lake to ride the boats that took them to the Hogwarts for the first time some seven years ago. They are finally leaving Hogwarts, their seven years are up and they are so much grateful, despite everything that happened in those seven years. Ginny, for one, was snatched by Voldemort no less than three times while Colin has his share of misadventures as well. And of course he would never forget the time he was petrified in his first year by a basilisk.

            Their boats followed Hagrid's as it glided smoothly across the lake. Once they got to the other side, Ginny turned to Hagrid to say goodbye.

            "Hagrid, thank you for those seven wonderful years." Ginny said to him. "I'll miss you."

            "Well I'll miss yeh too, and yer lot as well. But yeh can visit us sometimes, yeh know." Hagrid smiled at her and held her hand. "You'll do well outside Hogwarts as you did in it. I know that. And besides, we'll see each other soon. In your brother's wedding, no less."

            Ginny smiled. Ron and Hermione's wedding is set a couple of weeks from now and she knew the couple is rather busy with the preparations. 

            The scarlet steam engine sounded meaning they had to board the train. Ginny hugged him and joined Colin in a compartment at the front of the train. 

            "Excited to finally start really living?" He asked as she eased beside him.

            She shrugged and looked out the window until the majestic Hogwarts castle was out of sight.

            "So what are your plans?" Colin asked again.

            "I'll stay in the Burrow until Hermione and Ron are married. They'll be moving to a cottage in Godric's Hollow after their wedding. I'll be taking Hermione's apartment then." She said.

            Colin's forehead creased. "How come I never heard of this?" 

            Ginny looked at Colin helplessly. Truth is she doesn't want Colin to know for she was sure that it will lead to another argument about Harry being so near to her. Ever since the engagement party, Colin always turns green with jealously.

            "I just made up my mind last night. Didn't want to tell you till I was sure." She answered. Though from the look Colin gave her, she knew he didn't believe her entirely.

            Their conversation shifted to different topics until they finally reached platform 9 ¾ early that evening. 

            They crossed the barrier and found Harry and Ron waiting for her as well as Colin's father.

            "Father!" Colin called Mr. Creevey as she waved at Ron and Harry. She let Colin lead her to his father.

            "Father, this is the girl I was talking to you about." Colin started. "This is Ginny Weasley."

            The man shook her hands and smiled, his eyes twinkling. Just then, Dennis, Colin's 5th year brother came through the barrier. She glanced at Ron and Harry to tell them to wait a while.

            "Good year?" He asked and she and the two brothers nodded

            "Mr. Creevey, it was a pleasure meeting you but I have to go, my brother is waiting for me." She said politely, pointing to Ron.

            She said goodbye to Dennis ands kissed Colin with a promise to write as soon as she gets home and walked towards Harry and Ron.

            Harry watched Ginny intently as she was pushing her cart towards them. How dare she kiss Colin like that in front of him? 

            He was in wearing a scowl as Ginny stopped before them. "All right there, Harry?" She asked, giving his scowl a puzzled look.

            "Here, Ginny, I burrowed Dad's car to take us to the Burrow. Hermione's there."  Ron pushed the cart towards the exit, which left him and Ginny walking side by side.

            "Something bothering you, Harry?" She asked him.

            He shook his head stiffly. "No."

            From the looks of it, Ginny decided to just shut up, and Harry was grateful. Ron put Ginny's trunk in the car and Harry eased in the front seat while Ginny hopped in the back.

            "Let's go." Ron said and they drove off to Ottery St. Catchpole.

            After more than an hour's drive, they parked in the Weasley's garage and started getting off the car. Ginny quickly ran inside and Harry helped Ron with Ginny's trunk.

            "Why are you so quiet, Harry?" Ron asked.

            He just grunted and took the trunk's other end. 

            "It won't be because of that little kiss, would it?" Ron asked, looking serious but his eyes twinkling.

            That was the last straw. "Oh shut up!" He said and dropped his end of the trunk and it fell on Ron's feet.

            "Oww!" He shouted in pain but Harry stormed towards the house and went straight to Ron's bedroom at the top floor, ignoring Hermione's greeting.

            The room was a lot different from when he first went in it the summer of their second year. It was filled with orange banners of Ron's favorite Quidditch team, the Chudley Cannons, but when Ron joined the Gryffindor Quidditch team on their sixth year, he changed all of it to Gryffindor colors. It is now filled with the Gryffindor flags and shots that Colin took then. He even had the Gryffindor Quidditch team picture in a frame. 

            Harry picked it up. He was made Team Captain on their fifth year. He led the Gryffindor to three more Quidditch Cups till his seventh year but from what he heard, Gryffindor won the cup again the this year. 

            He looked out of the window saw Ron dragging Ginny's trunk into the house. After a few minutes, he heard someone coming up and true enough, Ron and Hermione appeared in the door.

            "What is wrong with you?" Ron asked as he took his shoes off and examining his toenails. 

            "Nothing." He answered flatly and lay on Ron's bed.

            "Oh, come on, Harry. We know something's bothering you." Hermione said as she sat down beside Ron and touched his blue toes with her wand. 

            "I think I know what's bothering him." Ron sighed and put on his shoes again. "He saw Colin kiss Ginny at King's Cross." The couple shared knowing smiles. Then a huge pillow hit Ron on the forehead.

            "Oh you guys, stop acting like kids. Mum (Hermione started calling Mrs. Weasley Mum since the engagement party) made a wonderful dinner. Come on down." And she went downstairs. 

            Ron looks like he was about to tease him more when Harry pointed him his wand. "Not another word." Ron just shrugged and followed him downstairs.

            It was indeed a wonderful dinner, Harry thought. Only him, Ron, Ginny and Hermione was there with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. The rest of the Weasleys just sent Ginny their presents and are waiting for her in the family room. 

            Harry, Ron, Ginny and Mr. Weasley left Hermione and Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen and proceeded to open Ginny's gifts. There are quite a few. A big red one from Bill and his wife, a long yellow package from Charlie, a flat green one from Percy and Penny, a pink box from Ron and Hermione, a round one from Fred and George, a rectangular pattern of red and gold from Angela, and a square from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Harry noticed that his red and silver box was the smallest of the lot but never minded it. He just hoped that she'd like it. 

              They were watching Ginny open her gifts when Hermione and Mrs. Weasley came in the family room to join them. She smiled in glee when she looked at the opened lot. Spellbooks from Bill, a brand new Nimbus 2500 from Charlie, her portrait in charcoal (moving, of course) from Percy and Penny, a violin from Angela ("How did she know I play the violin?" She asked. Hermione just smiled), and a book on how to make it on her own in the wizarding world from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Then she picked up Harry's gift.

            Everyone was looking at her expectantly as she looked at the box as if it was to explode. Then she carefully tugged the tape and the wrapper revealed a gold music box. She opened it and out popped a red head witch and a wizard with black unruly hair and glasses like Harry's, dancing to a classical tune, both are in Hogwarts robes. "It's beautiful…"

            Ginny smiled at him and turned scarlet. His cheeks felt warm so he hastily arranged his hair to keep them from seeing his pink cheeks. Ginny saw this and quickly closed the music box and kept it in her pocket. 

            Each started getting up mumbling something about going to bed but Harry isn't sleepy at all. He walked towards the Weasley's paddock to sort some of his thoughts. He didn't know much time has past until Ginny came out of the backdoor.

            "Hey, no plans of sleeping yet? Don't you have work tomorrow?" She asked as she walked towards him under the sycamore tree.

            "I have. I just wanted to, you know… walk around, think about stuff." He answered. 

            Harry looked at her, wearing her Hogwarts robes with the Gryffindor emblem. The moonlight shone in her eyes and forming some sort of aura around her red head. He also saw two dolphins shining in each ear.

            "Colin gave you that, didn't he?" He inquired, pointing at the earrings.

            Ginny nodded.

            His eyes strayed to her neck; looking for the silver necklace he gave her. It wasn't there. He quickly looked away, his eyes started to blur.

            "How are you and Colin?" He asked as he blinked furiously. 

            "Okay." She answered. "He asked me to stay at his place for a while this summer before moving into Hermione's."

            "So when are you going?" He asked, crestfallen.

            Ginny sighed and sat down on the swing under the tree. "I told him I couldn't." 

            Harry's spirits suddenly burst into life. "You said that? Why?" He asked, a little bit too eagerly.

            She shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe I'm afraid because Colin lives in a Muggle village, I don't know how to act around Muggles…" She said, as though she was trying to convince herself, too.

            Harry sat down beside her on the swing. "You should have said yes." He looked at her. "I mean, if you're serious about Colin and all…" 

Their eyes met but Ginny looked away instantly. "Maybe I'm not yet that serious." She admitted. She looked at the stars above and sighed. "I miss Hogwarts already."

"You're just afraid of what the future holds." Harry followed her gaze. "You have Divination don't you?" He asked to lighten up the conversation. "You should know what he future holds."

Ginny chuckled. "Professor Trelawney told us that Parvati was the only Gryffindor she saw that has what it takes to be a true Seer." 

He gave good-natured laugh and quite unconsciously reached out for her hand. "Don't worry. I'll – We'll always be here for you." He smiled. 

            Ginny shut the door of her bedroom quietly. Hermione slept in Percy's old room, though she used to share Ginny's room with her every time Hermione stays over. 

            She picked up the music box Harry gave her and opened it. Out came the two figures dancing again. The soft music filled the air. She changed into her nightgown and lay down on her bed, still watching the figures waltz around the box. 

            She thought of Harry and how her love for him never really faded, then her mind drifted off to Colin, whom she gave her promise to. She thought maybe she and Colin aren't really meant for each other… She knew still loves Harry. But she hates breaking her promises. 

            Such thoughts swirled in her mind until she slowly drifted off to sleep.

            Harry and Ron came home to their apartment later the next day after work in the Ministry. Ron plumped down on the couch as Harry went into the kitchen to make one of his super sandwiches.

            "How was the moonlight walk last night?" Ron asked from the living room.

            "Moonlight walk?" Harry was surprised he bumped his head in the refrigerator.

            "You and Ginny. We saw you last night, under that sycamore tree." He said nonchalantly while browsing through _Transfiguration Today_. 

            Harry came walked out of the kitchen with just two loaves of bread in each hand.

            "Thought you'll make a sandwich." Ron glanced at the bread. "Bread should have something in between them to make a sandwich, you know."

            "Were you spying on me last night?" Harry asked accusingly. 

            Ron put the magazine down and took the loaves of bread from Harry's hands. "No. I wondered where you were last night, I looked out my window and there you were." He started cutting cheese on the kitchen counter. "You and Ginny were under that sycamore tree. It wasn't my fault."

            Harry looked at Ron then opened his mouth to speak but closed it again. 

            "You want to ask me something?" Ron continued on putting some mayonnaise on the cheese. 

            "Am I stupid, Ron?" He asked.

            "Define stupid." Ron placed the sandwich on the table before Harry as well as orange juice. 

            Harry was just about to define what stupid is when Hermione came bursting into the kitchen. "Ron, you told me you'd help me send the invitations."

            "Oh yeah." He suddenly remembered then turned to Harry. "Define stupid later. I have to go. Won't be back till late night so don't wait up for me, okay?" Then he followed Hermione out of the apartment, leaving Harry with a lopsided cheese sandwich.

            "Can I not go?" Harry asked Ron one Saturday morning.

            "No, because Mum will be looking for you." Ron said as he came out of Harry's room. Mrs. Weasley is throwing a luncheon party because the whole Weasley clan would be flying in to attend Ron and Hermione's wedding next weekend. 

            Ron came barging into Harry's room moments ago and he saw that Harry's hasn't even started dressing up yet. 

            Harry dragged himself out of his bed and into the bathroom. Ron, who was already dressed in his favorite royal blue robes and matching hat, sat down on the couch and waited for him.

            After almost half an hour, Harry emerged from his room, clad in scarlet robes and hat. He gave a look at Ron that he doesn't like what he'll be doing.

            "Oh c'mon Harry. Do it for Mum." Ron said as he put a locking charm on their apartment door. 

            Harry sighed. "I am doing this for your Mum." They walked across the street and knocked on Hermione's door. "Do you reckon Colin will be there?"

            Ron looked at him. "Yes, Harry. Colin will be there. And if that's the reason why you aren't so keen about going, well Harry, we all know that it's your bloody fault he is my sister's boyfriend and not you."

            "Ready to Floo?" Hermione smiled. 

            Ron and Harry were busy glaring at each other that they didn't notice Hermione opening the door. 

            The two followed Hermione quietly and mobbed to the fireplace where a fire is already crackling happily.

            In a few minutes, they appeared in the Burrow one by one. Most of the Weasleys were already there. Bill's wife, Cassidy and their daughters, four-year-old Cassandra and six-month-old Kelly are talking animatedly with Penny, who's keeping an eye on Amy, now one year old, in the living room.

            "Hey look, it's Uncle Ron, Uncle Harry and Aunt Hermione!" Cassidy said as they came in the room.

            "'Cle 'Arry!" Cassandra started bouncing up and down. She held her arms high to make him carry her. Sandy, like Kelly and Amy, got the unmistakable Weasley red hair.

            "Hello, Sandy." He picked her up and took her outside where Bill and Charlie are putting up tables and chairs and Percy's starting the grill.

            Ron went over and helped Percy with the grill as Fred and George flew in from Diagon Alley. Ginny came out with the barbeque and Colin following closely, with more barbeque.

            Harry put Sandy don and the girl ran over to her Aunt Ginny who introduced her to "Uncle" Colin. Sandy, then asked Colin to carry her too.

            Harry shot Colin a murderous stare. Suddenly, Ron popped behind him. "Care for a game of chess, Harry?" 

            Harry just nodded. He followed Ron one of the tables and summoned a chess set from his bedroom. Colin and Ginny started to barbeque just as they started to play.

            Harry was not really good at chess but this time, Ron seems to be giving the game to him. He was already winning when Colin and Ginny sweetly feeding each other with barbeque caught his attention. He made a move that made Ron free to check his king. Ron looked at the chessboard helplessly, looked over at Ginny and Colin and shook his head.

            "The problem with you Harry," Ron said as he made his move. "Is that you already have what you wanted but you still let it slip under your nose."

            Harry looked at him distractedly. "What?"

            Ron pointed at the chessboard and checked Harry's king with his knight. "Checkmate." Ron smiled at him, shaking his head and looked over at Ginny and Colin. 

            Before Harry could say anything, Mrs. Weasley and Hermione came outside with platters of food flying around them and dropping themselves one by one on the huge table. The others made a beeline for the buffet table as Ginny placed another platter full of barbeques on the table.

            Harry, Ron, and Hermione got the table where Harry and Ron played their game of chess after Ron banished his chessboard to go back to his room. Harry ate in silence as Ron and Hermione talked about the details of their wedding. He half wanted to just Disparate then and there. But he knew Mrs. Weasley would go looking for him later and he hated being interrogated by her. 

            And so he sat there, trying to block Hermione's bossy voice, Sandy's yells, Amy's cries and Ginny's laughter from his ears. After finishing his meal (he never touched Ginny and Colin's barbeque), he politely went inside the house and sat down in the living room. He doesn't know how long he has been sitting there alone when he heard someone walk in. It was Ginny.

            "Why aren't you outside, Harry?" She asked as she walked over Kelly's things to get her feeding bottle. 

            "I'm just not in the mood to… be noisy… right now." He said.

            "You aren't in the mood for _anything_ these past few days." She pointed out. "Hope everything's all right."

            Harry smiled at her sadly and nodded. "Maybe because every time I walk around the apartment, I see most of Ron's things in boxes. I'll be living alone in a week's time."

            "Hey, me too." She smiled. 

            "Ginny do you have Kelly's…" Colin stopped at the door of the living when he saw Ginny and Harry.

            Ginny was speechless for a moment. "Yeah." She showed the feeding bottle to him. "Here."

            "She's throwing a ft outside." He said, his eyes darting from Harry to Ginny.

            "Yeah. I'll go, Harry. Do come outside and try to have some fun okay?" She said before following Colin outside and leaving Harry deep into his thoughts again.

Ladies and Gents, that's the 12th chapter. 13 is coming up shortly… Oh I love Christmas break! Nothing much to do but write, write, write! Please R/R. Thanks!


	13. Angela's Recall

DISCLAIMER: The Great JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, the Weasleys and his friends (and enemies) as well as those places mentioned in her books.

Chapter 13: Angela's Recall 

            Ron dropped himself on the couch. He was so tired of Hermione sending him on errands everywhere since only he can Apparate easily and sometimes Apparition can drain the energy out of you. 

            Harry walked in the apartment with Angela on his sleeves, laughing at some lame joke Ron was sure Harry made up again. Except for that encounter with his sister and the photographer yesterday, Harry's been animated these days. 

            "Hey, how's the groom?" Angela asked, easing on the mint green lounge chair and opening a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. 

            "Exhausted. How's the Department?" He asked. Starting today, he filed a month long leave from the ministry for the wedding, so did Hermione.

            "Just a few sessions to go and the International Ministry of Magic will be underway." Harry answered, getting some beans from Angela's box. "Though Russia and Bulgaria's giving most of us a little bit of a hard time, I think we'll push through." 

            Angela nodded. "The States are very supportive, thank goodness!"

            "So how's the wedding going?" Harry asked as he spit a booger-flavored bean on his palm.

            "Exhausting. Tiring…" Ron groaned. "Hermione's such a slave driver."

            "You should know better, Ron." Harry went into the kitchen to wash his hands and returned quickly. "We've been with her for eight years."

            "Yeah. Can't believe I'm actually doing this. Getting married at nineteen!" It seems as if he idea occurred to him just then. 

            "Are you having cold feet, Ron?" Angela asked intently.

            Ron shook his head. "No. It's just that suddenly I realized that I'm still so young. What if things go wrong? What if I end up hurting her?"

            Angela gave Harry a knowing look.

            "Ron, Neville and Lavender got married immediately after leaving Hogwarts. They'll be having a baby now, you know that. Did anything happen? None." Harry sat down beside him. "It's really up to you and Hermione. But from the looks of it, this marriage will work."

            Ron sighed and looked at Angela. She gave an encouraging nod. "I think so, too, Ron. You'll be great husband and father."

            Ron cringed at the last word Angela said. Though he's about to marry Hermione in a few days, the thought of being a father hasn't occurred to him yet.

            He shrugged and stood up. "I'll go in my room and rest, okay? If Hermione calls, tell her I slipped into a coma." And he dragged himself to his room and fell into his bed.

            "So how are you, Harry? It's been a while since we really got to talk." Angela said as Ron's door closed.

            Harry sighed. "I don't know, Angela. I'm sort of emotionally unstable these days. Ron's moving out in a couple of days and all of that wedding stuff going on. I never felt so alone since before I left Privet Drive eight years ago."

            "Well, this things happen, Harry." Angela said. "At least it's Ron _and_ Hermione marrying each other. You? Haven't you found your woman yet?" She asked casually.

            Harry shook his head and looked away. 

            "You haven't found or you let her slip away?" She asked, giving Harry an expectant look.

            Harry was surprised at Angela's question. "What do you mean?"

            Angela chuckled. "Oh, c'mon Harry. I may not know you as long as Ron or Hermione does but I know you. I know you have something about some red head girl who happens to be your best friend's sister."

            Harry looked at Angela then looked away abruptly. He stood up. "I have to fix the reservations in the hotel and the church. Do you want to come?" He changed the topic.

            "Oh Harry, admit it to yourself. You love Ginny." Angela stood up, too. "I can't go with you. Go ahead and fulfill your duties as Best Man. Ron looks like he needs all the help he can get." She said as she looked at Ron's slightly opened bedroom door. "I have to check my email. Catch up with my friends at home."

            She waved good-bye and left Harry in the apartment. He walked towards the window and looked at the alley below. People keep on appearing from the corner of Diagon Alley, carrying shopping bags. He looked over at Hermione's and saw two silhouettes, one was Hermione's and the other was unmistakably Ginny's. From the looks of it, she already moved in.

            Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were sitting around Hermione's dining room the next morning. Harry decided to take a few days off to help the couple and Ginny decided to move in earlier to help, too.

            "I already confirmed the rooms at Three Broomsticks    and the church at Hogsmeade. You are off to Paris at exactly ten pm on Sunday, I already have the Portkey at home." Harry said as he shoved some parchment to the couple. 

            Ginny kept on munching some Chocolate Frogs but was listening carefully at what they were talking about.

            "Yeah." Ron nodded. "Harry, will you help me bring my things over at Godric's Hollow this afternoon? I don't want it to get in the way in the next few days and Hermione and I want to go home there from Paris." 

            Harry nodded. "No problem."

            "Uhmm, Harry, can I talk to you for a moment at the living room?" He said seriously.

            He followed silently. Ron checked if they were out of earshot when he pulled something from his pocket and shoved it to Harry's hands.

            "It's the ring I'll give her on Sunday." He said.

            "Why are you giving it to me?" Harry asked.

            "Oh, Harry. You're supposed to keep it for me." He hissed. 

            Harry nodded again. "Oh, okay." And put it in his pocket. 

            They went back to the dining room and after a few minutes more, Harry, quite exhausted, stood up and walked back to his apartment.

            When he opened the door, the first things he saw were Ron's things in neat boxes. He can't help but feel sad for himself. He'll be living there alone. That afternoon, he and Ron are to bring those to Ron's new home at Godric's Hollow. 

            Ever since their first year at Hogwarts, he, Ron and Hermione were inseparable. Now, he fells like an intruder to the two. A third wheel. Ron and Hermione will be starting a family soon. A life together. A life without him.

            He sat down on his favorite lounge chair and looked at the box. He didn't know he was drifting off to sleep when he felt someone poking him on the shoulder. 

            "Hey, Harry…" He heard a female voice say.

            "What?" He sat up suddenly. 

            "You fell asleep." Angela said. Though she was wearing her favorite yellow robes, she looked quite sad. "I have something to tell you."

            Harry shook the sleepiness out of him before he turned to Angela, who already sat on the other lounge chair. "What do you want to tell me?"

            Angela sighed. "Our Ministry of Magic contacted me this morning. They need me back at SEA. Immediately."

            Harry was speechless. "How about you job here?"

            "They're thinking of sending someone else but since the International Ministry will be established soon, we might just wait for that. My work here is almost over anyway." She smiled her usual smiles but this time, it didn't reach her eyes. But she suddenly lit up. "And there's something else."

            Harry waited for her to tell.

            "Drew emailed me. He said he's willing to marry me despite being me. Witch and all." She was laughing now but Harry could see tears swelling up in her eyes. 

            Harry felt so happy for Angela but then the wedding suddenly popped in his mind. "But, when do your Ministry need you? Aren't you staying for the wedding?"

            "They said they want me there this weekend. I said I couldn't. I told them I have something to attend to, very important. I'll be leaving middle of next week. Drew will be flying in tomorrow to help me pack and go with me to the wedding." She said almost cheerfully.

            "That's great, Angela." Then he sighed.

            "Yeah." She stood up. "I just dropped by to tell you. I got to go. See you around." And she walked out of the apartment.

            Harry fell back on the chair. Then it hit him. Ron and Hermione are leaving. So is Angela. Now, he felt totally alone.

            Ron didn't come home for dinner that night. He peeked out of the window and into Hermione's apartment. Most of the lights were on which told him that Ron is still there. Not in the mood for eating alone, Harry quickly got his cloak, it was a little cold for summer, and decided to take a walk down Diagon Alley and perhaps get a drink from the Leakey Cauldron. 

            Most of the days shops are starting to close their shops that made Diagon Alley quite deserted. Only a few people, mostly his age, were walking down the alley for a bit of nightlife. Once or twice he saw someone he met at Hogwarts but he just kept on walking on the shadows in the alley so that no one would recognize him.

            He walked pass the new café (it's not that new anymore), Concoctions and saw the couple he hated to see, Ginny and Colin, by the window. He was in the shadows so they didn't notice him looking at them. They were talking at first then he saw Ginny smile then laughed. Colin held her hand and slowly pressed his lips on it. Though quite far from the couple, he saw Ginny's face redden. 

            He dragged his gaze away from the two and continued walking to the Leakey Cauldron where Tom, the toothless bartender, greeted him.

            "Harry! What can I get you?" He asked.

            "I'll have brandy, Tom." He sat down on the bar while taking his cloak off. The Leakey Cauldron was half-full, to his delight. He hated drinking out in a packed pub.

            Tom placed a glass of brandy before him, which he drank in one gulp. Tom seemed mildly surprised at him but didn't say anything until he ordered his seventh glass of brandy.

            "Mr. Potter, I think you had a little too much to drink." Tom said.

            "N-no… One hic last, T-tom." He said. Harry was already face down on the counter but he insisted on one last glass, and Tom obliged.

            Harry's mind was in a blur. Too much alcohol seemed to start drifting into his brain. He tried to finish his last glass of brandy but he just dozed off to sleep.

            His head was throbbing but he felt something damp and hot on his forehead. He tried to open his eyes but closed in immediately. 

            "Harry, what are you doing to yourself?" A familiar voice said stiffly. He opened his eyes to look at the owner of the voice. It was Angela.

            "W-what happened?" He asked groggily. He tried to stand up but quickly sank back into his bed as his vision started to swirl again.

            "Don't try to stand up yet." Angela commanded. Dipping the towel in hot water again and put it one Harry's forehead again. "I found you in the Leakey Cauldron a few hours ago. You were wasted." She said. 

            Harry groaned. He never drank that much before. "W-what time is it?"

            Angela glanced at her wristwatch. "Half past eleven in the evening. What is wrong with you, Harry?"

            "Where's Ron?" He asked.

            "Hermione's, I guess." Angela answered, now damping the towel on his arms. She managed to take his robes off, leaving only his undershirt and boxer shorts. Harry seemed to notice this so pulled his blankets.

            "How did you get me undressed?" He asked darkly. 

            Angela looked at him sternly. "Don't get worked up, Harry. I'm trying to help you here. Why did you get drunk? Do you have a problem?"

            "No." He answered. Still feeling quite dizzy, he closed his eyes; it'll also keep him from looking into Angela's piercing eyes.

            "I don't believe you." She said flatly, dipping the towel in the hot water once again. "It's Ginny, isn't it?"

            "If you have to know, yes." Harry sank into his pillows. "Damn it!"

            Angela shook her head and brought the basin of water to the kitchen to discard. Harry tossed and turned on his bed, though still very dizzy, he tried to focus his eyes on one of the pictures on his study.

            "Well, you can't get Ginny by getting drunk." Angela scolded him when she came back. 

            "What will I do? Steal her from Colin?" Harry asked hopelessly, finally giving up on trying to put the photograph in focus. 

            "Put it this way, Harry. Ron and Hermione can still break up tonight and there will be no wedding, they're not yet married after all." Angela said as a matter-of-factly. 

            The idea seemed to dawn at Harry for a while but his expression suddenly turned sour. "I'm not going to break them up. That's too cheap."

            "You're not going to break them up then." Angela sat down on the chair at the front of his desk. "You'll just make her realize that she's still in love with you." She said brightly and picked up his picture with the Weasleys. "You look quite good with the family."

            Harry looked at her doubtfully.

            Angela sighed and stood up. "Think about what I said, Harry. Gotta go. It's getting late. I'll be picking Drew up in the airport tomorrow afternoon."

            Harry stood up, quite wobbly at first but got better balance after a while and grabbed his dressing robe to see Angela to the door. 

            "Harry, remember that it you need anything, a listening ear, a cup of tea, anything, I'm just next door, okay?" She reached up and hugged him.

            At that instance, the door opened and they heard someone gasp. It was Ginny.

            Ginny dropped herself at her bed in Hermione's apartment (well, it might as well be hers now). There were tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe her it. Yes, she had Colin, but somehow, seeing Harry hugging another woman, (in his undergarments, no less) made her insides churn and her heart skip a beat. She knew it. In as much as she hated to admit it, she still loves Harry.

            Slowly, she got up and took her cloak off and slipped into her nightdress. It's a good thing that Ron and Hermione decided to take a late night walk so she had the apartment all to herself. She doesn't want anybody seeing her get all messed up about Harry. Not since she got together with Colin.

            She sat down before the mirror on her dresser and combed her long red hair. She looked at herself in the mirror. Then put the brush down. She knew she was being unfair to Colin, being with his yet thinking about Harry all the time. But she can't help it. Colin gave her attention she never got from Harry. Colin made her feel special while Harry made her feel sorry for herself. 

            She looked at herself eye to eye. _The heart_, she thought, _can be taught to love another person_. She told herself. But a little voice answered back. _But can it make you forget the person you truly love?_ The voice asked back.

            She pulled her eyes away from her reflection and laid her body on her bed. She knew the answer. It was no.

            Early the next day, as Ginny and Hermione was eating breakfast in the kitchen; they heard a steady tapping on the window. There was a gray owl with a letter in its beak.

            Hermione got up and fetched the letter. The owl flew away immediately. "It's for you."

            Giving Hermione a very puzzled look, she took the letter and opened it.

                                    _Dear Ginny,_

_                                                I have to tell you something of great importance. Please_

_                                    Meet me at Three Broomsticks at 2 this afternoon. I'll be waiting._

                                    Angela 

            "Who's it from?" Hermione asked sleepily as she sipped hot choco.

            "Angela." Ginny said flatly. "I'll meet her at Three Broomsticks later."

            "Why?' Hermione asked again.

            Ginny shrugged. "Beats me."

            Ginny took some of the Floo powder on the mantelpiece and Flooed to Three Broomsticks. She scanned the pub and saw Angela, wearing pretty periwinkle robes and hat. She's alone in a table by the window, drinking butterbeer.

            "You wanted to talk to me?" Ginny asked when she reached her table.

            Angela's face broke into a smile. "Yes. Please sit down. Can I get you anything?" 

            Ginny looked at Angela's face for a minute. "Y-yes. A butterbeer would be great, thank you."

            Angela motioned for another butterbeer. They didn't break the silence until Ginny's butterbeer arrived.

            "So…" Ginny started. "What do you have to tell me that's very important?"

            Angela put her butterbeer down and looked at Ginny. "Whatever you saw last night, Ginny, it's not what you think."

            Ginny looked away. "Look, Angela, you don't have to explain –" 

            "No, Ginny." She cut her off. "You have to understand. I'm doing this for Harry."

            "Wait…" Ginny said. "I'm okay. I'm happy with Colin." She said, trying to convince herself, too.

            "Are you?" Angela asked, her eyes looking at hers fixedly. 

            She couldn't take Angela's scrutiny she looked outside the window.

            "Ginny, I may not know you guys for as long as you guys know each other. But in the time that we were together, I got to know you, Harry, Ron and Hermione." She said. "I know what you feel for Harry. And I know what Harry feels for you."

            Angela's last sentence got her attention. "I'm sorry?" 

            "Isn't it obvious, Ginny?" She asked. "Harry loves you. He told me so last night."

            Ginny looked at her doubtfully.

            "There's nothing going on between us. I found him last night at the Leakey Cauldron, wasted." She explained. "I can't just leave him there. So I brought him home. When he was sober, he told me why he drunk himself. It's because of you. How stupid he was for letting you slip away. I was about to go home when you saw us.

            "And just so you'll know, I'm off to the airport later to pick up Drew, my fiancé." She said. "I'll be going home next week. Ministry called."

            Ginny nodded, not knowing how she can digest this new development. "But why didn't he tell me earlier?"

            "You know how guys are. They don't notice girls until after other guys notice them, too." Angela smiled. "Look at Ron and Hermione."

            Ginny feel silent, not knowing what to say. She was happy about what she found out. But then Colin's face flashed in her mind.

            She felt Angela's hand on hers. "I know what's in your mind, Ginny. I just hope you make the right decision."

            Ginny looked at her and smiled. "I hope so, too."

 The thirteenth chapter… took me quite a long time to finish. It's the New Year!!! Happy New Year everyone!!! Please r/r.


	14. Ginny's Dilemma

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter, other characters, and places in this fanfic are from JK Rowling's brilliant mind. I don't own them, okay?

Chapter 14: Ginny's Dilemma

            After Flooing in from Three Broomsticks, Ginny decided to get her Nimbus 2500 and fly around to get her mind off things. After flying for more than an hour, she landed carefully on Harry's apartment rooftop to visit Ron. With just to days till the big day, the apartment must be in some kind of mess.

            She knocked three times and Harry opened the door.

            "Hi." She greeted.

            "Hi." He stood there for a while, looking at Ginny disbelievingly. "C-come in…" 

            She smiled. "Where's Ron?" 

            "He's out with Hermione, as usual." Harry smiled back and stepped aside to let her in. "Can I make you anything? Tea?"

            "That would be nice." She said and settled herself on the kitchen table. 

            "What are you up to?" Harry asked as he poured tea for Ginny.

            "Just flying around, you know…" She answered.

            "What do you plan now, after Hogwarts, I mean. Do you plan to into the Ministry?" Harry sat down across her. 

            "I don't know yet. I might but really, I want to take some time off. Have fun before getting into something." She answered. Then there was an uncomfortable silence.

            "I see that most of Ron's things are in Godric's Hollow already." She broke the silence. 

            Harry glanced at the living room. "Yeah. The apartment seemed so empty now that Ron's moving out." 

            "Most of Hermione's are there already, too." She said.

            Harry nodded then looked at his teacup as if something interesting is going on inside it. 

            "I think I better go." Ginny got up. "Just tell Ron I dropped by." She said.

            "O-okay." Harry got up, too and walked her to the door. "I'll see you then."

            "Yeah." Ginny said when she reached the door. Then another awkward silence. "I better go." Ginny was about to turn the knob when –

            "Do you want to stay for dinner? I can cook something out of the fridge or maybe conjure something up." Harry asked hopefully.

            Ginny's face slowly broke into a smile but quickly got rid of it as soon as she faced Harry. "O-okay."

            And they went back into the kitchen to cook up dinner.

            It wasn't as sumptuous as the feasts in Hogwarts but that was one of the best dinners Harry had in a long time. He and Ginny managed to mash potatoes and make a salad without magic but their roast beef needed some help as well as the chocolate pudding he attempted to make. The two of them dropped on the couch, side by side, both clutching teacups. 

            "That was one heck of a dinner." Harry said.

            "Yeah. I don't know how I'll manage to fit in my gown." She chuckled. "Funny those Muggle gowns are. Shows very many flesh."

            Harry shrugged. Hermione's parents wanted the entourage to wear Muggle clothing at the wedding, so that Hermione can wear her mother's old wedding gown, which she really saved for that occasion.

            "Don't worry, you would still look beautiful." Harry said.

            Ginny turned to him and smiled. "Really?"

            "Really." Harry looked at her face, into her eyes. They haven't been this close before. Ginny's eyes were mesmerizing. Her ruby red lips are inviting his to come and kiss it. He slowly leaned forward to touch his lips to hers. She felt her warm breath on his face, any moment now he'll feel those lips on his –

            "Harry, I'm home!"

            As if suddenly awaken from a spell, the two sprang away from each other. Ginny, turning red all over and Harry felt heat creeping to his cheeks.

            "Did I disturb you or anything?" Ron asked, his eyes sparkling. 

            "N-no." Harry stood up quickly. He knew he was blushing furiously and he hated Ron for barging in that way. It could have been the moment he'd been waiting for in a long time but thanks to his best friend, the moment disappeared into thin air.

            "I was just checking if you needed any more of my help." Ginny asked shyly.

            "No, think all's well. We all have to rest tomorrow for the big day." Ron let himself fall on the lounge chair. "And then this will all be over."

            Harry looked at Ron and then his eyes met Ginny's. Over? After the wedding, his life would never be the same again. 

            It seemed as if her feet isn't touching the ground as she crossed the alley to her apartment. Judging from the dim lights glowing under Hermione's bedroom, Hermione hit the sack early tonight to get ready for the day after tomorrow. She quietly entered her room and glanced on the gown that is hanging in front of her closet. It is in a very light shade of lilac accented with pink, purple and yellow flowers on the hem and the neckline. Her lilac stilettos are on the floor beside it. 

            She touched the delicate fabric and looked at herself on the mirror hanging on her wall. Her cheeks are still flushed. She can't believe at what almost happened between her and Harry. If it happened, it sure wasn't her first kiss but she never felt her heart pounding that way when Harry was so close to her. Oh well, thanks to her wonderful brother, the kiss never took place. At least it almost did. 

            She changed into her pajamas and jumped into bed, her lips still in a smile, which has been plastered on her face since she left Harry's apartment. She closed her and let her other senses feel the environment around her. She never felt her bed this soft or the wind so warm or the smell of lilacs and chamomile though she never placed flowers in her bedroom. 

            Her mind wandered off to the apartment across the alley. To the guy with a lightning scar on his forehead and eyes as green as grass on springtime morning. To feeling she felt when he was oh so near and the anticipation on their almost kiss. 

            But suddenly a voice in the back of her mind seems to pull her back to reality. She tried to fight that force and go back to dreaming of the boy whom she truly loves. But the force of her conscience is stronger. She came back spiraling into reality and a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes replaced the boy with green eyes and black hair. 

            She quickly opened her eyes and picked her and Colin's picture from her side table. She needs to be fair with Colin. She needed to talk to him.

            She was about to get up from her bed when she heard an owl tapping on her window. It was the Creevey's owl. She has a letter from Colin.

            Ginny mounted her Nimbus 2500 early the next morning. Colin asked her to meet him at the meadow behind Hogsmeade. He said it was urgent. She answered his letter thinking that this could be the opportunity to tell Colin what she had in mind.

            She arrived at the meadow a few minutes past eight in the morning. She saw Colin's familiar figure sitting on a blue checked blanket. 

She landed a few feet away from his blanket. "Hey, Colin, why do you want me this early?"

Colin smiled at her and asked her to sit down beside him, which she did. 

"I wanted to ask you something." Colin said just as she said. "I need to tell you something."

"Oh okay, go ahead then." Colin said, still smiling.

"No, Colin, go ahead, you first." She insisted.

"Okay." Colin drew a deep breath. "I've been thinking, Ginny and during the time I spent at home, I have decided to finally get this over with." 

Ginny's eyes followed his hands as it dipped into his robes. She had a very bad feeling about this. And when he pulled out a black velvet box, she knew her intuition was right.

Colin opened the box before her and a diamond solitaire ring came into view. "Will you marry me, Ginny?"

Ginny looked at the ring first then at Colin, whose face displayed both excitement and anxiety. She hated breaking anybody's heart or turning anybody down. She knew how much Colin loved her, maybe enough love for the two of them, but she knew that if she accepted Colin's offer, she would end up hurting them both. Better break his heart now than later.

"Oh, Colin," She said, her stomach lurching at every syllable she muttered. "I can't accept that." She closed the box and shoved it to him. "I just can't"

Colin looked gloomy at what she said; it was as if he would suddenly burst in tears. "It's him, isn't it?"

"Who?"

"Harry. It's Harry, isn't it? You still love him, don't you?" He demanded.

A single tear fell down from her eye and she nodded slowly. 

Colin threw his head over his knees. She knew he was fighting his sobs. "I'm sorry Colin, believe me I loved you but…"

"But you love him more." He finished her sentence. 

She fell silent. She tried to put her hand on his shoulders but he won't let her. "I'm sorry Colin." Tears flowed steadily. She quickly got up and mounted her broomstick. She quickly kicked and flew without looking back.

            Harry was looking out in the lanai when he saw Ginny land there. She gave them a muttered "Morning" as she came in.

            "Where have you been this early in the morning?" Ron demanded. 

            Ginny looked at him and Harry saw that she's been crying.

            "Oh, Ginny, are you alright?" Hermione asked worriedly.

            "Yeah," She turned and dragged her broomstick towards her room. "I'll be fine." And she shut the door behind her.

            "I'll see what that's about." Hermione got up and followed Ginny.

            Harry just looked after them, half wanting to follow them to comfort Ginny and half wanting to find out who made her cry to him (or her) a good beating. 

            "So, what time will you be checking in Three Broomsticks later?" Ron asked, disrupting his thoughts.

            "Yeah, I was thinking sometime after lunch." He answered, biting on a toast and following it with hot chocolate. 

            "Good, good." Ron said. Harry could feel a hint of nervousness in his voice. 

            "Are you okay, Ron?" Harry asked though Ron wasn't able to answer because Hermione burst into the room.

            "I don't know if this is good news or bad news." She started. "Colin proposed to Ginny this morning."

            Harry could almost feel the earth shake and open up to eat him, suddenly he felt dizzy so he rested his back on the couch and caught some breath.

            "And?" Ron stood up at Hermione's news.

            "She turned him down." 

            Harry felt air suddenly filling his lungs and as if the couch was a cloud. "Does that mean…" 

            "They're through." If what he said was a question, Hermione answered it.

            The three fell silent then Ron looked at him meaningfully. "You'll be a fool if you let her slip away this time."

            Before Harry could remark, they heard someone knocking on the door. Hermione rushed to open it. Ron looked surprised and Harry was speechless. 

            It was Cho Chang.

            Harry chose to fly to Three Broomsticks immediately after lunch to get the inn ready for the wedding the next day. Before he left Ginny's apartment, he overheard Ginny telling Hermione that she'll check in before four in the afternoon. 

            Cho Chang was sitting on one of the lounge chairs in the lobby when he arrived that afternoon. He went to the front desk to get his keys and went over to sit with her.

            "Hey, Cho. How are you?" He asked.

            "Okay." She answered. "And you, Harry?"

            "I'm okay. How's China this time of the year?" Harry fumbled with his keys. Cho was offered a teaching job in the Chinese Wizarding School and she quickly took the offer.

            "We're okay. I flew in just to attend the wedding. I have to be back as soon as possible. We have lots of things to do because the Ministry of Magic there wants to change the curriculum in accordance to the new International Ministry." She said. "I heard you're one of Britain's ambassadors." 

            "Me and Ron." He said. "But our work will be finished in a month's time. Dumbledore has yet to assign us to a new designation."

            Cho nodded. Harry looked at her. She was still very beautiful He knew that she was really affected by Cedric Diggory's death some four years ago. She hasn't recovered till her last year in Hogwarts. Now, she seemed perfectly well. Though he can still see some sadness in her black eyes.

            "Hey, I think I better go upstairs to rest." She stood up.

            "Okay." Harry just followed her with his gaze then he shouted, "How about tea around three later?" 

            Cho looked back at him and flashed him one of her incredible smiles. "Okay." And she went up to the rooms.

            Ginny walked in the lobby of Three Broomsticks Inn at fifteen past four in the afternoon. She was walking to the front desk when she saw Harry's figure flash from afar. He was walking towards the small café in the lobby with a girl with black hair in blue robes. She thought it was Angela at first but when they sat down on a table, she got better view of the girl which made her drop her bag. It was Cho Chang. The girl Harry's been chasing around Hogwarts a few years back.

            "Anything I can do for you, miss?" The front desk clerk stole her attention from the two.

            "Y-yes. I'm Virginia Weasley. I have reservations." She said.

            "Oh, yes. For the wedding." The clerk smiled and gave her a key. "Room 240."

            "Thank you." She said curtly and went up, not throwing a glace at the café to avoid seeing Harry and Cho talking animatedly.

            Her was quite nice with white furnishings and curtains. The only colors in the room were the paintings of flowers in the walls. But despite the beauty of her room, she felt gloomy. 

            What Angela told her yesterday made her feel somewhat happy but seeing Cho Chang again and how Harry used to go head over heels with her then, now, she felt very helpless again.

That's the fourteenth chapter… the end is near my friends…. Hehe. Please R/R. 


	15. The Wedding

DISCLAIMER: The great JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, other characters and stuff… okay? Okay. 

Chapter 15: The Wedding

            Three Broomsticks Inn underwent many renovations since Harry first came there in his third year. Rumors say that the management of the inn would upgrade it to a hotel in a year's time.

            He chose the best rooms in the hotel for Ron and Hermione's guests but chose a particularly nice one for Ginny, which was adjacent to his suite. Night is slowly falling and the guests keep on arriving. The Weasleys will be coming first thing the next morning but the Grangers were already there. Dinner will be served in thirty minutes.

            He was still full because of his tea with Cho that afternoon but started to get ready for dinner. The front desk told him that Ginny has checked in already as well as Hermione and Ron. The two bridesmaids, Padma and Parvati Flooed in a few moments ago and the groomsmen, Fred and George, are flying in. 

            Choosing his brand new moss green robes, he quickly dressed up. At quarter to seven, he was on his way to the restaurant, Floating Island, at the rooftop of the inn, overlooking the meadows behind Three Broomsticks.

            Ron, Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, and Ginny were already there, sitting on a long table. Ron and Hermione were talking animatedly to Mr. and Mrs. Granger while Ginny was just looking at the meadows below, in deep thought.

            "A Sickle for your thoughts." He said, easing down on the chair beside Ginny's.

            "Hey Harry." She said though quite weakly. "Where's Cho?"

            Harry's forehead creased. "Cho?"

            "Yeah, I thought she's here." She said, taking her eyes off the meadow.

            Harry shrugged. "Yeah she is. Maybe she went shopping around." He answered.

            Ginny nodded. The two of them fell into an uncomfortable silence.

            A little while later, Fred and George came in, followed by Padma and Parvati. Harry thought the entourage was a bit funny. Both bridesmaids and groomsmen were identical twins. But he didn't remark on this, he just went on and looked at the menu.

            It was an okay dinner. Ginny wasn't silent all the while though she doesn't seem like herself at all that night. Something must really be bothering her. Harry could see the anxiety behind Ron's every laughter as well as Hermione's excitement behind every giggle. After a few more minutes of light talk over tea, they all decided to hit the sack to get ready for the big day tomorrow.

            Ginny went down their corridor first. She doesn't know that their rooms were adjacent. He hid behind the corner and watched her open the door of her room and get in before he quickly walked in his own room.

            Ginny looked at the clock above the fireplace of her room. It read quarter before midnight. She was tired but she doesn't feel a bit sleepy. She felt helpless and wanted to cry but she can't. She was thinking of Harry. Was he thinking of her too?

            She got up and looked around the room. The light curtains of the French doors leading to the balcony outside were slightly following the night breeze. She could see the vivid summer night sky outside. Without thinking, she grabbed her dressing robe and went into the balcony. 

            It was overlooking the meadow where Colin proposed to her. She looked at the spot where he laid his blanket, waiting for her. They the memory of that morning started flashing in her head. She could feel tears slowly building up in the sides of her eyes. She closed them and tried to push Colin out of her mind. She focused on how light yet cold the breeze was… how it made her long hair dance around her face… when suddenly…

            "Can't sleep, Ginny?" A voice she knew too well said behind her.

            She quickly opened her eyes and turned around to see Harry, in his pajamas and flannel-dressing robe, in the balcony adjacent to hers, they were only separated by a waist high, wrought-iron fence.

            "Harry…" She said, hiding her shock. "You're still up."

            "I can see that." He smiled. "You are, too."

            "Yeah… Can't sleep." She said. "The nigh sky is too inviting, I had to go out and look at it." She said, gazing back at the sky.

            He walked and stood beside her, the fence between them. "That's Sirius." He pointed a star in the heavens.

            "Sirius?" 

            "A constellation. Reminds me of my godfather." He said.

            "Oh, Professor Black." She smiled, remembering Gryffindor's newest Head of House and Transfiguration teacher. 

            "Yeah. Professor Black." Harry repeated. Sirius joined the Hogwarts staff the year after he left, when Dumbledore was made Minister of Magic and McGonagall was promoted Headmistress. 

            There was silence as the two of them looked at the skies. After a few moments, they started to name off constellations they studied in Astronomy. 

            "Funny, they used to give us a hard time then." Ginny said laughing. 

            "Yeah."

            Then silence again.

            It was Harry who broke it. "Why did you turn Colin down?" He asked.

            Ginny's smile disappeared. "W-why did you ask?" 

            "Just curious." Harry shrugged and looked down into the meadow. 

            Ginny sighed. "I wasn't sure I want to get married yet. And wasn't sure I love Colin that much, anyway. It's better this way." She, however, is looking towards the horizon.

            "Ginny…" Harry looked at her.

            "Yes Harry?" She turned to him almost abruptly that their noses almost bumped.

            Ginny's heart started to beat uncontrollably as she gazed into his green eyes. They stood there just like that, with the wrought iron fence between them. She tore her eyes from his and distanced herself from him. "Do you want to tell me something?" 

            Harry looked at her for sometime when he answered, "No…"

            Ginny nodded. "I better go in, it's getting cold." She turned her back at him and started walking inside. 

            "Umm, Ginny?" 

            "Yes, Harry?" she just turned her head at him.

            Harry seems to fumble with words. "I…well… good night."

            She smiled, "Goodnight." And she went in.

            She dropped herself on her bed and tried to sleep. But she couldn't. Her mind keeps on drifting to the next bedroom. She tossed and turned, trying to count sheep but those sheep started having those round glasses Harry used to wear (he still does sometimes). 

            She just stared at the ceiling, waiting for sleeplessness to sink in. The sun's rays were already starting to beam out of the horizon when she finally drifted into a shallow, uneasy sleep.

            He was back at Hogwarts, running along those familiar corridors but as though running through them for the first time. He was following a red head girl. Ginny. She keeps on disappearing in the corners. 

            "Ginny!" He shouted. "Ginny, wait for me!"

            And then he heard her shout. 

            "Ginny, Ginny! Where are you?" He tried to look for her. But her shouts were becoming fainter and fainter.

            "Harry! Help me, Harry!" Her voice seems to come from so far. Somewhere below him yet above. 

            "Ginny!" He shouted helplessly.

            Then he woke up.

            Sweat was running down his forehead. Quickly sat up on his bed, trying to catch his breath. It was just a dream. Ginny's just in the room beside his. He looked at the clock beside his bed. Well, maybe she isn't because it was almost time for their breakfast in Floating Island. 

            He quickly changed and almost ran to the rooftop. The group was there already. Blushing Hermione, serious-looking Ron, the animated parents, Fred and George talking with Padma and Parvati but there was no Ginny.

            Harry jogged towards the table. "Where's Ginny?"

            Hermione shrugged, then gave him a mumbled "morning"

            All others shook their heads and carried on with their conversations. They didn't even notice that Harry stormed out of the restaurant. He was running full speed as he turned to their corridor when he bumped into somebody. 

            "Harry!" It was Ginny. Dressed in old rose robes "Where's the fire?"

            "Oh, Ginny, I was just…" He looked at her smiling face. "I was just about to get something from my room. Do you mind waiting for me?"

            "Okay." She smiled.

            He quickly went into his room and walked around, pretending he was getting something. A few moments later he went out and smiles. "Let's go."

            "You look harassed, Harry. Everything alright?" She asked.

            "Yeah… just wasn't able to sleep well last night… I'm…" Harry couldn't think of a reason. "Not used to sleeping in other beds. How bout you?"

            "Oh I slept like a baby." She said, avoiding his eyes.

            They went to the rooftop in silence. When they reached the table, the group was already stuffing themselves with breakfast.             

            "Oh, there they are." Hermione said. "C'mon or Fred and George will finish your breakfast for you."

            They sat down opposite each other and ate their breakfast silently, avoiding each other's eyes.

            Ginny took an extra long bath that afternoon. The wedding was to take place at five in the gardens of Three Broomsticks. She looked at the clock on near the sink. It was quarter before four, she needed to dress up and help Hermione dress.

            Getting up from her bath, filled with lavender scent, she dried up and slowly slipped into her gown. She fixed her hair into a bun and adorned it with chamomile. 

            It was half past four when she went into Hermione's room. Hermione was already in her white gown while Padma and Parvati were fixing her veil on top of her brown hair.

            "Oh, Hermione, you look so beautiful." She said. 

            Hermione smiled at her but didn't say anything. She looked really good in her mother's gown. It was quite old-fashioned with its many buttons and long sleeves. But looked great just the same. 

            Padma and Parvati are already dressed in their light pink gown and pink headdresses. They too were smiling happily. The atmosphere in the room was light and cheerful as they helped Hermione get ready. It was five minutes before five when they walked out of the room and started going down to the gardens. 

            Mr. and Mrs. Granger met them at the gate. The three left Hermione with them and started lining up for the aisle. George and Fred took Padma and Parvati's hand and led them down the aisle as an organist played the wedding march. When the two pairs reached the makeshift altar, Ginny looked ahead and saw Harry beside Ron, waiting for Hermione's walk. Harry looked really handsome in his tux and with his hair pulled back slickly. She slowly walked down the aisle, smiling at the people there. Then her eyes met Harry's and they smiled at each other before she took her place beside Padma and Parvati.

            Everybody turned their heads to the gate. Hermione was already there with her father. They slowly walked down the aisle. She looked at Ron, who was so captivated on how Hermione looked so beautiful.

            Her eyes then fell on Harry's as Ron reached for Hermione and helped her up the altar. They smiled at each other again and faced the minister.

            "Dearly beloved…"

            It was a very beautiful ceremony, Harry thought as he was sitting down one of the tables in the reception. Ron and Hermione are eating happily in their own table on a small stage. Ginny was sitting across him as and the two twins were there with him too. 

            Hagrid was in another table with Dumbledore, McGonagall and Sirius. They looked like they were having fun, too. Harry looked over at Dumbledore. He said he wanted to speak to him after the reception, in the inn. Now, he was wondering what the wise old man wanted with him.

            He gazed around the table. Ginny's face is already flushed, after drinking too many champagne. Padma and Parvati are talking animatedly with Fred and George.

            Angela and Drew are on the next table with Neville and Lavender. They too were laughing. His eyes fell on his watch. It was nine pm. Ron and Hermione's portkey to Paris was due at ten. He was about to get Ron's attention when the Hermione stood up and the girls followed her to the dance floor. It was time to throw the bouquet.

            Padma and Parvati were persuading Ginny to go but she declined. The twins started walking to the dance floor, both unsuccessful. 

            "Why didn't you go with them?" Harry asked.

            Ginny just smiled and shook her head. They turned to watch the ladies line up behind Hermione to get ready to catch her throwaway bouquet. Hermione threw it very high… it went pass every girl in the dance floor and landed on Ginny's feet. 

            Her face registered shock as Hermione came to get her. She was red all over when she stood behind Hermione as Ron pulled the garter from under her gown. Hermione was laughing hysterically. 

            George and Fred declined saying they don't have to line up to get to kiss Ginny. Though they pushed Harry towards the dance floor.

            Ron was looking at him with a wicked grin on his lips. Before he knew it, the garter came falling down his head. 

            Ginny was definitely red all over as she sat down Hermione's chair. Harry kneeled down before her and started putting the garter up Ginny's leg as the newlyweds watched over.

            "Higher! Higher!" The guests cheered.

            Harry felt heat creeping up his cheeks as he pushed the garter further. Fred and George were cheering from behind while Ron patted his shoulder. "That'll do, Harry!" He was laughing.

            He helped Ginny get up and the guests asked them to kiss. He looked at Ginny and she just shrugged. He brushed his lips on her red cheeks and quickly pulled back.

            He saw Ron pull Hermione away as the guests started filling the dance floor. They started running for the gate. Harry and Ginny following closely behind. The couple turned back to the crowd and waved. As one body the crowd waved goodbye, too.

            The four ran towards the inn. Hermione and Ron quickly changed and got their bags from their rooms. Harry got the portkey from his and met them at Ginny's room. It was five minutes before ten when Hermione and Ron held on tightly on the portkey (a deflated basketball).

            "Ready now…" Harry said, looking at his wristwatch.

            "Three minutes… Two… One…" He and Ginny watched as the newlyweds disappeared. "They're off to their honeymoon."

            "Yeah." Ginny said, dropping herself on her bed. 

            "Aren't you going back to the party?" He asked.

            "Maybe later. Go ahead. I'll rest for a while." She said, closing her eyes.

            "Okay…" He said slowly. For a few moments he just stood there as he looked at Ginny, whose eyes were closed. Then he turned and slowly went back to the garden.

            Ginny quickly opened her eyes as soon as she heard her door open and close. Harry was on his way to the garden. She sat up and pulled the garter from her thigh. Her gaze landed on Hermione's bouquet on her dresser. If superstitions were true, she'll be the next to marry! Ha!

            Ginny slowly walked towards the balcony. She could hear the laughter and music from the garden though she couldn't see them. She looked down the meadow and saw a familiar figure walking alone. It was Harry.

Chapter 15 friends! Please r/r. the end is near…hang on!


End file.
